Unleashed
by Faengilrin
Summary: When Onyx steals Thorin Oakenshield's horse she doesn't know what she had just got herself into. What is her story anyways? Why did she steal his horse? Why is she so secretive about her past, never telling the dwarves her real history but what if what she thinks is true isn't? what then? what will happen when her fire is unleashed?
1. Chapter 1

She held her breath as she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. She slide into the little space behind one of the big statutes and tried to be as silent as possible as she drew her moonless night cape over her body and its cowl over her head. Good thing her hair was midnight black she thought. The footsteps passed by and faded after several long minutes. She peeked out and saw that the hall was once again empty. She silently slid out of the tiny space and continued on her way to the treasury. She saw no one else as she hurried down the stone passage and she found the treasury door locked of course since it was only the wee hours of the morning.

Her hands found her lock pick and started to pick the lock and within minutes she had the door open. Grinning to herself, she walked in and shut it behind her slowly. She lit her single torch and continued down another stone passage that led downward. Shadows danced upon the walls as she walked. Soon she came to another iron door and she picked this one open, but it took a good ten minutes this times and it creaked as she opened it. She cringed at the sound and quickly closed it as she slipped inside the room. Her torches glow only emitted a few feet of light in all directions, but she could feel the emptiness of this room. She walked in one direction for a while and only after a good five minutes found what she was looking for. A few feet away from her stood the key to his majesty's stables.

Her escape was practically guaranteed at this point and she almost laughed at the guarding system or lack thereof of the dwarves of Erebor. She grabbed the key and headed back the way she had come. Half an hour later, she stood right in front of king's precious stallion, one of the Mearas from forests of lothlorien. Shadowstar was his name as his hide was black as a moonless night ,but for a single white star on his forehead. She easily jumped atop his back and without the need of a saddle she could head straight out. She squeezed her feet into his belly slightly and Shadowstar bolted forward almost throwing her.

He whined loudly and she heard a snort as if someone was waking up. Not now, she thought. Not when she was so close to her goal. She heard shouting behind her as she pushed Shadowstar to go faster. The horse surged forward his hoof beats in perfect rhythm as she thundered away. She heard the sounds of other horses but they were quickly fading away. She laughed out loud at her good luck and with joy for it had been a long time since she had last ridden a horse. A feeling of freedom shot through her as the wind whipped around her sending her cowl back and revealing her tan skin and icy blue eyes. Her long raven black hair was like a cape behind her while her actual cape was twirling and dancing behind her in the ferocious wind.

She was like that for several hours racing across the land over hill and under the sparse trees. She knew she should stop soon to rest and eat so she slowed down Shadowstar to a fast walk and started looking for good places to stop. Soon enough she spotted a clump of trees that would provide enough cover for both horse and girl. She dismounted and walked Shadow over to the trees. She set up camp a few meters inside the patch of trees and hid Shadowstar a bit farther in. She built a small fire and cooked a small meal and ate quickly. With a full stomach she soon grew sleepy through she knew she should press on but her body betrayed her and she fell into a dreamless sleep. When she awoke she found a sword beneath her chin and saw a group of dwarves around her. She mentally cursed herself and muttered a few choice words under her breath.

"Get up" a rough voice said.

She pondered her situation and decided to go along...at least for now. She got up.

"Give us your weapons and hand them out hilt first" the same voice ordered her again.

She looked at the dwarf who had spoken. He had clear brilliant blue eyes and black hair that included stubble of a beard. He wore a deep blue tunic and a silver belt. He also had a fur lined black cape that fell from his shoulders.

She was looking at the mighty Thorin Oakenshield, king under the lonely mountain and he looked mad alright. He glared at her as she unsheathed her elven sword and gave him her two elven daggers, Sting and Bone. She glared at him back not willing to show weakness. He studied the blades and then looked back at her.

"These are of elven make but you are not an elf. I presume you stole these too"

"Right under Thranduil's nose too. Your so called fortress was even easier to break in. You seriously need a better guards system" she sneered at him while he tried to pretend he was calm.

"And yet you still got caught..sleeping on the job eh?"

"Now you're just trying to turn this conversation away from your faulty guards" she laughed at his angry face.

"You will regret stealing Shadowstar, girl"

"Stole? I was merely borrowing him for a little ride" she grinned at him and he just turned to one of the dwarves. Her eyes lit up as she saw an opportunity. She lunged forward simultaneously drawing her hidden knife and drawing Thorin's own blade from where he had sheathed it. She put her knife at his throat and his sword into the small of his back.

"Now who's making mistakes?" she whispered into his ear and laughed.

He tensed but didn't say anything. The other dwarves drew their weapons but didn't attack. "Alright you lot, I want your weapons right in front of me and your hands where I can see them or Thorin dies. I want you" she said motioning with my head at a young black haired dwarf "to retrieve Shadowstar and bring him here. You will put my weapons in a bag and set it by Shadowstar. Then you will all back away and stand a good thirty feet from me. Now do it"

The dwarves muttered angrily put did as she said and the young black haired dwarf brought Shadowstar close to her. His eyes gleamed with hatred and hopelessness at Thorin's precarious situation. She pressed the knife into Thorin's neck and a thin line of blood appeared. Thorin growled but didn't move. Suddenly in one quick motion she smashed the hilt of the knife into Thorin's head, drew back grabbing the bag and leapt atop of Shadowstar. She squeezed his belly with her heels and they took off. He seemed to fly, his hooves barely touching the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

"Show us the meaning of haste Shadowstar" she held him at a full gallop for a few hours then slowed to a canter. She continued to the great east road where she slowed to a trot. Light was fading from the sky as she made a camp in a hidden dip in the ground and this time she wisely didn't make a fire. She ate a cold dinner and fell asleep quickly afterwards. When she awoke the sun was just peaking over the horizon, the pale light casting an ethereal glow over the land.

She packed quickly and rode onwards toward the town of Bree. For many days she traveled, riding hard as not to let any dwarves catch up with her. She certainly was never going back to Erebor, she thought. Knocking out the king does tend to do that. Soon she came upon the hills at the edges of the shire and the town of Bree came into view.

After many weeks of riding fast and sleeping little she was finally home. She sighed contentedly and rode into the stables of Bree, dismounted, and paid the stable hand to keep quiet about her return. She then made her way to the market to buy some home grown food. She only had about twenty gold coins so she bought only a few loaves of bread, some carrots, and a few sweet cakes. Then she hurried back to the prancing pony, where she had made herself a life as a barmaid years before. A great spot to hear the news and gossip was a bonus too.

She walked in and was immediately met with the smell of ale and baking bread. It was close to the eleventh hour of the night so most men had left or gone to bed in the inn itself. She went straight to her room and unpacked her things which included Thorin's sword. She hid the blade under a wooden board that had come loose a while ago. Then she hurried to join her fellow barmaids in the kitchen.

When she entered, Suzan, one of the prettiest girls she had ever seen before looked up and smiled at her. Suzan had soft brown hair and chocolate eyes. Her skin was tan like hers and she had a kind smile that lit up her face. She'd seen boys fall apart when she smiled at them. It was quite funny to watch them stumbling around and stuttering. She walked over to her and started helping her wash the dishes which were piled high. As we washed, she started the interrogation which always followed after her journeys.

"So Onyx," she said using my nickname which originated from my raven black hair. "What is your latest adventure?" Onyx smiled and replied-

"Oh I just took a trip to the city of Dale" she lied. Suzan knew she was lying but she always let it go knowing she was better off not knowing where she had been.

"And what did you do in Dale? Any interesting boys?" Onyx felt her face grow red at her last remark and thought of Oakenshield but instantly ignored it.

"No interesting boys Suzan. Speaking of boys..how are you and Sam doing?" She asked changing the subject from her adventure but Suzan would not be deterred.

"Oh he's great. At kissing. Now what did u do this time? Did you steal something?"

She mumbled something about horses and swords but didn't answer.

"Onyx please tell me you didn't steal something important" she winced and looked down but smiled all the same. "Oh Onyx. What am I to do with you? Is anyone going to come hunting for you? Do you need to go into hiding again?"

"Someone probably will but I doubt the would look here. It's not exactly the place for a burglar to live" she explained to her.

Suzan just sighed and they continued to work till all the plates and cups were done. She said goodnight to her and the other barmaids before retiring to her room. She fell asleep and for once had a full night's sleep without waking up to a sword at her throat.

Weeks passed and nothing happened, no angry dwarves, no king under the mountain, just nothing. Several more months passed and nothing more happened besides a few drunken brawls in the tavern so she was feeling quite sure that she wasn't going to be found.

Then one day while she was serving some especially thirsty men around luncheon she heard the inn door open and turned around to see who she was going to serve next. Standing there in the doorway was Thorin Oakenshield and a few of his lackeys from before. She hurried back into the kitchen and went to her rooms and packed up a few supplies then quietly slipped out back and went to the stables. She found the stable boy and paid him some more to keep him quiet.

Then she went around back to the hidden stall that she housed Shadowstar in. She jumped abroad his back and spurred him forward. They shot out of the stables and once they reached the main gate slowed him down and pulled her cowl over her head and kept her head down. She went by unnoticed and sighed in relief. She headed back west for a ways then turned off the trail and into the wood. She made my way through the brush for several miles than finally halted and made a makeshift camp with some canvas and sticks. She set a fire up and warmed up some food. She ate and then sat under her canvas watching the wood around her. Nothing stirred. Onyx decided that she would wait a week for the dwarves to leave. A week passed quickly and she soon found herself packing up and making the camp look like she had never been here in the first place.

She rode Shadowstar back and put him in the hidden stable and returned to the inn. She walked in making sure to keep my head down just in case and headed into the kitchen. Suzan was pounding out some bread and powder covered her from head to waist. She laughed at the sight but Suzan only frowned at her.

"Where did you go for the last week? Was it the dwarves your running from? There still here you know. They seem intent on meeting every black haired girl in this town" she raised her eyebrows at the last part but Onyx only shrugged, though panic flooded through her. She stiffly walked over to her.

"Do you happen to have any of that hair dye left? The brown one?"

She nodded and they both headed upstairs after the dough was done and in the furnace. She got out her hair dye and started dying Onyx's hair a light shade of brown. It took about an hour but when she looked into the mirror her hair was a soft shade of brown, a bit darker than Suzan's own hair. She smiled and thanked Suzan.

Then she headed to her rooms where she hid a dagger up her sleeve and one in her boot. After that she headed back to the tavern. She instantly noticed the dwarves but tried to ignore them. She weaved her way through the room back and forth as she took orders from customers. She tried to stay away from the dwarves but she was ordered by the head cook to deliver some food to them. She balanced three trays of food and resigned herself to carrying them over. She ambled over slowly making her way over to their table through the crowd. She kept her head down as she approached and didn't speak.


	3. Chapter 3

-Thorin POV-

A serving girl made her way to our table. Something seemed familiar with the way she moved ,but her hair was brown not black like that wretch that stole his horse. She set the plates down in the middle of the table and Dwalin swiped the meat off the plate quickly and the cheese. He sighed, the search for the wretch was hopeless unless she was hiding in Fangorn forests, which he doubted. He had looked for her in every town but to no avail. Stupid girl. He looked back at the serving girl something nagging at the back of his head. Then he saw her eyes. They were an icy blue rimmed in black. He knew those eyes. But could he be sure? Who knew with the kind of folk who dwelled in these lands. He just had to get her to speak and then he would know for sure who this young lass was.

"Get me some ale, girl" he ordered her.

She nodded and hurried off to do so. Was it him or did she seem tense? He quietly told Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, and Balin to be ready and they all put there hands on their weapons.

-Onyx POV-

She grabbed the ale with her left arm to ensure that her right hand was free to draw the blade at a moment's notice, if need be. She walked back to the table and set down the wine. As she turned to leave Thorin asked her a question.

"What is your name lass?"

"Onyx is what my friends call me,"

Suddenly he stood up and grabbed her left wrist and hissed his eyes suddenly full of hatred and disgust.

"You,"

Just one word. That was all he said but it terrified her. His grip on her wrist has painfully tight. She tried to twist away but couldn't escape. She drew her knife out and stabbed Thorin in the wrist with Bone. He screamed and she broke free only to run into another dwarf who smashed the hilt of his ax into her head. She knew no more.

Her head pounded as she struggled to open her eyes. The room she was is stunk of mildew and blood. She managed to sit up without her head beating her brain up and took a look at her surroundings. She was in a cell that was only about 10 by 10 feet and the only source of light was a small window in the door to the cell. It was barred as you would expect. She sighed and thought about what she had gotten herself into. She needed to get her facts straight.

Thorin was likely_ VERY _angry at her for stealing Shadowstar. Thorin probably would keep her prisoner for a long time. Thorin hated her. Thorin also loves horses if he found Shadowstar so important. For the moment she was stuck. At least she gave him a nasty wound. He wouldn't be fighting anytime soon. She smirked, but then felt a little guilty. What was wrong with her? She shook her head and muttered something under breath. She wondered how long she was out...had it been hours? A few days? Or just minutes? The bigger question was where she was. 'Am I still in Bree or some other dungeon?' She wondered aloud.

Awhile later, once her head had calmed down, she heard footsteps and then the young black haired youth appeared at the tiny window. He unlocked the door and opened it. He entered her cell but she just curled up in the corner and ignored him. What good was talking to anybody? It's not like she was getting out of her punishment. She would do what she had to and then go back to her own life. Simple. The youth had a rope in his hands. He was going to tie her up and drag her to Thorin's feet she realized. Well she wasn't going without a fight.

She tensed her muscles and waited for him to come close enough for her to sweep him off his feet which weren't very far given the size of the cell. Once he was on range she lashed out tripping him and then she was standing up and she stomped on his hand which was creeping toward his sword. He yelled with pain and tried to grab her with his other hand but she moved away and in one fluid motion stomped on his arm with all her strength and withdrew the black haired youth's sword and dagger. She heard the audible crunch of bone as her boot smashed through his arm. She hauled him to his feet, bound his hands with the rope that was meant for her and pushed him down the hallway filled with cell doors. She held his own sword to his back and his dagger to his neck like she had with Thorin.

She pushed him down an another adjacent hallway that sloped up. Onyx easily found the guard who was supposed to be alert but instead was starting to doze off. She left him asleep and continued through the passage of stone. She finally reached the upper levels and followed the sounds of voices to a door that was made of solid mithril. She had the youth knock and say that he had the prisoner. Onyx smirked at Thorin as she entered when she saw that his hand was bandaged up and then she pushed the youth tied up at sword pointing to the room. Thorin stared at her in surprise that quickly turned to anger.

"You little...," he seemed to struggle with finding the right word.

"Assassin? Or maybe scoundrel? Or how about burglar?"she laughed as he seethed.

He finally managed to get control over himself and had the youths weapons returned to him. She remained unarmed but unharmed, at least so far. Which of course in the next few minutes she was harmed and quite badly. It was the white haired dwarf that finally calmed Thorin down enough so that he would stop kicking her. She curled into a ball and focused on breathing. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. But breathing hurt. Her ribs sent floods of pain up and down her body. She lay there unable to do anything but just be still. She groaned but refused to cry in front of Thorin. A few ribs, if not more, were probably broken and her wrist was definitely sprained and her head was killing her. She probably had a concussion of some sort.

"Pathetic excuse of a thief. You should be left for dead. You will never leave my halls again,"

His halls? But that meant she was in Erebor. How could that be? She was just in Bree. Unless they had kept her drugged on the way back. That would explain a lot. Like her hair being an inch longer than she remembered and the fact that it was black again. She struggled to sit up despite the agony that shot through her with every small movement. Thorin watched, he seemed amused. What a cruel man she thought. She got herself into a sitting position but her eyesight was blurred at the edges and stars danced in her eyes. The world seemed to tilt and then she was on a bed in a whole diffrent room. A light brown haired dwarf stood over her and was wrapping bandages around her wrist. And then she was on a super comfy bed. When she awoke for good finally, several days later after the incident, the white haired dwarf was watching her. She sat up, but instanly pain shot through her and she lay back down again. The white haired dwarf noticed she was awake.

"Do you need anything lass? Some water? Another pillow?"

She struggled to form words but her tongue felt like lead in her mouth. She just pointed at her mouth instead and he got the jist of it. He exited and came back a few minutes later with a cup of water. She drank greedily but her hands shook so badly that the dwarf had to help her so she wouldn't spill. Her cheeks flushed red but the dwarf didn't seem to jeer at her like the others. He was kind and helpful.

"My name is Balin" She nodded and sank back into her pillows falling asleep again. This time when she awoke Balin, as she now knew, wasn't there but a blonde haired dwarf that glared at her. He looked a bit like the black haired youth but older. They must be brothers she thought. She was a little uncomfortable with him staring at her like she was a rotting corpse. She shifted her gaze to look around the room. She lay on a four poster bed that was made of oak and the floor was made of stone as was to be expected so were the walls. A tapestry depicting the lonely mountain in all its glory hung from a banister that ran along the wall. A table and chair was set aside and looked to be a desk as it was covered in papers. A large window was near the bed and sunlight shone in, lighting the room up. Another door besides the one that led into the hall was adjacent her. Probably a private bath or closet of some sort. She breathed in deeply and though it still hurt ,but the pain was easing. She sighed and stared out the window. Nothing much happened as she was healing. The only dwarves that she saw was Oin (who was the healer), Fili (as she later learned), and Balin. Thorin was absent but she didn't mind. The self-serving bastard born could never see her again and that would be nice. But of course this didn't happen and months later after the incident had occurred she found herself in front of Thorin once more, this time in the throne room. She was tied up, both her legs and her wrists had shackles on them just to hold her down. She laughed at the measures they went to secure her even when she was still healing. She had started to exercise once her body could handle it and was already gaining weight and muscle. She had lost a good twelve pounds during her time of recuperation. She glared up at Thorin, who had smirk on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your punishment has been decided girl" more punishment? Valar above, he must have been really angry. "You will remain here for two years working as a maid. You will work for me and do whatever I say. You have to rights except that you cannot be killed. That is your punishment" A maid? And he sure as hell seemed smug.

"And if I refuse?" she challenged him.

"Then you shall be put in solitude in our cells for a year" Well wasn't that nice. Though she hated being alone she hated giving Thorin what he wanted even more. Her pride is very touchy and he had the nerve to break it.

"I would rather rot then serve you bastard born murderer" he look surprised at her choice but hid it quickly.

"Then you shall indeed rot in solitude for a year"

-Thorin POV-

The girl, Onyx, was dragged down to the dungeons and he couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity for the girl,you hate her ,his conscious told him. She called you bastard born he reminded himself. He laughed at that. She was at least more creative in her insults than most. He got up and walked to where Balin waited for him at the edge of the room.

"Fiery isn't she? Been a while since you had any competition around here with that temper of yours," Balin said as he approached him.

"She stabbed me in the wrist and humiliated me and she still insults me even after the beating I gave her. Yes I'd definitely say she's got spirit,"

"You didn't have to be so hard on her you know. You didn't need to beat her so. You really must control that temper of yours Thorin,"

"For the last time I'm not apologizing to her. She deserved it,"

"Then maybe you do too," Balin said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Thorin said angrily but Balin gave no answer.

After a short bout of quiet Balin finally spoke.

"Thorin I'd watch your actions around her. You don't know who your messing with. And I advise you apologize to your future wife,"

"WIFE?!" Thorin shouted loudly.

"That..that..girl is no wife of mine. She isn't even worthy enough to bother to look at," he said angrily. Balin chuckled as replied.

"She really gets to you Thorin, everyone can see that. You stand up to her challenges because of your pride and you want to show off. The beating was just an excuse to attempt to convince yourself that you hate her,"

Thorin just stared at Balin not knowing what to say when his temper overcame him. He stormed away and shouted at no one on particular. How dare he? How dare Balin say this? Balin was wrong! He hated her, Onyx, that girl had stolen his horse, which Gandalf had given to him! She was just another thief. Nothing more. Deep down, in Thorin's heart he knew he was beginning to like her and her fiery spirit, but in his conscious mind he didn't know it yet.

-Onyx POV-

She was stuck in another cell for a year. It could be worse. She could be held in the dungeons of the wood elf king. Now those really sucked the life right out of you. She sighed and sat up against the stone wall. She fell asleep soon enough and slept for a long time. That was what she did most of her days in solitude. Sometimes she sang or talked to herself. Sometimes she just remembered. She spent a lot of time remembering, her past especially, before she was a barmaid in Bree. The secret that she never told anyone, not even Suzan. She had never voiced it aloud, not since she was eight. Now seemed as good a time as any, what she did not notice was the king watching from a crack in the wall.

"I am Princess Malrinhūr, The Lady Crowned in Gold. I am the fiery spirit of battle," she said, the words echoing around her till they faded away.

She started to hum a long forgotten tune unconsciously, a tune from her kingdom. When she finished she felt a shiver go down her spine and through her whole body. She looked down and almost cried out is surprise. She was wearing a dress as red as flame that seemed to dance around her when she moved. It was silky and soft and incredibly light. In her hair she found a golden crown with a large flame shaped ruby in the center. It glimmered in the dim light of her cell. She heard a gasp and realized she wasn't alone. She looked around and spotted a crack in one of the walls. She neared it and through it she saw the richest blue eye that she'd seen only a handful of times. A usually angry eye, but all she saw was astonishment in his one eye she could see. She must by mistaken. Thorin hated her. A lot.

He had even beaten her though she guessed she had that coming. Why would he be spying on her? It made no sense to her whatsoever. The eye vanished and she heard something fall to the ground and a distinct "ow" came from that direction. She laughed to herself and smiled. Clumsy men. She wondered how long she'd been in here. All the days had blurred together. She also wondered how long King Thorin had been spying on her. Her time here was ..It felt like an eternity but who knows. Time was weird. And for her it was even stranger. Half elves aren't exactly common. Her parents being both elf and human had had a very special child. One gifted with fire. Not your average run of the mill fire. No, her fire wasn't physical. It burned your soul and it was a part of her own soul. She was known for her fiery spirit for a reason even though most didn't really realize why. It had been a long time since she'd let that fire show and let it burn. Now was not the time. Not yet. Something told her to wait but for what she didn't know.

She fell asleep hours later. She dreamed of fire and smoke. She dreamed of freedom. She dreamed of home.


	5. Chapter 5

When she awoke she felt elated, though she didn't know why. She sat up and stared at the through the gloom of her cell. Maybe she was finally cracking under the months of solitude. She had heard of folk who had been put in solitude for all so sorts of things and had gone crazy. She hoped that her elated feeling had to do with the dream she had had but since she couldn't remember the dream there was no way for her to know. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming down the passage to her cell. It was music to her lonely soul. She heard the key turning the lock and she sprang up and stared at the opening iron door. A soldier stepped through the door. He had an elven sword at his waist she noticed and his hand rested on the pommel. She tensed but the soldier didn't come any closer. Instead Thorin Oakenshield stepped through the doorway. He smirked when he saw her frail form. Onyx wasn't going to lie to herself; she was frail after who knows how long in this damned dungeon.

"Not so mighty now are you, Onyx. Or should I say Princess Malrinhūr of Gondor," he smiled coldly at her and she shivered. "Yes I know who you really are Princess" the way he said princess made it sound as if she were an orc.

"So you know who I am? So what? And why were you spying on me? No other maiden to swoon over? What a pity. I would think you would have plenty of lovers," she smirked at him. He grew red in the face and looked away. "Oh you don't do you? No shoulder to cry on no women to satisfy your desires? What a pity. Looks like you have a case of hopelessness when it comes to love," She smirked again and laughed.

"You have no right to say such things, girl. No right," Thorin practically yelled.

"I have the only right," at this she was thrown up against the wall, Thorin's hands around her throat. He was squeezing her to death but all she could do was try to claw at his hands weakly.

"Thorin Oakenshield, you stop this madness right now! Put her down boy! Let her breathe!" I heard a familiar voice call out at Thorin. Thorin did as Balin said and he dropped her. She landed and the stone floor gasping. What was his problem? The guy was so uptight and prone to madness. She clung to her neck, gently massaging it and glaring up at Thorin. He glared back at her, but backed away and turned to Balin, cursing under his breath. She looked at Balin, who was standing near the soldier and nodded at thanks to him. At least there was one dwarf who did not wish an ill fate upon her. She was glad for Balin being there when she had nothing but cause trouble. He acknowledged her and then turned to Thorin and berated him on his behavior. He was like a school boy getting scolded and she laughed to herself. He turned back to her after his scolding and still glaring coldly at her said-

"I have sent word to your father. You are to be sent to him in a month. You are being exchanged for gold since you have not yet finished your time here. You in the meantime will not stay in this dungeon but will be assigned to work as my assistant. There will be severe punishment if you don't comply with this. Do you understand?"

She nodded, not wanting another beating though her pride said otherwise. She hated this man or more correctly this _dwarf._One way or another she hated him and his beatings. She stumbled to her feet, trying not to show weakness. Balin moved over to help her and she accepted it but glared at Thorin daring him to say anything. He was wisely silent and only rolled his eyes at her. She almost decided to trip him but at the last minute decided against it. It would only earn her more punishment and bruising. She leaned on Balin and limped up the stone corridor that lead up to Thorin chambers. She was put in an adjoining room to Thorin's as she had to be watched and in a room that she couldn't leave without being noticed. She looked around and saw the sparsely decorated room had a balcony. In the room though was a plain bed up against the west wall and a bed stand next to it and a wardrobe was next to the north wall. The only thing decorating the walls was a painting. It was of the lonely mountain wreathed in flame as the sun set. It was amazingly well done. She sat down on the bed and studied the painting. No one disturbed her for a while once Thorin and Balin and left. She assumed the soldier was stand guard outside her door so she didn't risk going out. She got up and went out the balcony. The wooden door creaked open and revealed a stunning landscape. She walked to the railing and gazed at the majestic land glimmering in the rising sun.

The pale light fell upon the lake and surrounding woodland casting a celestial light upon them. She gasped at the extraordinary sight and leaned out a bit. The wind flowed through her hair. Oh how long it had been since she felt the wind on her skin! She bathed in the waxen light feeling warmth creep into her body and soul again. She felt happy, the first time since she had been joking with Suzan, and even then she wasn't completely happy and fearless. The sun on her skin and the wind blowing through her hair again made her feel free and wild! She laughed out, a joyous laugh not one born of hatred this time. Suddenly, as if right on time a cloud passed over the sun and she felt someone watching her. She looked back and saw Thorin watching her and she quickly replaced her expression and frowned at him. How long had he been standing there? Was he spying on her again?

"Enjoying the view, princess?" he smirked and walked closer. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You were spying on me again weren't you, snake? Still no mistress's I see," Thorin turned red at this, again. Weird she thought. He seemed to be embarrassed to discuss anything that implied certain things. Must be a virgin still or else he wouldn't shy away from such things. Of course she was a virgin too but with men it was different sometimes.

"So what am I even doing as your assistant? What sorts of jobs?" she asked trying to direct the conversation away from insults, though she didn't know why she was doing this. He glanced at her and stated simply-

"You will do any chores such as cleaning my weapons and oiling them to helping the cook by washing dishes or anything else that needs to be done," well at least it wasn't that bad. She had done worse than this. Not needing to dwell on past memories she asked another question.

"Why am I not still in the dungeon? Not that I'm complaining but it makes no sense"

"Balin convinced me to get you out of there for the last month. He was very persuasive," and here was Balin saving her again. That dwarf was a life saver. Though she would have survived another month in the cell she much preferred this, even if she had to serve as Thorin's maid, basically. She turned and went back inside letting the door hit Thorin in the face and she laughed when he cursed her for her "clumsiness". She sat down upon her bed and watched Thorin leave and slam the door. She laughed aloud and grinned at the closed door. She was going to enjoy this. Thorin was going to wish he had never captured her in the first place. She smiled demonically and started planning.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you all have been enjoying this story as I have enjoyed writing it. I must give you a warning though: soon coming up some of the time lines of these characters will get..wibbley wobbley timey wimey as any doctor who fan would say. And any black speech or any non westron language is as real as I can figure the way it works though my orcish grammar is probably terrible. don't worry about this chapter though..i just wanted to warn you awesome viewers. and I wanted to say thanks to any followers and if you find a mistake please tell me. especially in the earlier chapter when the perspective was a bit..not good. anyways thanks for reading my story :)**

She brought up her blade to meet the goblin cleaver. The blow sent her staggering but she gritted her teeth and took up offense. She attacked low as a feint but at the last second reversed the blow so it felled the mighty king of Erebor a blow to the ribs. Thorin was breathing heavily she could see. Her never ending supply of energy was coming back and she grinned at the sweaty king. He just glared at her and attacked her once more. She blocked his blows and sent the king staggering and with a quick motion tripped the mighty Thorin Oakenshield and pointed her sword at his neck. She grinned crazily at him and laughed.

"I believe I win this round your majesty, King of Erebor," he growled at her but she only smiled wider. "I told you I would make your life hell. And so I have it would seem. Is the mighty king too weak to take down a single girl? I thought you were the _mighty _king under the mountain. It turns out you are the bastard king who can't even fight," She taunted him like this every damn day that she had to spend here. The first time he had challenged her to a duel she had still been recuperating from lack of nutrition and exercise so she had barely won that time. Ever since he had been trying to win and every single time he lost. She was very good with swords and bows. She was okay with daggers and smaller weapons but she preferred a sword. She was familiar with axes but tended to stay away from them since they were heavy and cumbersome.

"One day princess, you will pay for that," she sheathed her sword and watched him get up slowly.

"Oh I doubt that. My father wouldn't let you harm me once I'm in his halls again. He'd skin you alive if you even just touched me," she smirked and walked off, heading for the private bathing room to clean up. Her underclothes were wet with sweat and she needed to feel clean again. It irked her endlessly that Thorin hardly gave her the chance to be clean. It was _so disgusting. _ She stripped once she reached the baths and felt the soothing water flow over her body. It felt so nice to be able to clean up. She scrubbed her skin till it gleamed and then just relaxed letting the hot bath sooth her and her sore body. Just because she had a lot of energy didn't mean she didn't get sore. After a while she got out and found a pair of clean clothes awaiting her. A white satin dress with slippers and a fur lined cloak. Now she wondered who thought of _that _she thought to herself. Nevertheless she put on the dress and the cloak which was quite warm and the slippers felt absolutely wonderful to her aching feet. She walked to her room and sat down on her bed, pulling the cloak's hood over her head. She waited for the inevitable, which was Thorin bursting into the room and yelling at her to do this or do that. He was always irritated when she left without telling where she had gone because he couldn't get it in his thick head of his that a girl likes to be clean sometimes. She preferred him angry anyways; it was easier to deal with them when he was solemn and emotional. Thank Valar that she didn't have to deal with him when he was emotional. She had caught a glimpse of that once and wished never to see it again, which would come true in the next week if Thorin held by his word. As if called by her thoughts, Thorin did indeed burst through her door. Wait no, it was Kili, Thorin's nephew and he looked enraged, for what she didn't know. She had done nothing to anger the young dwarf prince. She soon found out why.

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM_?" she looked confused at this and stared at Kili.

"What do you mean? Do you mean Thorin? What in Valar's name is going on?" she asked, rising to her feet.

"Of course I mean Thorin! Now what have you done with him?!"

"I...I haven't done anything. Nothing has been dealt to Thorin! I last saw him when we spared at the usual time," she stammered, completely bewildered. What was going on? This sudden turn of events completely blindsided her. Kili stared at her frozen.

"Do you mean you did not take him from here?" she nodded and still puzzled, asked what the hell was going on. "Thorin's gone missing. His weapons were found in his room and there was blood…" Kili trailed off; unsure what to say it appeared. She gasped at this and rushed out of the room. Balin stood right outside, waiting in the hallway. He had his battleax in his hands and a guarded look in his face. Kili came out right behind her and gave a silent nod to Balin. Balin gave her a pleading look and she knew exactly what he wanted her to do. She would find whoever took Thorin and kill them and bring Thorin back. She would do it; only because she trusted Balin and because she just wanted to go home after all these years of hiding from her place in Gondor. Just then Fili came barreling down the stone passage, very much out of breath. He quickly said what he needed to and then was away, back up the passage with Balin, Kili, and Onyx on his tail.

They reached the stone battlements and then she saw what Fili had been talking about. An orc camp was not far, its lights gleaming in the now dark sky. Rain battered away at them and she felt it soak into her very soul. She knew what she needed to do now. She looked at Balin and nodded, just once, and then disappeared into the darkness.

She had her sword and bow with her, which was strapped to her back. Her daggers where hidden in the sleeves of her cloak. She slowly made her way through the darkened land and toward the wavering light that was the orc camp. She was glad now for her fathers forced education upon her. She knew some black speech and it was a foul language but useful at times. It gave her an advantage over most people and now over these orcs which wouldn't suspect that she knew it. She soon came upon their encampment and immediately saw a problem. The only way to free Thorin was to kill all the orcs or risk capture. Thorin was tied to a stake in the ground in the middle of the camp, torches surrounding him. She could see terrible wounds on his pale skin and he wasn't moving. She had to do this now. She studied the orcs guards and made up a plan that hopefully would work but one could never tell the outcome of such a battle. She drew her sword and crept even closer. She could hear the orcs voices now, foul with black speech.

"_Mabus palay Oakenshield, dig ta; daggos ta bartas" (Kill the filth Oakenshield, burn him; hear him scream)_


	7. Chapter 7

Her first thought was that Balin would be disappointed in her and she really didnt want that. The old dwarf was wise and she looked up to him. Her second thought was for Thorin's safety and her mission. Ironically she didnt think about herself till the third thought which totally surprised herself since she had always put her safety first. Mostly anyways. Back to her plan; she snuck towards one of the sentries and killed him quietly and quickly, but kept his stinking body upright with a strong stick to make it appear as if all was fine and dandy. Blood had already splattered on her and the smell of the dead orc made her want to throw up. She (sadly since the smell was really overwhelming) snuck closer keeping to the shadows and low ground and she dispatched another sentry doing the same thing with another strong bough. Then she took her bow from her back and nocked two arrows which both hit their appropriate targets earning herself two soft grunts of pain. No orc had yet to notice her thanks to her subtlety. She sent a prayer to valar in hopes of getting away unscathed but that was not to be. As she circled the camp to shoot more orc sentries she was seen and all hell was set loose. She nocked arrow after until the charging orcs were to close and she drew her sword the blade ringing as she pulled it out of the sheath. She ran toward them in hopes of getting close to Thorin but as she started fighting it was clear that it wasn't happening. She blocked the first blow and killed the orc with a swift gutting motion and turned to the next approaching orc.

As many as she killed it seemed that two more took its place though she knew for a fact that their numbers were not that high. She took an arrow in her left shoulder sometime during the frenzy but she quickly dispatched the orc whose arrow was now imbedded in her flesh. She knew that orc arrows were poisoned but still she fought on. Orc bodies littered the ground around her and she was sure she looked frightening being covered in blood and dirt and gore. She rushed to Thorin who miraculously had _not_ been set on fire yet and cut his bonds and he sagged to the ground but she caught him. He opened his eyes and they were unable to focus and they kept drifting not ever seeming to look at her. Not that she minded, it made this job much easier for her. The king mumbled something incoherent and raised a trembling hand that pointed to a orc trying to sneak up on her. It charged her when it noticed that she had seen it. She had dropped her sword so she drew her two daggers and blocked the overhead cut that was meant to slice her head in half. What a nice thought. She staggered back and had to use both daggers to block the orcs strong strokes. It usually left her open and unguarded but thank valar the orc only had a sword. She used a brush block on the orcs next brutally strong stroke and sent his weapon askew long enough for her to stab the orc in the chest and again in the neck piecing the orcs tough hide at an upward angle. She withdrew her daggers with a sickening sound of ripping flesh and turned to face the unconscious form of Oakenshield. Onyx half dragged half carried the king back to Erebor. On the way back, three orcs had escaped and now they had found her and the injured nobility. Her back was against a rocky outcrop and her sight was beginning to fail her. She slumped to the ground the poison in her blood finally taking its toll on her battle weary body. She heard the clanging of swords and shouts and she thought she saw Balin hover over her but her mind was pulled into darkness and her body and mind knew no more.

When she awakened, it was dark and she could see nothing around her. Fear gripped her body and she went ridged. She barely even breathed, thinking that the orcs had captured her and she was either blinded or somewhere very dark. Then as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw that she was not in a cave or blinded but in a bedroom. She looked around and accidentally hit her shoulder on something wooden and pain shot up her arm. She grimaced and rubbed her shoulder gently and found it wrapped in bandages. Then she remembered the orc attack. Or well her attack on the orcs. She had been hit by a morgûl arrow, and had been poisoned. The remedy, kingsweed had probably been used on her to help slow her wound she realized, but it still kingsweed doesn't heal it, not completely. Only elven magic can fully heal a morgûl wound. Just then she heard a door creak open and light spilled into the room. An elf stepped through the doorway. The elf, who was a she, had long wavy chocolate brown hair, full pink lips, a soft face and light blue eyes. In other words her mother, Arwen, the queen of Gondor. Her mother's voice floated through the room soothing her.

"You frightened us, your father and me, daughter. We were afraid you would not return but when you did you were dying. Our healer, Laelyn, barely healed you. You feel better, do you not?"

"I do mother, I feel much better. I must thank Laelyn for her service to me. Can you send her here? I'm afraid I dare not try to walk yet for I would get dizzy,"

Arwen stared at her for a moment longer and then gracefully moved to her side and took Onyx's hands and held them in her own. She stared at her mother, not sure what to say. Then her mother threw her arms around her hugging her gently. She smiled and huged Arwen back.

"I have missed you very much, my little flame," her mother said softly.

"I have missed you too, mother,"

"You must tell me of your journey and how you became so injured. For now through, you shall rest and find peace now that you are safe from any foul beast,"

"Even Thorin?"

"What do you mean, Malrin?"

"It's nothing mother, only an inside joke,"

"Thorin is quite handsome, for a dwarf you know,"

Onyx stared at her mother, aghast. She choked and then laughed but then realized what her mother had implied.

"Mother you must be joking! I hate Thorin Oakenshield. He's arrogant, irritating, and a pig. Have you seen how many times he bathes?! It's next to none! And he doesn't even let me bathe every day," she exclaimed, still aghast. Her mother just smiled and onyx could see the wheels turning in her head.

"If that's what you think, my little flame,"

"I'm not little anymore and do I sense an underlying meaning, mother?"

"You'll always be little to me,"

Onyx just sighed and looked at her exasperated and snuggled into her bed and pretended to sleep. Her mother just laughed and got up and whispered

"_Quel esta, Tenna' tul're,_" (_rest well, until tomorrow_)


	8. Chapter 8

As she healed, Onyx was visited by her father, mother, and even a few dwarves that included Balin and surprisingly Kili. She even saw Fili lurking outside her bedroom, though he never came in, which honestly wasn't a surprise. He was probably still a bit suspicious of her, which wouldn't surprise her one bit since she _had _kind of almost-could-have-killed his brother. Things like that tend to make someone suspicious of another person, just saying. When the grand day came at last, when she was allowed to walk around and move about just like normal, she was overjoyed. Being stuck in bed for over a month drives one utterly _insane_. Not being able to do anything is like, oh she didn't know, going _insane _maybe. Her mother, father, Kili and yes, even Fili were there watching as she stood up for the first time. Her legs were a bit wobbly but she stood firmly on the marble flooring as she took those first few, vital steps, she slowly walked over to her father and without falling too. She congratulated herself on this accomplishment.

"You look much better standing upright, my dear; it doesn't suit you to be bedridden,"

"I must agree with you father. I much prefer standing then stay bedridden. I hate it. Nasty business stepping out of your door, and look what happened when I did. I got shot with a morgûl arrow but it's all in a day's works isn't it?"

"Yes, though most people prefer not getting shot in general, much less a morgûl arrow,"

"I quite agree with that, Father,"

With that all their solemn faces broke out into huge smiles (yes, Fili included though his was a bit..small) and laughed aloud and applauded me for... well she didn't really know but she didn't stop them. She walked over to Fili, who lost his somewhat smile and watched her warily. She wanted to apologize to him about his brother but didn't know how to start. She had already apologized to Kili awhile back and he had taken it surprisingly well. He was just that sort of dwarf she assumed. Easy going and totally cool but yet dangerous when roused. Fili on the other hand was more serious and even more dangerous plus he was less outgoing than Kili.

"Look I'm sorry what I did to your brother, Fili and I'm not going to make up some excuse to explain it. I was tired, cold, miserable, and angry but that is no excuse. If I can make up for it in anyway just let me know and I will," she said softly so that just only Fili could hear her. She suspected though that her mother, with her elf ear could hear but she didn't care if her mother heard. Fili looked at her surprise showing on his face and she suspected he hadn't expected an apology from her. He stared at her for a moment and then replied.

"You redeemed yourself when you saved my uncle, Thorin. I think that is quite enough. I guess I should be less um wary of you,"

"This doesn't mean I _like _Thorin through just saying. He's still an arrogant bastard, who would like nothing more than to grill me over a fire", Fili chuckled at this and she shot him a confused look but he said nothing back to her. She rolled her eyes and looked at her mother whose expression was close to amusement. This only served to confuse her more but she pretended like she didn't care.

"Have you told Thorin anything regarding his rescue yet?" she asked Fili, trying to distract herself.

"No and neither has anyone else. It's yours to tell Thorin,"

"Do me a favor and make sure no one tells him, please?"

"Did you just say please?"

"Um yes but that's not the point,"

"I know. And I will make sure no one tells Thorin,"

"Thank you Fili,"

She looked around the room, where no one had moved, not even fidgety Kili. She cleared her throat and looked pointedly at the others.  
>"You heard me everyone. No telling Thorin anything. Now get going. You didn't need to stick around to hear my every word of my private conversation," She shooed them out the door, but kept her mother inside the room.<p>

"I need to speak with you mother," Arwen nodded and stayed behind. Onyx closed the door and then she turned to her mother and thought of what to say. She had to know how her mother had gotten here so fast and the same with her father. In a dark corner of her mind through, she wondered how Thorin fared and how he was doing but she ignored it.

"Mother I need to know how you and father got here so quickly and what happened after I passed out," she looked at me, unsurprised.

"I wondered when you'd ask that"

"Just tell me please, mother" her mother sighed and sat down on Onyx's bed and motioned for her to sit with her. She moved to sit with her mother and leaned against the bed post.

"We, your father and I, travelled here by the Mearas. Shadowfax was his name that bore I and your father rode Asfaloth. We came swiftly and made much haste on our way. You needed much healing when we did reach here, as you had almost succumbed to the Morgûl poison. Both your father and I spent many a hour healing you till you were not in any more mortal danger. Laelyn healed after we could not. As for after you passed out, I heard a bit from the dwarves, but not the whole of the story. From what I can recall they saw a shadow in the night creeping up an hour or so after you had left. Balin requested that a few warriors go with him to meet you since Thorin was likely injured. They went down and discovered you were on the ground and with an arrow in your shoulder. Then they saw Thorin in your arms and that blood pooled around both of you. Next as they recalled, they saw three shadows moving toward you. They were orcs. They immediately charged the orcs that were about to kill you and killed the orcs swiftly and picked you and Thorin up and brought you two into the healing halls. Oin used kingsfoil on your wounds to slow the poison long enough for your father and I to get here. You were lucky we made it within three days or you wouldn't stand here today. The dwarves that saved you and Thorin included Balin, Dwalin, Kili, Fili, and Bofur," She finished quietly. Onyx stared at her humbled.

"I didn't know,"

"No you did not. I know of what you think child. Fili did help save your life; in fact he carried you back,"

"He did what?! Mother, I do not understand,"

"No, child you do not yet but in time you will,"

"Mother, why can't you give me a straight forward answer?" instead of answering her question yet again her mother said something that Onyx did defiantly _not _expect_._

"Malrinhūr, you should visit Thorin soon. I'm sure he misses you very much," Onyx stared at her mother, agog.

"Mother if you are implying what I think you are you are most respectfully wrong. Thorin would be dancing with joy if he never saw me again. I'm afraid you are quite wrong," Arwen just laughed softly to herself and replied.

"_Wanya ana din selde, nin titta naar," (Go to him child, my little flame)_


	9. Chapter 9

Onyx sighed and continued walking down the stone corridor. The hall sloped upwards to the king's chambers where he was resting. She walked slowly up to the iron door that signaled the entry to the King of Erebor's halls. She pushed the door open and entered the dim hall. She made her way through the maze of corridors, which she had memorized, and came upon the iron enforced wooden door that lead into Thorin's bedroom. She heaved a sigh and pushed the door open.

* Thorin POV*

The girl opened his door and walked inside the dimly light room. She walked over to one of his armchairs and sat down, not speaking. Thorin didn't know what to make of her. She had been a pain in the ass the whole time he had known her and yet he couldn't help but feel some sympathy for the girl. She had been imprisoned and in solitude for six months, then preforming some sort of elvish magic and poof she became more, what's the right word. _Beautiful. No, that's not it. Dangerous is right. Yes definitely dangerous. _ He ignored that inner voice that told him what was untrue, full of lies and deceit. The girl was a mystery to him. She cleared her throat and he realized he had been staring at her. He felt his cheeks flush and he conveniently decided to look somewhere else. Somewhere else, being his suddenly interesting bed sheets.

"My Mother told me to stop by. She said you missed me," the girl said stiffly as she continued "of course I didn't believe it and remarked that you would be 'dancing with joy' if you never saw me again," she grinned at the last part and he felt his face go even redder.

"I would _not _dance with joy, Onyx for if I tried I would trip over something and hurt myself," Why in middle earth was he saying these things? He did not know. Onyx just laughed and smiled mischievously at him.

"You would trip over your own feet and then trip over something else and definitely hurt yourself," he smirked when a thought came to him.

"I _doubt _that you are much better at the task than I am Onyx,"

"As it happens I had dance lessons and am perfectly apt at dancing, Master Orc,"

"I'm not an orc," Thorin growled.

"Well, you about as graceful as one. _And_ you smell just about the same," she smirked and laughed quietly.

"I don't have to take this kind of abuse,"

*Malrinhūr POV*

"Oh really? And who's going to stop me? You can't even get out of bed. I bet it just drives you insane that you can't get up and whack me in the face. Though even if you _could _you would still miss since I would trip you and then give you a spanking," Onyx grinned as she said the last part. Thorin's face went so red you could have mistaken it for orc blood. She could see his fierce desire to break her into little pieces clear as day and she laughed at his expression. This, of course only served to infuriate him more and he shouted a few choice words at her but she only smiled innocently.

"Such colorful language for a King whose is supposedly royalty and supposedly unable to be beaten by a mere girl," she said, knowing he would react in some hilarious way.

And he did. In fact he tried to leap out of bed but ended up falling on his face tangled up in his bed sheets. Onyx had never laughed harder in her entire _life_. She fell over, of the chair, trying not to cry as she laughed. Eventually laughing started to cause a few cramps but hell she didn't care. The look on King Thorin's face was _priceless! _He glared at her and if looks could kill she would only be dust floating in the wind by now. Then Onyx heard the door open and she instantly righted herself and sat on the chair, looking as if nothing had happened. Thorin, unfortunately, or to her most fortunately was still tangled up and looking like he wished he was dead right now. Balin appeared and took in the sight of Thorin and her, not saying a word.

"You know, Balin this is completely explainable. Thorin was just trying to get up and well..it didn't exactly work out. He was going insane, having to stay in bed for this long," I explained, perfectly calm and collected though I didn't know why I said anything at all least of all protecting the King.

"Reminds me of some," she blushed at Balin's words and looked down. When she looked up Thorin was staring at her with his deep blue eyes. She stared back, challenging him to say anything. He didn't, which she was thankful for since she had no idea how she would explain it without the whole saving his life becoming known. He looked away from her, but she could see the gears in his head working.

"So Balin, what have you come for?" Onyx said, trying to get the attention off her.

"I came to see if our King was hungry or thirsty," Balin looked at Thorin, who had straightened himself out and was busy staring at her again. She shifted uncomfortably beneath his gaze, which raked over her body. She pretended she didn't notice and looked at Balin, who had noticed where Thorin's gaze lay.

"Did you hear me Thorin?" Balin asked and Thorin, upon hearing his name, jolted upward and turned only slightly pink at being caught. She suppressed a giggle and focused on what Balin was saying.

"—need food or drink Thorin?"

"Oh, I guess I am hungry. Can you have a broth sent up?"

"Do you require me to stay and-," Balin was cut off by Thorin.

"No no I don't need a servant to feed me, Balin. I have someone else I can use," his looked at her pointedly. She stared at him.

"You can't honestly expect me to feed you mighty king. I would never dare. I would spill all over your fine clothes and all over your fine drapery. Actually I might then if I can create all the more mess,"

"A mess you will not make for if you spill one single drop then you will have to..you will be forced to care for my needs every single day whether I require it or not,"

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," she snorted and laughed.

"Oh I think it will," Thorin grinned mysteriously and smirked. She just rolled her eyes. A servant girl brought up a bowl of broth and laid it onto the bedside table. Onyx moved her chair to the bed and took up the broth and spoon and grinned.

"Don't spill, girl," Thorin warned her. She smiled sweetly and dipped the spoon in the broth and brought it close to Thorin's mouth. Then she smiled again but this time with a mischievous glint and then poured the broth right on top of his head. She was sure his yell could be heard from the depths of Erebor.

"_Basaich, Jiaig-noid, geddyn baase,_" _(Die, foul enemy, Die)_


	10. Chapter 10

*Thorin POV*

A few weeks later, after Thorin had healed from his mortal wounds, he was finally allowed to get up and move wound much more so than the little walks that he had taken which were no more than walking down the iron door and back to his bedroom. He smiled and sighed happy to be free of his bed. Awhile later, Fili walked into his room right as Malrinhūr was leaving. He glared at Malrin when she looked back at him and smiled with fake innocence. Fili noticed the glare and looked strangely at him, but he just shrugged.

"That _abaisd _will be the death of me" (_Brat_) Thorin muttered under his breath though it appeared that Fili heard.

"You should show her a little more respect, uncle" Fili said, frowning.

"Respect? Why should I show her respect when she has shown me none?"

"Maybe, just maybe, uncle, if you thought about it from her perspective you would understand"

"I do not need to do so. It is simple. She has done nothing; I repeat _nothing_ to ever help me or anything along the lines of caring about me. All she does is make my life miserable!"

"She has done more than you know!" Fili snapped at him and he wondered what he meant.

"What do you mean? She has never done anything to aid my cause!" Thorin shouted, now quite irate and annoyed.

"She saved you valar damned life I should think you should be at the least grateful!" Fili shouted at him loudly but then he paled and started to back away. Thorin stared at Fili, utterly bewildered. Did he just hear what he thought he did? No, it was nigh impossible. He was told that an army of ten dwarves had saved his life at the orc camp. Fili must be wrong. But wait- weeks ago Balin had said something about Onyx going stir crazy from having to stay in bed. And why hadn't he seen her in those first couple weeks of healing from the his wounds? And why did she not move her left shoulder much, as if it hurt to..his head hurt just think that..that..that girl had saved his life. She wouldn't. She hated him. She… despised him. It just wasn't possible. A banging door jolted him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Fili was gone and the door swinging on its hinges. Thorin decided he needed answers now and got up and rushed off to find Malrinhūr. He ran down then stone passageways till he came unto her rooms. The door was open and light spilled into the hallway. He looked inside but was disappointed to find no one in her room. He turned around, and slammed right into Balin, falling over. He cursed in dwarvish and muttered a sorry to Balin.

"Where are you headed off to, Thorin being as in such a hurry?"

"Where is Onyx?"

"She just went out riding to the river. I would not follow her, Thorin"

"Why?" He demanded.

"She just had an argument with her father; she will need time to cool off" Balin answered.

Thorin sighed and decided he would go anyways but didn't mention this to Balin, who would only try to stop him. He muttered an okay to Balin and then slowly moved off till Balin was out of his sight and hearing range, and then taking off again. He hurried to the stables and deftly saddled a horse called _Gaisge, _which meant valor. He noticed that Shadowstar was gone and guessed where the horse was at the moment. He leapt atop _Gaisge_ with surprising agility and kicked the horse lightly on the side. The response was immediate and he was almost sent flying as the horse bolted into action. Thorin steered the bay horse toward the river. Soon he came upon upturned dirt and he followed them to a clump of trees that surrounded a small pond. The river had broken up a little ways back and one of the tributaries had flowed into this pond. He slowed his horse and realized he had nothing to tie him to a branch with. He cursed himself mentally and looked around but there was nothing to be used around the area. He sighed and let the horse go, hoping that it would stay near but alas that was not to be. _Gaisge_ took off toward the town on the lake. He sighed and resigned himself to having to walk back once he talked to Onyx. Thinking of Onyx sent a warm feeling through him though he did not know why this happened. He pushed aside some branches and stopped, not making another sound. Onyx, no Princess Malrinhūr he reminded himself- was in her underclothes in the water gazing at the sky while Shadowstar munched on the grass nearby. She started singing a song and her voice was like a summer breeze, floating through the air, powerful and yet soft and alluring.

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel,_

_Silivren penna miriel_

_O menel aglar elenath,_

_Na-chaered palan diriel_

_O galadhremmin ennorath_

_Nef aear, sí aearon,_

_Fanuilos, le linnathon_

_Nef aear, sí aearon_

_('O Star-queen Star-kindler,_

_Glimmering white, sparkling like jewels_

_the glory of the heavens slides down from the firmament._

_Having gazed afar at the distance_

_from tree-tangled lands of Middle-earth_

_on this side of the ocean, here, great ocean_

_Fanuilos, I will sing to you_

_On this side of the ocean, here, great ocean!')_

And then she began to see an even more beautiful sing that enchanted the feeling inside him, as if her voice had pierced his soul.

_Ai! Laurië lantar lassi súrinen,_

_Yéni únótimë ve rámar aldaron!_

_Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier_

_Mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva_

_Andúnë pella, Vardo tellumar_

_nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni_

_ómaryo airetári-lírinen._

_Sí man i yulma nin enquantuva?_

_An sí Tintallë Varda Oiolossëo_

_Ve fanyar máryat Elentári ortanë_

_Ar ilyë tier undulávë lumbulë;_

_Ar sindanóriello caita mornië_

_I falmalinnar imbë met, ar hísië_

_Untúpa Calaciryo míri oialë._

_Sí vanwa ná, Rómello vanwa, Valimar!_

_Namárië! Nai hiruvalyë Valimar._

_Nail elyë hiryva. Namárië!_

_(I sang of leaves, of leaves of gold, and leaves of gold there grew:_

_Of wind I sang, a wind there came and in the branches blew._

_Beyond the Sun, beyond the Moon, the foam was on the Sea,_

_And by the strand of Ilmarin there grew a golden Tree._

_Beneath the stars of Ever-eve in Eldamar it shone,_

_In Eldamar beside the walls of Elven Tirion._

_There long the golden leaves have grown upon the branching years,_

_While here beyond the Sundering Seas now fall the Elven-tears._

_O Lórien! The Winter comes, the bare and leafless Day;_

_The leaves are falling in the stream, the River flows away._

_O Lórien! Too long I have dwelt upon this Hither Shore_

_And in a fading crown have twined the golden elanor._

_But if of ships I now should sing, what ship would come to me,_

_What ship would bear me ever back across so wide a Sea?_

_Ah! like gold fall the leaves in the wind, _

_long years numberless as the wings of trees!_

_The long years have passed like swift draughts _

_of the sweet mead in lofty halls beyond the West,_

_beneath the blue vaults of Varda wherein the stars_

_tremble in the song of her voice, holy and queenly._

_Who now shall refill the cup for me?_

_For now the Kindler, Varda, the Queen of the Stars, _

_from Mount Everwhite has uplifted her hands like clouds,_

_and all paths are drowned deep in shadow;_

_and out of a grey country darkness lies _

_on the foaming waves between us, and mist_

_covers the jewels of Calacirya forever._

_Now lost, lost to those from the East is Valimar!_

_Farewell! Maybe thou shalt find Valimar._

_Maybe even thou shalt find it. Farewell!)_

And he, though did not understand the words of the song, he understood the meaning and feeling in them. He found himself wanting more, to lose himself in her sweet voice and never again plunge into the mortal life of a dwarf. She stopping singing and he almost complained but as he was jolted back to reality he found himself staring into the icy blue eyes of the princess. He felt compelled to sing one of his own songs- the songs of his people and though he was not a singer, his voice as he was told was the making of a song. So he sang.

_The wind was on the withered heath,_

_but in the forest stirred no leaf:_

_there shadows lay by night and day,_

_and dark things silent crept beneath._

_The wind came down from mountains cold,_

_and like a tide it roared and rolled;_

_the branches groaned, the forest moaned,_

_and leaves were laid upon the mould._

_The wind went on from West to East;_

_all movement in the forest ceased,_

_but shrill and harsh across the marsh_

_its whistling voices were released._

_The grasses hissed, their tassles bent,_

_the reeds were rattling - on it went_

_o'er shaken pool under the heavens cool_

_where racing clouds were torn and rent._

_It passed the lonely Mountain bare_

_and swept above the dragon's lair:_

_there black and dark lay boulders stark_

_and flying smoke was in the air._

_It left the world and took its flight_

_over the wide seas of the night,_

_The moon set sail upon the gale,_

_and stars were fanned to leaping light._


	11. Chapter 11

**The songs in my last chapter (#10) are written by J R.R. Tolkien himself-I thought I would add them into the book and it went quite well I do believe. I added another song but this one is a edited version of "I see fire" by Ed Sheeran plus I put in the laketown prophecy that you hear in The Desolation of Smaug. I'm thinking off adding more songs in upcoming chapters-I hope you enjoy them since I will be writing a few just for this book. please do tell me if this is a good idea or an absolutely disastrous idea. I love the feedback that you guys give me! and now to the story...**_

As he ended his song, he looked back at her, with her raven hair down and in the underclothes that didn't do much to hide her long tan legs and her curves, he looked at her and she smiled, just the barest of a smile and yet he felt his whole body shiver with delight. She didn't say anything then but inclined her head to a boulder sticking up from the ground which he had not noticed earlier. She climbed atop it and sat legs crossed and watched him move toward her. He forgot why he had come here in the first place and sat by her onto the rock, which was pleasantly warm in the late Sun's light.

"So I see you found me, why have you come, King?"

"You mustn't call me king, Thorin would do just fine"

He stared at her and studied her in which he had not the chance to before. Her black hair looked soft and silky and flowed down her back like water. Her icy blue eyes were actually a deep blue with "cracks" of a pastel blue running through it. Her tan skin gleamed with water droplets that were disappearing in the warm sun. Her muscles stood out only when she moved so now her skin looked soft and unblemished. Then he noticed the scarring on her left shoulder and on her right thigh. The shoulder scar looked new-sort of and was still tinted a slight pink and it looked at be an arrow wound that was taken out badly. Her thigh wound though was a pale white line stretching from her lower thigh to the back of her upper calf, at least being five inches in length. He looked back up to her face and found her studying him too. He watched her gaze rake his body from top to bottom, that same warm feeling flooding through him. Wait a second. The arrow wound was fresh enough to have been gained within the last few months. And Fili said she had saved his life and then there was Balin's comment about her having to stay in bed and going utterly mad. She had saved him, she had gotten injured in the process and she hadn't once held it over his head or asked for a thanks. She..she just did it and didn't appear to want some special honor or a ceremony to thank her.

"It was you" he said softly and she stiffened instantly, putting that mask back over her face but her tone betrayed her.

"What was me?" she asked sharply.

"The orc camp. I wondered why none of the dwarves even got a scratch to say that they had killed for me that night. It was you. You went alone and killed them all, every last one of them" she scowled and muttered under her breath but he couldn't hear what she said.

"Aye, though I did not kill them all. Three escaped after the initial bloodbath. I had been shot with a morgûl arrow and was pressed up against the rocks with nowhere to go, and consciousness was fading but then I heard a faint sound of swords clashing. It was the dwarves-Balin included and they saved both our lives. So in a way they did save your life just not as you were told" he stared at her without realizing it for it just kind of happened- he put his arms around her and hugged her. She had this lonely, sad look on her face as she stared off into the distance, remembering something he would never know. She put her head on his shoulder and they sat there unmoving and not speaking, just in a sad silence of grief and unspoken words.

For how long he held her, he did not know, but when the light sky was turned black by the vanishing sun, he knew they should go back to Erebor and rest. He glanced down at Onyx and realized that she was practically upon his lap with her head now against his chest and his arms still around her waist gently holding her to him. He didn't want to move now, now that she was so close and for once was _not_ annoying him one bit. It felt nice having her against him, it felt right, it felt..intimate in a way he had never felt before. If course he'd had dwarf women throw themselves at his feet (some literally) and beg for his love but never before had this feeling of a feminine body against his feel so luxurious and so intimate. He watched the stars in the sky slowly appear as if unveiled by a gray canvas. They twinkled and twirled in the dying light that was no more than a smudge of dark grey in the western sky. At one point she started to sing a song that he knew by heart and soul.

_Golden hues light the auburn fires_

_Burning the mountains high_

_I see fire_

_Climbing high into the night sky_

_I see flames_

_Burning the green leaves of summer_

_Hot winds tearing ripping and mourning_

_I see trees aflame_

_Touching the sky_

_Burning the night_

_I see fire _

_I see a city bathed in the auburn colors_

_I hear my people screaming_

_And I see the shadow upon the ground_

_I see fire_

_Burning the trees_

_I see fire_

_Hollowing souls_

_I see fire _

_Blood in the breeze_

_Smoke turning starlight_

_Into a grey haze_

_Moonlight to moon dust_

_And I hear my people crying out_

_Fearing the beast whose shadow comes ever closer_

_And I see fire_

_Burning my home_

_Burning my town_

_And I see fire_

_Plunging to the ground_

_A single arrow plunged deep_

_From the bowman who knew_

_Who knew the lord of silver fountains_

_The King beneath the mountains,_

_The King of carven stone,_

_Shall come into his own!_

_His crown shall be upholden,_

_His harp shall be restrung,_

_His halls shall echo golden_

_To songs of yore re-sung._

_The woods shall wave on mountains_

_And grass beneath the sun;_

_His wealth shall flow in fountains_

_And the rivers golden run._

He smiled and looked down at Onyx, whose face was also upturned and staring at the sky. Her gaze moved slightly till he was staring into her eyes and for some reason he felt his face flush and his muscles stiffen at the look she gave him. She smiled softly and moved her hand, which he hadn't known was resting in his hand and she slowly hesitantly had it rise to his face and traces one of his pale scars, though he was pretty sure she couldn't see his face clearly in the dark of the moonless night. Her soft touches sent zings of pleasure through him and then her hand cupped his face and he felt his own hand move and lay itself atop her hand. He lowered his face slightly, not really knowing what he was doing, until her lips were only a hairs breath away. Her breath warmed his cheeks in the frosty night air and he still and she suddenly stiffened and moved back.

He looked about him but saw nothing of interest. He felt her remove herself from him and he practically complained. She slid down the boulder and slipped on her over clothes, which were hanging on a branch of a mighty oak. She quickly jumped onto of Shadowstar, who but by the amateur eye you couldn't even see and she kicked the horse with a soft but urgent sounding thump.

He stared at where she had been but a moment ago. What had he done wrong? What had happened in those few seconds he had hesitated? One second she was, he was sure, willing and well There and the next she was gone, galloping away from him with urgency. His thoughts turned to Erebor as he pondered how he was going to get back. _Gaisge_ had run off and there was little chance the horse would return because he always had been a free spirited animal, full of vigor and the sense of caged freedom. Thorin slid down the boulder and moved his now stiff joints and walked to the edge of the water. It rippled in the soft breeze as he recalled Onyx singing her elvish songs that sounded like the morning dove's light musical songs. He gazed at the water for some time before he heard hoof beats. He looked behind him hoping to see Shadowstar and Onyx but it was just _Gaisge_ cantering toward him.

The horse just stopped shy of the water and looked at him with eyes that seemed to dig right into his soul. The horse nickered and Thorin sighed, looking back at the water. He should go back now; he had to ask for a favor from his nephew. He pulled himself upon _Gaisge_ and slowly had the horse walk back, wanting to stay outside as long as possible. He didn't mind that the clouds covered the darkened sky and a light rain had started not long after he had set out. It helped clear his mind and think more on the past events. Onyx must not be ready yet or something. Why else would she shy away from him like such? She was very confusing though, one day arguing the next..well singing and being..nice. it was not something he had expected though it was nice.

Soon Thorin came upon Erebor's stable yard, where a few lights still shone keeping the darkness at bay. He quickly unsaddled Gaisge and put the horse in his stall, giving him oats and barley and refilling his water tub. The horse nickered again and he felt as his the horse was saying thank you. Thorin turned to leave but decided he should check on Shadowstar first, since the horse was his after all. He hurried over to the royal stables and walked to Shadowstar's stall. Everything was clean and the water trough full but one thing was missing-Shadowstar.


	12. Chapter 12

-Onyx POV-

The wind tore at her clothes as she rode to the southwest. Her hair was whipping around her and she brushed it aside, hoping that it would clear her vision. The land was cast in shadow but in the light it would have shined in glory. The mountain towered over her and a winding river cut its way through the land, and flowers bloomed in brilliant shades of blues and purples. Malrinhūr wouldn't have noticed the land in the glorious rays, for her mind was elsewhere, back at the pond and back in Thorin's arms.

She needed to escape, needed to breathe freely and not be plagued by this man, and most of all she needed to understand _what the hell_ had just happened between her and the mountain king. She didn't understand why she had done what she did and why she had needed that support from him after her argument with her father. She had never felt anything toward the king before so why now was she feeling guilty for leaving him behind, with no way to get back. She recalled her argument with her father and knew what he said was true but she didn't want that life-she didn't want to be a princess; she just wanted to be Onyx who had no responsibilities or kingdom to look after.

Onyx was free and wild and untamed. Princess Malrinhūr was caged and alone and had to make decisions that could devastate a whole city. Her father had wanted her to become who she was born to be but she would not have it. The argument had gone something like this:

"Princess Malrinhūr, you know soon that your mother and I will not be able to rule over Gondor and you will have to take up the crown" he father had said carefully.

"Father I would sooner eat a _glamog_ than become a queen" (_orc_)

"You have responsibilities that you cannot run from Malrin, you cannot hide from fate"

"Well I have so far and it's worked exceedingly well. I think the kingdom will be fine if you choose a different successor than I, father. I am not made for the throne"

"It is your birthright and you cannot deny it any longer!"

"I am not a princess and I will never be one father. I won't be the end of the city of Gondor, I will not let it burn! I will stay away from that throne as if it would kill me!" her father had studied her and she had seen his mind working through his eyes, deciding what to do.

"I am trying to help you but you aren't letting me help you Malrin!"

"My name is Onyx! I'm not a damn princess and I will never be one! You got that or must I tell you again, King of Gondor?!" She had fled then and had taken Shadowstar to the secret pond and had torn off her gown and had jumped into the water needing to feel the cold surround her. She hadn't notice Thorin appear and hadn't until she had finished her first song. She hadn't sung in years and the sudden desire to had surprised her. She had lost herself in her own voice. When Thorin showed up she stupidly had kept singing, hoping he would go away, but he had not. She had acted different after that, her mind had not been controlling her for those few hours. Her heart had. She shuddered, not wanting to know what that meant. Onyx then realized that she was getting close to the ancient forest of Mirkwood. She saw the shadowy looming trees and decided that she wouldn't travel into the forest that night. Not with no moon to guide her, and not with her emotions in such a turmoil. It would be too dangerous. Her half elven mind would at least stop the sickness from intruding into her mind while in the vile wood. She slowed Shadowstar down to a halt and then jumped down, looking around for something to kindle a fire with. She realized that she shouldn't draw any... _unwanted_ attention to herself and decided that it would be best to not build a fire. Onyx laid out a thick woolen blanket and found herself a softer piece of ground to sleep upon. She settled down for the night, her argument with her father and her time with Thorin still fresh in her mind. She fell into a restless dream.

She was in her bedroom back at Minas Tirith, and a night wind was blowing through her open window. She looked down to see herself in a light blue satin gown and knew instantly that this was a nightmare. She was back at the night she had left behind her family. The night that she had almost died and the night that she was set free. She saw the shadow of the man creep toward her. She heard the words he said. She knew the intent behind them and she had been scared. She had cried and she and fled, for the safety of her family and for her friends safety and most importantly for her safety. From herself. She was dangerous and she needed to flee and become someone else. In her eight year old mind she had been convinced by the man that she was a danger to her people and herself and so she became someone else, Onyx- a wild and free girl who honed her skills of bow and of sword who still believes herself to be a danger to the throne. The dream changed and she was in the town on the lake, near Erebor. The town was burning and dragon fire surrounded her as the beast breathed out the flames of death. Smaug's words had struck her down to the core. She had heard them, with her keen hearing from afar. _I am fire. I am death._ She screamed as a huge piece of burning wood crashed down beside her, caving in the dock and causing her to plunge in the icy water. The world turned upside down and she tried to breathe but water flooded into her lungs instead. Her vision was darkening and her lungs screamed for oxygen and her heart pounded in her chest as she weakly struggled to get to the surface but she didn't know which way was up. Her eyesight faded as she saw something reach toward her and jerk her in what felt like the wrong direction. She blacked out, her heart beat slowed and she fell into the drift.

She sat up with a gasp and found herself covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her breath fogged in the chilly morning air. The forest gleamed darkly in the morning sun as she got up and looked about her. Not a leaf stirred and not a soul to be seen. Good, she didn't need any complications. She looked at Shadowstar, who was grazing nearby, and walked up to him. Onyx patted his neck and rubbed between his ears as she thought about what to do. She surely could not go back to Erebor or Gondor now, so she must go west. Through Mirkwood forest and south would lead her to Lothlórien forest where she could find refuge. That was where she would go- she had met Celeborn and Galadriel before and knew they would accept her into their city. She mounted Shadowstar and looked at the sickened forest and nudged Shadowstar forward.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank for all the reviews fans! I appreciate the questions and comments and to clear up- this story is put into Third person but I started out in first person so my earlier chapters might have some missed some mistakes. Please continue to tell me what you think or if you find any grammar or spelling corrections. Without further ado, here is chapter thirteen..**

The daylight didn't penetrate the thick, dead leaves of the forest hence the many shadows that were cast upon the rotten ground. With each step her head seemed to swirl, though she knew that it was just the forest trying to sway her, but instead she just drew her knife and pricked her skin, and at the sharp pain her mind straightened out and sharpened her focus. She was wary of all things that moved in this forsaken place, wary of the creatures that lurked here still, even after their power had been diminished and extinguished. The fortress of Dol Gulgur was far from here but the creatures traveled fast and needed not to be persuaded for fresh meat. The colorless trees seemed to make her want to withdraw within herself and shrivel up and cast down her weapons. The lack of color in this once mighty forest was unnerving to say the least since she was used to the green rolling hills and golden sunsets of the shire.

Oh how she missed playing in the hazel thicket with the light of the moon guiding her way through the ancient wood of Buckland with her friends, playing merrily in the gentle shadows beneath the might oak and pine. With the sound of a babbling brook in the background and the rich colors of the leaves in autumn and the curtains of moss creating perfect hiding places for a game of hide and seek. The fresh air tasting so sweet on her tongue as she ran through the forest and climbed those massive majestic trees that provided the perfect view of a sunset, the golden sun going to sleep and the dark hues of red, blue, green coloring the sky, spilling over into a moonlight darkness. How she missed Suzan and Sam and... and sweet Lothar, who had treated her with such respect and undying loyalty. Poor Lothar, he had gone at so young an age. She still remembered his curly soft brown hair and his brilliant smile, his playful antics that were so funny and yet to her, kind. If ever there was someone she would have married it would have been Lothar.

Suddenly she was back to his death, in the middle of the forest and the huge black bear standing over her. A shout came from her right and the bear hesitated as Lothar ran toward it. Lothar had naught but a small dagger in his hand but yet he still leapt upon that bear. She remembered the sound of ripping flesh and he scream of pure agony and then the dying gasp that Lothar's body had produced. The bear turned to her but a sudden madness crept over her and she raised her small sword and attacked the beast with renewed fervor. Blood. Blood everywhere. Pain. Unimaginable pain flooded her senses. A claw above her neck. A sword in her hands. Blood falling on her face. A thud of a body. Then nothing.

Onyx gasped as she sat up hitting her head on a limb of a tree. She rubbed her head and looked around at the blurry likeness of trees. Her gaze sharpened and so did the pain. She glanced down at her arm to discover a long gash in her arm and her knife studded with ruby drops of blood. It had felt so real. She realized that she was still on Shadowstar when she found yet another branch smacking into her face. The horse was walking slower and she saw why. Thick bushes crowded the overgrown trail and braches hung just as her head height over the trail. Onyx shook her head trying to reliever her head of her memories and focus on the path ahead. Since there was no sunlight to be seen, she could not tell how long she had been out. She should have never thought about Lothar, not when in this horrible forest that manipulated her mind and turned it against her. She couldn't wait to get out of this valar damned stinking shit hole of a forest.

Three days. That's how long it took to get out of Mirkwood forest and out of the swirling madness and foul air. Five. The number of times she had passed out in the middle of the path on Shadowstar's back. Three dark, cold lonely nights she had spent wishing she was in Thorin's arms again and each of those times berating herself and telling herself that she didn't need him and that she needn't feel this way toward the man... dwarf... whatever. She cast out those memories and focused on her path ahead. The luscious warm sunlight bathed her skin in golden rays of pure gladness as Onyx stepped out of the dark, mysterious, and foul forest. She stood there for several minutes her face upturned wallowing in the golden light. The glory was to be short lived though as she sensed someone approaching and so she straightened and stood (or sat in this case) tall and kept her hand resting lightly on the hilt of her sword. The stranger approached slowly growing larger over the flat land. Once he was close enough tell of what race the stranger was, she could also see who it was. It was Gandalf the white, and he rode direct toward her upon a white steed, known as Shadowfax. Once Gandalf reached within hearing distance, he slowed to a halt and studied her as did she. He had trimmed his beard and had a cleaner robe on instead of the dirty, torn one that he had worn than last time they had met.

"Gandalf," she said, speaking first and breaking the silence.

"Onyx," he replied, his voice emotionless as her's.

"You have travelled a long way. Why do you ride to the mountain, Gandalf?"

"I wish to see the company again, and you my dear friend need some straightening out,"

"I do not Gandalf; I need not any of your counseling, not this time,"

"And yet you ride with a troubled mind and a yearning heart,"

"My mind is sharp and my heart caged,"

"So you would not wish to ease your troubles and instead run from them, like you have always done" Onyx gritted her teeth and looked away, at the mountains in the distance of at least a fifty leagues.

"Yes I will continue to run. It's how I cope with these sorts of things. Get away and feel free again and untroubled. Start a new life. Settle down till I must up and run again,"

"So you would live a life on the run, just to wallow in your own misery and past? I know now that you are more of a coward than last time we met. Someday you _will_ take the throne, Onyx, whether it is sooner or later you must take it. You cannot change your fate and you _must_ trust in fate,"

"Fate? What has fate ever done for me? Make Lothar die? Cast me out starving and alone? Why doesn't fate just kill me now? I would much rather die than condemn thousands of people to death. You know of what will happen when I take the throne. You know what will condemn the people. I will not risk their lives when I don't have to," her head ached at the memories that plagued her mind still, though she was out of the forest. Sucked in again, her mind found what she feared most, what she had feared her whole life since that night, what she could not allow to happen, what she had to escape. The words echoed in her head, soft and yet strong, angry and yet kind, alluring yet dangerous.

_A child of mixed blood come,_

_A glowing light of fire burn,_

_At dawn of the crowning,_

_A plague of fear shall strike,_

_An evil be raised,_

_A demon in the dark,_

_Condemned to death,_

_The city will burn again,_

_And out of the ashes a fire will be woken,_

_A queen shall rise high,_

_To fight alongside the king of carven stone,_

_To lose what is wanted,_

_And to gain what is needed,_

_Fight, fight against the dying of the light,_

_Or die in the agony of another _


	14. Chapter 14

The last words echoed in her brain even now, far from where Gandalf had _kindly _reminded her that she was destined to kill thousands of people. She was no leader, no warrior, not even a proper lady. A person such as her should not be allowed to ascend to the throne and should not be allowed to even enter the city of white towers. Her old fear had awakened and swallowed her whole, causing her limbs to tremble. Her vision blurred and turned gray then black then burst with color as her fears gave in to her own (sadly) creative mind. She saw the white city burning, the tree of the kind in ashes, the stone blackened. She saw men and women crying out and she saw children running from the flames that engulfed their city. _Burning, burning, burning_, _child of fire, die in the agony of another, death, death. _The word echoed in her head still as she sat up gasping. Onyx looked around herself, only to discover that it had been a nightmare. The stars twinkled above her head and shadows danced around her in the light of a small fire. Gandalf was sitting across the fire and was staring up at the moon, which shined silver down upon the land.

"I know of what you see for I see it too,"

She looked at him, surprised. He saw the burning city and yet he fought on. A silence filled the air as she thought about what he said and what he meant.

"How can you still have faith? How can you still trust that I will prevail? How can you know that I will not burn thousands of people alive? How can...?" she trailed off, unsure.

"Nothing is certain when your father set out to save middle earth. Nothing was certain when Frodo claimed he would take the ring to Mordor. No one knew what would happen but no one lost faith, save one and he still died defending the fellowship. No one was certain that Frodo would make it but still they dared to hope. You see my dear Onyx, you just have to hope, you just have to trust that you will prevail; you just have to believe that all is not lost. Faith in people is what ultimately destroyed the evil of sauron, not an individual person. By trusting in others you can accomplish nigh impossible things, by giving others your faith you can climb mountains and soar above the clouds. That, Onyx is why I believe, why I hope, why I trust," she sighed and traced an outline of Thorin unconsciously, and then looked up at Gandalf whose eyes twinkled with mirth. "You must learn how to trust in others Onyx or all is lost,"

"How can I trust in others when they have hurt me, whipped me, and scarred me not only physically but mentally? I will never fully recover from the wounds I have been dealt foe being a woman, for being a warrior, for being a half-breed. Do you know what it feels like to have molten iron poured onto your skin? Do you know what it feels like to be whipped within an inch of your life? No? That what I thought. No, trusting in others is not my way anymore. I trusted one and look what became of me! A cowardly woman who calls herself a warrior," she said with conviction, then laughing humorlessly.

"I have known more pain than you would think possible, Onyx. Will you condemn those innocent people by turning away from their suffering? Will you kill them because you are scared of taking the throne because you are too stubborn to realize that they will die whether you hide in the shadows or whether you fight? You are not the same person you were before and now most of all your people need you Princess Malrinhūr,"

"They are not my people," she screamed at Gandalf. They were not her people. They were her father's people. Her father who was aging and would soon perish and who then would take the throne? Her little sister who was not even ten? No, the greedy lord Burton would take the throne. Doubt flickered in her mind, what would Burton do to save the people? _Nothing_ an inner voice replied. She shook her head trying to calm her internal conflict. She would never take the throne, it would kill the people, and it would kill her. Her heart hardened once again and she stood up and prepared to leave, even though the stars still shone down upon her.

"Thorin misses you, Onyx. He will not let you go so easily. You know this," Her heart thundered at his words and she felt Thorin's arms around her once more. He would never know where she was and the elves of Lothlórien wouldn't let him in their city. Elves and dwarves are always at odds it would seem.

"He does not know that I go to Lothlórien,"

"If he asks me, I will not hide the truth from him Malrin,"

"Then I will change my plans and head to the grey havens which from there I can sail to Tol Morwen," she hoped he would believe this fore she didn't wish to change her plans to go to Lothlórien. Gandalf studied her for a few long minutes as she prepared Shadowstar to leave.

"Do not tell him where I go, Gandalf, at least for a week, please. I... need to," her voice broke and she stared up at the silver moon.

"Just remember one thing Malrin,"

"And what is that?"

"Remember your heart before the end,"

At that she mounted Shadowstar and took one long look at Gandalf before disappearing into the night.

**This chapter is a bit short but when I was writing it the focal point is her argument with Gandalf and** **it just seemed right to end it with her galloping off into the night. Anyways if you find any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes please do tell me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter..Onyx does have a habit of galloping off at the end of chapters it would appear..if you guys have any better ideas on how to end a chapter please tell me! Thanks for reading! **


	15. Chapter 15

She rode long and hard into the bleak darkness. The river flowed south and that was her path to the forest of Lothlórien, the golden wood. She had been there once, long ago, back when she was still ignorant of most evil things and back when she was still travelling to the shire for the first time. It is the fairest of all the dwellings of elves. There are no trees like the trees of that land. For in the autumn their leaves fall not, but turn to gold. Not till the spring and the new green opens do they fall, and then the boughs are laden with yellow flowers; and the floor of the wood is golden, and golden is the roof, and its pillars are of silver, for the bark of the trees is smooth and grey. It was like a shining gem that sparkled in the rays of golden light that came from above. To the forest of golden wood she would go, and to the city of Caras Galadhon, the heart of Lórien. Onyx rode for what felt like a whole month but was actually only two and a half weeks to the city. During this time her thoughts rode with her and several times they threatened to consume her mind. At times she could not think of anything but the prophecy or Gandalf's words. "_Nothing is certain when your father set out to save middle earth. Nothing was certain when Frodo claimed he would take the ring to Mordor. No one knew what would happen but no one lost faith, save one and he still died defending the fellowship. No one was certain that Frodo would make it but still they dared to hope. You see my dear Onyx, you just have to hope, you just have to trust that you will prevail; you just have to believe that all is not lost. Faith in people is what ultimately destroyed the evil of sauron, not an individual person. By trusting in others you can accomplish nigh impossible things, by giving others your faith you can climb mountains and soar above the clouds. That, Onyx is why I believe, why I hope, why I trust"_ she was still trying to figure out how trusting someone could really accomplish so much. She had done so much and yet… she couldn't do something's without help from others. _You need to trust someone Onyx, who will it be?_ An inner voice said but she pushed the voice away and focused on the now towering forest. She spotted a sentry who looked her over but didn't stop her from entering the wood. The mallorn trees loomed over her head and she felt very small in their shadows. A winding, worn path led her deep into the forest and to the capital city, Caras Galadhon. Soon she saw the elven gates to the city. The intricate carvings and amount of work that the elves put into the smallest of things still amazed her to this day. Even back home, in Minas Tirinth signs of her mother's heritage could be found in simple things such as door knobs or windows. The guardians of the gate watched her as she waited for them to open up the gates. The gates slowly, painstakingly slow opened up and she walked through and into the city. She was then flanked by two soldiers that led her to the city's rulers, Galadriel and Celeborn.

"You must be weary Malrin for you have travelled long and far with a troubled mind that still haunts you," Galadriel spoke first, her tone full of concern. Her great grandmother's voice echoed softly in the citadel.

"Yes, great grandmother I am weary and my mind troubled but my heart is content,"

"I would not go that far to say that your heart is content, when it is broken and shattered but you push away these feeling as if they were water," She beckoned for Onyx to follow her and she did, and found herself in an open ceiling, unwalled space that held in the middle, a bowl of glassy water. Galadriel picked up a smooth white stone and dropped in the bowl.

"Like the water, you flow fast and slow, the ripples are you emotions, the more you shove them away the more affect they will have on you later on. They will come back and if you are not prepared they will knock you off your feet,"

Onyx watched the water move and shimmer in the faint light. She looked back up at Galadriel and understood her words, though she did not wish they were true. She just wanted to lie down and curl up and forget all the worries of the world.

"You cannot hide from your fears, like your emotions they will catch up with you,"

"Gandalf said much the same as you have told me and yet I did not listen to him, why am I listening to you? It makes no sense to my heart and it makes no sense to me. I just want...I want...," she trailed off unsure what she wanted.

"You should not try to hide the truth to yourself Malrinhūr, for it will only hurt you as it is now. You have to understand what I have told you and what Gandalf has told you. You are not alone as you think you are,"

"Who would want to have me for a friend? The only person I could really talk to was Suzan and I still couldn't speak the truth with her. I wanted to so many times but I couldn't for fear I would be discovered,"

"You speak to me freely; can you not do the same for someone else? I know you fear relationships, but you cannot hide your innermost feminine desires Malrin. To be desired, to be loved, to be cared for, to be together, to share anything, the whole unbroken truth with someone. It is in all women and it cannot be ignored. You feel incomplete without that companionship,"

"I... I understand that now, I just... it feels good that I don't have to depend on someone else to survive and I fear if I grow attached that they will leave me and I will be left broken and shattered, alone,"

"You should fear not, for the men that love you would never intentionally leave you,"

"Men? As in more than one? That makes no sense, for no man loves me grandmother. I would never attract one man much less two. You must be mistaken,"

"Dear one, you have much to learn. You will find out soon enough that you are not alone. Now go and rest, for you are very tired. I have a flet ready for you. My guard will take you there,"

Just as Galadriel spoke, one of the guards came down and escorted her to the house in the trees. The staircase itself was utterly amazing, whirls and whorls carved into the railing and scenes depicted on the steps with intricate detail. A rose bloom on one, a leaf on another, even a horse was found on one of them. The steps led up to a palace in the trees; literally her mind froze when she saw her bedroom. Smooth golden wood covered the flooring and a rich chocolate colored wood for the bedframe, bed stand, and wardrobe. The ceiling though was absolutely, utterly, perfectly carved so that it seemed as if one was staring up at the night sky, with stars that appeared to glow and a silver moon. She gapped at the room for at least five minutes when she heard a soft cough. She turned to look at the guard who was still standing in the doorway. She felt her face turn a rosy red and quickly shut her open mouth.

"Your highness, if you need anything you can just ask me. My name is Calaerdir. If you need any assistance in other matters, Edraithel is not far from here and can be found in the flet to the left,"

"Thank you, Calaerdir but please don't call me your highness,"

"Yes, my lady," Onyx sighed, exasperated and she heard a soft chuckle from the retreating form of Calaerdir. Onyx decided to clear her mind and writing always had helped her think things through, without really… making her think at all. She found a quill and some blank paper and began to write. When she finished she looked over her work and read it aloud.

"_Hope was made to be lost_

_But can it be gained back?_

_Love was made to burn_

_But can it be brightened?_

_Hearts were made to be broken_

_Can they be made whole again? _

_Pain is but a distraction of the mind_

_Peace was made to be forgotten_

_Can it be remembered?_

_Humanity is what separates us from other beings_

_So why do we act without love, hope, a kind heart, and peace?_

_Because we are imperfect_

_Because we make mistakes_

_Because we are human,"_

She finished reading aloud and smiled at her work. Poetry was amazing and you could bend and twist the words and make them your own. It made her feel… free. She stood up and went over to the gilded window and looked out at the land. An idea came to her and this time she smiled demonically.

A week later, Onyx still remained at Lothlórien, and was immensely enjoying it. The food was amazing and the people kind and courteous. Her great grandmother had arranged for more rooms to be cleared as if she was expecting someone but when she asked her all onyx got for a reply was a smile and a knowing look in Galadriel's eyes. It annoyed her to no end that her great grandmother wouldn't tell her and it also made her remember something she had said the first day that onyx had arrived. _You should fear not, for the men that love you would never intentionally leave you. _She had said that in a way that made her feel like they were coming, whoever they were. Her first thought was Thorin and surprisingly her second was the blonde haired dwarf, Fili. She was surprising herself now that she actually didn't shy away from her emotions anymore. This made her think of Thorin and what had happened at the pond. Oh god was she so blind. Valar be damned she must be. She had totally missed the changes in behavior from both dwarves. She remembered something her mother had said. "_Fili did help save your life; in fact he carried you back"_ and before when Thorin was holding her in his arms… she could still feel them around her. This made her want to cry... the way she had treated both of them had been unfair and bordered on cruel. She had left Thorin and Fili and they had no way of knowing where she had gone... until Gandalf told them at least, which would have been over three weeks ago by now. Tears slipped over face, pooling in her open hands. Silently they fell, like a rainstorm that would not stop. Then she felt strong arms encircle her and a familiar voice whisper.

"You cannot run from me, _Mi àlainn," (My Beautiful in dwarvish)_

**Nice cliffhanger isn't it? I do love doing that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh and btw the poem that is included in here is one I wrote a while ago. I thought it would fit in well with the story with Onyx being half human. well thanks for reading and I hope your back for more! **


	16. Chapter 16

She looked up to see Thorin and a very jealous looking Fili in the doorway. How..? Gandalf. That's right, she had forgotten about him for a min or two... or more.

"Thorin... Fili… How did you..? Why..?

"Gandalf said. And I… err I mean we came as quick as we could" Fili answered, still looking like he wanted to shove Thorin out the window. Well isn't that a nice thought.

"Oh and to answer why..." Thorin looked at Fili, "Well I think you know"

"What do I know oh mighty-king-under-the-mountain-who-go-his-ass-kicked-by-me" Fili snickered at this and I raised by eyebrows at him and laughed at Thorin's expression.

"Hey, little nephew, you would totally too if you fought her"

"Which is why I'm smart enough to realize that she would easily take me so I don't fight her and I keep my dignity, uncle" Fili replied. Thorin just rolled his eyes and gave me that what-am-i-supposed-to-do-with-him look. I shrugged and instead focused on Fili. He still had his travelling clothes on but a girl could easily tell that he had some muscles to him. His blonde hair was braided in sections and his pale grey eyes shone in the waxen light. He stared at her, his gaze never leaving her body. She looked away first and then back out the window that looked over the golden city. The tears on her face had dried and her voice did not shake or shutter, to which she was very glad.

"Thorin, may I speak with Fili" Thorin bristled at this and did not move. "Alone" I clarified and Thorin's sighed and shot his nephew an irritated look.

"Oh stop it both of you, honestly you look like a pair of young boys fighting over a toy" she sighed, exasperated. Thorin grumbled under his breath and shot his nephew one last look before exiting the room. She got up and closed the door in case Thorin got and ideas about eavesdropping. Fili moved to sit on her bed and watch her, not speaking. He stared at her silently for what felt like an eternity and she did not look away. He finally looked away and sighed.

"Do I dare ask what that little display was about?"

"What little display?"

"Your obviously jealous of Thorin you pig headed idiot and I want to know why" she stated mater of factly. Fili squirmed under her sharp gaze before giving in and mumbling something that she couldn't understand. "Please repeat that louder Fili for I don't have the ears of a hawk"

"I said," as he cleared his throat, "that I… I… um kind of like you" Fili's face turned red and she just smirked.

"Kind of?"

"Yeah" he muttered his voice soft.

"You boys really need to learn to control your emotions then because it's _kind of _obvious that you both like me"

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because I love seeing the expressions on your faces! Its priceless!" she laughed and smirked and Fili groaned but smiled at her.

"You tricky little thief"

"Indeed, Mr. Durin"

"Don't call me that, just call me Fili please"

"I'll call you what I like"

"How does Thorin stand you?"

"He doesn't" she answered with a grin. Fili groaned again but overdramatically.

"Oh help me! I'm being tortured to death by a woman with words! Oh help me!" He snickered at her and she smiled slowly back, a mischievous glint creeping into her eyes.

"I can arrange that if you like Mr. Durin"

"I'm sure you could" He rolled his eyes as she moved closer.

"Oh I'm quite sure I could destroy you with a single touch" Fili raised an eyebrow at this and a thought seemed to dawn on him in that thick head of his.

"You can sure try" he retorted.

"Is that I challenge Mr. Durin?"

"Yes I do believe it is Mrs. Onyx"

"Then you're on"

"Good" She rolled her eyes and smiled slowly as a thought of her own dawned on her and she smiled demonically at him.

"Just one touch" he nodded in confirmation and she scooted closer till she was pressed up against him.

-Fili POV-

She move closer to him and he felt her body press against his and it sent a shiver across his entire body. A warm feeling spread throughout him as she smiled at him and he smiled back, his body tensing in anticipation for something that he didn't quite understand. She smirked at him then moved herself upon his lap and he felt a pang of desire run through him as she stilled and then turned to face him her legs crossed around his back as she pulled him forward.

"Just one touch wasn't that right?"

"One… or two..." he hoped that she was doing what he thought she was and judging by the look on her face she had some mischievous intent behind this act of… Intimacy. She smiled and her hand rose up and traced a pattern lightly on his face. Her touch sent him wild and he could hardly control himself from grabbing her and kissing her. He hungered to feel, to taste, to memorize her lips. He tensed as she brought her face close to his and he moved his arms so they encircled her. He felt her shiver at his touch and he smiled her. She closed the distance between they an tilted her face to kiss his neck and when he felt her ever so soft lips touch him he practically hoisted her up but there was one problem-she wasn't on his lap anymore.

Onyx POV

She used the wall to jump out of Fili's arms and basically pushed off the wall with her legs and flipped in midair while also drawing one of Fili's daggers from his sheath which was strapped to his back. She landed on her feet facing the blonde dwarf who looked utterly surprised to find her not upon him anymore and with one of his daggers in her hand. She grinned demonically at him.

"Just one touch remember Mr. Durin, just one"

"You…little..." Fili seemed to be at a loss for words.

"I told you one touch could destroy you" She smirked and then looked at the door, her keen ears telling her that someone was outside. "Thorin, why don't you come in? It's ever so ungracious for me to make you stay outside" A very surprised looking Thorin opened the door and stepped inside and then seeing the still dumbfounded Fili, he snorted and laughed.

"What did you do to my nephew?"

"Oh I just… simply accepted a challenge of which I'm sure you heard when you were eavesdropping"

"What challenge?" Thorin said, as he feigned innocence.

"That just one touch could destroy him. And look at him now," she said motioning to Fili, "he's having trouble doing anything at the moment as you can see. Apparently I'm very good at winning" She grinned and walked out of the room and closed the door to let Thorin and Fili work out what she had just said and her previous actions.

"_Inye melenth sen hae an daer" (I love this far too much)_

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it. I loved writing this and I love Onyx's trouble maker side show through her emotionless mask. And don't worry her journey will start soon I promise I just need to squeeze in a few things first that are more important than they seem. Even this chapter has a very vital point to it. well if you find any graamar or spelling mistakes please tell me and thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

-Thorin POV-

He stared at the closed door and then looked at the unmoving lump of Fili.

"She still has my knife," Fili stated, staring at the space where Onyx has just occupied.

"Why does she have your knife?"

"Beats me. You'd have to ask her,"

"So um we both like Onyx... what exactly ar we going to do about that?" He asked Fili, trying to keep a straight face, which was kind of hard because he was more or less out of his comfort zone by…a lot.

"I sense a problem arising,"

"No shit Fili, of course we have a problem," he snapped at Fili but instantly regretted it but Fili didn't seem to mind and instead he grinned, which made no sense to Thorin.

"Profanity? Uncle you know what they say..," Fili said, grinning.

"What do they say about it?"

"Be able to receive what you deal out,"

"And what does it have to do with this?" he shrugged at this and studied Thorin, trying to find what Onyx saw in him. Thorin's brown beard was trimmed to just a bit more than a stubble and crept up the sides of his face. Thorin was muscular; from years of working for a living when the dragon had taken their home but he was muscular too so what of all things did onyx see in his uncle?

"Okay, but the point is what are we going to do about it?" Thorin asked.

"Why don't we just let her choose between us? It's like a game to her through.. at least with me.. I don't know about you but she was only playing with me and I guess on this you have the upper hand but beware because she will fall for me yet,"

"Nephew, you have a lot yet to learn especially with women. You _never_ know what she is actually thinking and you will _never_ understand them. Is that clear?"

"Aye uncle," He sighed and looked back toward the window that overlooked the scenic wood.

"She likes me more you know,"

"So game on?"

"Game on Fili," Thorin replied

"And she kissed me," he added.

"She did what?" he grinned at Thorin and guessed that she had not kissed him. Well that was a relief. Maybe there was hope for him yet in the overshadowing darkness.

"Earlier, when you were eavesdropping on us"

"No wonder you were so dumbfounded,"

"Indeed,"

"Well she didn't sing to you, for I didn't hear a word of song escaping her mouth,"

"She sings?"

"Aye she does and quite beautifully may I add,"

"What did she sing?" he was generally surprised that she could sing, with her low voice, at least low for a female.

"An elvish song that fell from her ruby lips like a summer wind blowing cool air upon you,"

"Lucky," he said, thinking of Onyx's perfect voice.

"Indeed, I do love my voice and I'm glad you like it to Thorin," came a _very _familiar voice directly from the shadowy corner of Onyx's room.

-Onyx POV-

The boys looked at me surprise written all over their faces. She laughed and walked out of the dark corner and into the light of the moon that shone through her window and watched the two dwarves contemplate what the hell had just happened.

"I must say this was interesting conversation pertaining to a certain someone though I couldn't say who," she said, laughing.

"We didn't- I didn't..uh..help Thorin, please," Fili said stumbling over his words. She grinned even wider at his inability to talk. Thorin merely shrugged in that insufferably casual way of his. Fili glared at Thorin and she felt the tension level in the room skyrocket.

"Look Fili its fine and you were right, I can choose for myself and I'm sorry if my being playful made it seem like I like you less. Just give me time and I'll figure out who I like more since right now you both are at equal status on the like scale," with that she walked out of the room, though she paused at the door and looked at both dwarves.

"Oh and game on" and she walked out and walked down the stairs to see her great grandmother. The woods were alight with silver fire at this time of night and the moon cast its ethereal glow upon the glossy leaves of the golden wood. She made her way through the stony paths and to Galadriel's chambers, which were open to the start lit sky. Galadriel was sitting on her throne, which must have been a little uncomfortable but she didn't show it which was no surprise.

"Grandmother may I speak with you," she asked her voice echoing. She always called her great grandmother just plain grandmother since saying great grandmother was a little lengthy if you said it a lot.

"Of course my dear, you may walk with me," Galadriel said smoothly and she got up her train of her dress following behind her for several feet. She carefully stepped over the rain and walked next to her grandmother. After several paces of silence, as she was figuring out what to say, she spoke aloud.

"You were right about the two men thing grandmother,"

"I know it may seem complicated now but in time you will know who you love though I'm sad to say that your decision will have...unexpected consequences," she looked up at Galadriel alarmed by her words.

"What do you mean you're sad to say? Is it something bad? What will happen? I must know!" she exclaimed.

"I cannot tell you," Galadriel said softly.

"Can't or won't?" she retorted.

"Malrinhūr, you should be a bit more respectful to your elders… and to your friends," Her grandmother said, a bit forcefully.

"Do you mean Fili?" I asked, growing a little red in the face.

"You should not have teased him so Malrin. He will compete more fiercely and that will spur Thorin to act faster than he should. You must learn what appropriate conduct is for a queen"

"But I don't want to be queen. My heart desires freedom and it desire love but not to be queen. Being a queen means responsibility and rules and protocol. I don't want that,"

"You must learn sometime that good rulers don't ask for the crown, they fight for the greater good and don't focus on such mortal thing such as gold or gems. You will be a good ruler one day, my dear girl,"

She sighed and looked at her feet as she walked and thought about Galadriel words. Her father had tried too to run from the crown but yet he ruled with a fair and kind hand that would still slice down his opponents. She was scared of what the prophecy would mean for the beginning of her rule though and she feared the blood that would be spilled. The prophecy said that her city would burn again and she feared what that meant. Was it referring to her inner flame or physical flame? What did this all mean? And why her? Why couldn't someone else do this?

"Why did I of all people be chosen for such a thing? Why must I do this? I just want to be normal and live a normal life!"

"As one of my old friends used to say-"_It's like in the great stories...the ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger, they were. Sometimes you didn't even want to know the end, because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened? But, in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come and when the sun shines, it'll shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you; that meant something, even if you were too small to understand why. But, I think, I do understand; I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't. They kept going...because they were holding on to something: that there's some good in this world and it's worth fighting for!"_- He was a wise person and he too was full of fear and doubt but he gained knowledge and wisdom. Another certain hobbit and wizard said this-_ "__I wish it need not have happened in my time," Frodo said._

_"So do I," said Gandalf, "and so do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us," _ They spoke true and you will find their words encouraging in your own way but first you must understand them. Now go back to your rooms fore you must get some rest for tomorrow you set out for your home,"

"Home?" she said, her voice trembling.

"Minas Tirith," Galadriel confirmed.

She looked up at Galadriel, fear flashing in her eyes and then looked away and slowly walked back to her chambers which were know dwarf-free in which she was incredibly glad for since now she just needed some alone time to rest and think. She spotted two new sheets of paper upon her desk and picked up one. It read-

_To my sweet gem,_

_May it be an evening star,_

_Shines down upon you,_

_May it be when darkness falls,_

_Your heart will be true,_

_You walk a lonely road,_

_Oh! How far you are from home,_

_Oh the paths you have travelled,_

_Where your feet have laid bare earth behind,_

_How fares thee?_

_My heart yearns to hold you_

_To keep you safe_

_To feel your heart beat to heartbeat_

_Will you let me travel with you,_

_Will you let my shoulders bear you sorrows,_

_Oh how fares thee?_

_How fares thee without me?_

_Is my presence soothing and solid,_

_Is my absence noticed by you,_

_Am I missed by thee?_

_How fare you, my maiden?_

_How fares Thee?_

_-Thorin Oakenshield _

The scoundrel had written a poem for her and it was beautiful and it made her heart flutter. Who knew the king could write poetry so well? And if this note was from Thorin the other must be from Fili for who else would compete against the king as such? She set down the paper and picked up the second note. This one read-

_My lovely dove,_

_I hope this is good enough to show you my heart-_

_All I saw was smoke and fire_

_I didn't feel a thing_

_But suddenly I was rising higher_

_And I felt like I just made_

_The biggest mistake_

_When I thought about my love_

_When I thought about my heart_

_And the answer rang out clear_

_From somewhere up above_

_No greater gift has man_

_Than to lay down his life for love_

_And I wonder, would I give my life_

_Could I make that sacrifice?_

_If it came down to it_

_Could I take the dagger for you, I would_

_Yes I would, for you_

- Fili son of Dis

She smiled at the paper and realized that she could use this as an advantage to get ideas about what to write since she was a writer herself. Using words to capture the beauty and clarity of this world and putting them on paper was a key thing to her survival, fore she would not survive without her writing.

She lay down on her bed, after changing into her bed clothes and thought about those two poems an about her upcoming traveling. She thought that her mind was too busy and active for her to fall asleep but before she knew it her eyes had closed and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Well I think that went well, do you? I hope that you don't find too many mistakes and if you do I open it doesn't bother you but I am limited to what in know of grammar. (notice I didn't misspell grammar catwhiskers24!..inside joke.. ;) ) anyways I just wanted to say thank for reading and hope you enjoyed it!**


	18. Chapter 18

She awoke at dawn to a dwarf shaking her awake. She glared up at Thorin and he chuckled as she sat up and moaned about how early it was and how she should sleep later and excreta. She groaned and got up, not caring that she was in her slightly sheer bedclothes that hung loosely on her small frame. Well when she said small it wasn't exactly…well small compared to the dwarf because even though she wasn't the tallest elf, hell she wasn't even a tall human she was still several inches taller than Thorin. Her black hair was probably a complete mess since she got bedhead hair and that was _not_ pretty to look at. She combed through her hair with her fingers and glanced at Thorin.

"Did anyone ever tell you to not wake up women in the morning?" she asked, glaring.

"Aye, but as seeing I'm still alive I think it went well," Thorin replied calmly and with a smirk.

"So far at least," she murmured and walked over to her window where golden light shone in causing her skin to glow slightly in the light. She looked closer and realized she was literally glowing. Well that is weird she thought to herself. She had never recalled glowing before, since her fire power was not physical but more...spiritual. She looked back at Thorin who was staring at her in silence.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day or are we going to get going to Minas Tirinth Mr. Oakenshield," she asked, feeling as if she was exhibit A. Thorin looked away, his face slightly red and he got up and moved over to her.

"If I had to choose between travelling and being with you, I would choose you without a single doubt," Thorin said softly, his voice in her ear as he looked out the window.

"I bet you would but for now we must go Minas Tirinth. You and Fili are going to be quite the handful on the way there I do believe so behave yourself king, or you will find yourself lonely," she stated matter of factly. Thorin had started to breath a bit faster as his arm wrapped around her shoulders and touched her bare skin. His hot breath on her skin sent a shiver throughout her whole body and her heart fluttered. He moved away slightly and she chided herself for feeling disappointed that he did.

"You can't avoid me forever Onyx, for we travel together," Thorin laughed quietly

"I could let Fili kiss me and then where would you be," she smiled demonically back at him. That got Thorin's attention and he stared at her, his face suddenly serious.

"You already kissed him," he muttered.

"I only kissed his neck and that was just for fun- you should have seen his expression when he discovered I had taking is knife! Oh wait you did," she laughed at Thorin's partially relieved face.

"What? You want first dibs on kissing my lips, is that it," she smirked and rolled her eyes. She glanced at Thorin and found him staring at her, his intense deep blue eyes boring into her eyes, piercing her soul.

"Aye, that is exactly what I want," Thorin said softly moving slightly closer to her and she suddenly became hyper aware of his close proximity to her. She felt his hand on her skin and his arm pressed against her shoulder the warmth seeping through her thin shift. She felt his body as he pressed himself onto her and pushing her against the window, the cold glass rubbing against her skin. He raised his hand and stroked her face softly with his thumb, sending bolts of lightning through her where he touched her.

Suddenly a knock came at the door and an elven voice shouted that the rest of the dwarves were waiting for her and Thorin to leave. She smiled, finding an excuse to move and get away from the intoxicating Thorin Oakenshield. She gently moved the king to the side and went to her wardrobe and started packing up her travelling clothes and an elven dress her great grandmother had given her. It was an icy blue with black roses etched in the fine silk. The dress seemed to shimmer in the light of the moon and since she probably wouldn't be coming back here for quite some time, she packed it with her necessities. Thorin watched her, she felt his gaze on her as she moved around, pretending to be busy, which since she was packing she technically was, but it felt like she was just giving herself a reason to stay away from him and his intimate desires. Once she was done packing she spared a glance at Thorin, who still hadn't moved from where he was standing before and then called out as she headed out the door.

"You coming Thorin or must I drag you along," Thorin followed her down the elven stairs and back to where the rest of the company waited for them. She spotted Balin and went to hug the old dwarf.

"My friend, how are you," she asked, studying Balin.

"I feel great lass, now that you are safe and well,"

"Well I'm safe from enemies but not from.. certain dwarves," she chuckled and looked at Thorin, who was staring at her from his position with Dwalin at his side and Oin trying to talk to him.

"Aye, I understand lass, I'm sure that they'll give you your space,"

"I wouldn't be so sure Mr. Balin, fore one of them got a bit close this morning,"

"You defended yourself then and with good intent, for you need time to figure this out and they are pressuring you," Balin said, his voice filled with wisdom that would clearly evident.

"Aye, they are and I hate feeling more stressed but I like them both equally. Thorin is a bit more of a quiet, confident man while Fili is easy to talk to and a good friend to have," She said looking at Fili who was glancing over at her every so often.

"Thorin is used to getting what he wants too so he will probably try to persuade you in any means necessary but that cannot be helped. When that dwarf sets his eyes on something he usually gets it pretty darn fast" Balin replied.

"We set out for Minas Tirinth now, make sure you are ready and have everything for we will not be stopping anywhere until we reach the city," came a booming voice that echoed with authority. The boats were brought out since they were travelling on the river Andiun and then on through Emyn Muil. All the dwarves started toward the boats and Onyx found herself in a boat with Fili while Thorin glared at his nephew but couldn't n move to their boat since he had to lead. She grinned at Fili and then mischievously at Thorin who sent a return glare that said _if you even get close to Fili I am coming over as soon as we stop for the night and am going to kiss you in front of Fili. _She laughed and moved closer to Fili, brushing her arms against his torso as she grabbed her oars. Then she grinned at Thorin who now had a just _you wait until this evening_ look on his face. She started getting in sync with Fili at rowing and then gazed out around her and looked back at her grandmother who was standing near the water's edge watching the company leave. Then as the boat went around a bend in the river her Grandmother passed out of sight and the endless trees reached for the sky.


	19. Chapter 19

The wind howled in her ears as she walked over the flat plains of the Wold. The dry, barren ground made for easy traveling but with no good cover at night they were left out in the open and could be ambushed by whatever lurked in the shadows of night. The arid climate and the hot sun combined made the company have to stop often to drink up a part of their precious water supply. She didn't think that they would really make it to Minas Tirinth without stopping in some town to restock. They had left the boats a few days back, hoping to make better time over the land but the days seemed to drag on forever. She thought that they should have just kept to the boats instead. She looked up and saw that the sky was clear but at the edge off to the east was a huge roiling storm front. She could see, even from this distance that the clouds were whipping around each other very quickly. There was no funnel of yet but she doubt that it wouldn't happen. The wind was picking up as the company searched for any source of cover but none was to be found in the valar forsaken place. Her pack grew heavier and heavier as she walked since she carried her necessities with her plus her dress and her weapons. Her shoulder and arms ached dully as she forced herself to put foot after foot forward. Her feet ached too, and her head hurt from lack of water. Never in her life had she felt this… tired save one time. She leaned on Fili, who was walking next to her and her smiled grimly at her. Thorin was yet again at the head of the company and he continued at this grueling pace. He pushed all the dwarves ahead making sure no one stopped to rest or even slow down. The blonde dwarf beside her tried to get her to enter his conversation between him and Gloin but her mouth was parched and she felt no need to speak and was irate, not at Fili but at the damned weather and the approaching storm. The storm would reach them by nightfall and they _needed_ to find some shelter or they wouldn't survive the night if they happened to be caught in the eye of the storm.

The air become somewhat cooler soon and the moisture level seemed to rise, which was a relief to her senses though she knew it meant that the storm was creeping ever closer to the group. Thorin called for a rest and she nearly collapsed but Fili caught her and she smiled up at him and he grinned back and gently set her down on his lap as he himself sat down. Fili's gentle embrace felt safe and reassuring to her water starved mind. She let her mind wander as she unconsciously stroked Fili's hand with her thumb. What would happen once they reached Minas Tirinth? What sort of welcome would she get? Did her parents already arrive at Minas Tirinth or were they still on the road? What would happen when she was declared heir to the throne for she knew she couldn't avoid it forever? Many more question flitted through her mind but her thoughts took an abrupt turn to her dilemma of two lovers. Who would she choose? What would happen to the other? How could she ever make such a decision? Thorin was utterly loyal and seductive _and_ ruggedly handsome while Fili was charming and quick to laugh plus he was easy to talk to and he actually listened, not that Thorin didn't but Thorin made you want to impress him. This choice would have a big impact on herself and her way of life. What would her mother say? What her father think? What would Suzan think? God she missed Suzan, one of her best friends, she hoped she would see her again someday- her and her probably by now husband Sam. Those two were so kind and gentle and amazing but most of all they had their innocence left. That was what she longed for- ignorance of the surrounding chaotic world of death and despair. The shire was so secluded and out of the way that they never even knew of the one ring and the evil that the rest of the world had feared. That pure and undiluted innocence was something she would never know. One day- if she survived this, she would go back and see her friends and hope that they had lived happy lives while she was gone. Thorin entered her mind as she thought of her future and she felt a bit guilty since she was lying in Fili's arms thinking about Thorin. She turned her thoughts back to Fili and his strong arms that embraced her body in a gentle way. She sat up and gave Fili an imploring look and pointed to his water casket. He laughed and grabbed the water casket, bringing it to her lips but made sure that no water fell from it. She rolled her eyes and tried to grab it but Fili just held it above her head.

"Give me a kiss and you can have the water. Only then can you have a sip. I might even give you a whole mouthful if you give me another kiss," he grinned at her and she sighed and muttered to herself about insolent boys and smacking sense into a certain dwarf.

"Fine I will master bargainer but only because I'm utterly parched," she gave his one quick kiss on his cheek and then gave him a pointed look.

"On the lips or no water," she glanced over at Thorin who was staring at her and grinned at him and then proceeded to give Fili and long playful kiss on the lips. His lips were soft and she moaned softly as he returned the kiss.

"Now that is how to kiss Onyx. It seems you have some experience in these matters. All the better for me of course," she snorted and grabbed the water that Fili _graciously _lowered so she could reach it. She risked another glance at Thorin and found him steaming, his face red and he had a _just you wait till I get my hands all over you_ look on his face and she smiled with fake innocence at him. Thorin only scowled and then proceeded to glare at Fili. She gulped down a few mouthfuls of water and then handed the bottle back to Fili who took a quick drink too. She then got up and walked over to Balin but Thorin got in the way.

"What exactly were you doing with Fili," Thorin said stoically. I tilted my head and tried to look as puzzled as possible.

"What do you mean," she asked, trying hard not to grin.

"I mean your little kiss with him," Thorin hissed under his breath.

"Oh that little thing. He wouldn't give me any water without giving him a kiss. So I gave him one to remember," she grinned now, unable to contain herself. Thorin narrowed his eye and glanced at Fili who was staring at them.

"I'll just have to return the favor then then," Thorin said.

"What fav-"she was interrupted as Thorin promptly grabbed her and kissed her roughly, wrapping his arms around her, crushing her against him. She could feel his breath hitch as she kissed him back and she smiled against his lips. She couldn't stop herself from kissing him it sort of just happened and really she didn't mind. His lips crushed hers and his shoved his tongue into her mouth seeking her. She responded by smacking him in the face and moving back. She gasped for air and put her hands on her knees to recover her breath. _What the hell was she thinking? She had just kissed Thorin fucking Oakenshield, the king of Erebor. _

"Fuck you" she gasped out glaring at Thorin. He only grinned.


	20. Chapter 20

The wind had increased to an almost unbearable speed that whipped the dwarves around like they were paper. There was no escaping the howling monster that bore down on them from above. A violent swirling vortex of clouds descended on the tired and ragged group. The wind clawed at our clothes and nipped at our heels. Rain hit us from all directions, soaking each and every one of us to the core, the drops of water felt like daggers stabbing into her face and other exposed skin. The hail fell like stones from the hellish sky, and several golf ball sizes of hail pounded against her body. Every single of them left a new cut, blood welling out of them all at an alarming rate. The bedraggled group hugged the earth, which was increasingly slippery with mud and other muck. She felt like her body was being thrown around by orcs, around and around and around. She spun away; the tornado's grip was an unescapable vise. She heard a faint cry over the turbulent wind that sounded faintly like Fili but she couldn't tell for sure. All she was the pain of being pounded against the bare sodden ground over and over again. Her face was bruised beyond anything she had ever knew and her whole body ached from the grueling pace when she was walking before the storm and then this brutal monster ripping herself apart. The twisting funnel engulfed her and threw her around and within in the second strike against the cold hard unforgiving ground she felt her vision leaving, not that she could see anything anyways, but stars danced in her eyes and the black roaring monster of a tornado smashed her body once more against the hard turf. She felt her head crunch against a rock and then nothing.

She floated around in a grey haze. All she could see was the grey, endless grey soupy fog. She saw nothing and felt nothing but that creepy grey murky substance. She reached out to touch it but discovered that her body was no more. How could she be here? What is this place? What was going on? Then a beam of pure starlight shone brightly through the eternal mist. She felt like she was moving forward but she had no body- no legs to walk with and no feet to step with. She looked, for it felt like looking,, down at herself and discovered that she was the grey vapor, she for an instant, saw her body solidify but it went right back to the porous substance. Okay this was really weird and it topped the list of weird things on her ever growing list she had begun making since she had first stolen Thorin's horse. There was this one time that she had accidentally walked into a room where Dwalin and Bombur were tossing around Ori like he was a sack of wheat. _And_ they were singing an old dwarf song about dwarvish letters of their alphabet. Now that was weird but then something else (also weird) happened. The grey mist cleared to show her her memories that she had just remembered. That was very strange and then the white beam of starlight, she didn't know how she knew it was starlight but she just... well _knew_, moved and started to circle her spinning faster and faster around and around and around. Then it occurred to her... _was she still alive?_ She didn't even know if she was alive. Now that was a morbid thought but one to consider. Was this hell? Where was she? The beam of light did not slow until what felt like ages and when it moved on the grey mist cleared to show a landscape down below her. She saw a body on the ground and beside it were two dwarves, kneeling on the ground in what looked like grief. The female, for she could see it was not male, had long dark raven hair, tan skin and through she could not see her eye because they were closed, she knew they were a deep blue cracked with icy veins. The two dwarves picked up the girl's body and stroked her long hair and tears fell from their eyes. She could see deep cuts in the girl's arms and legs and a particularly deep gash in the girl's forehead. Blood soaked the dwarf's hands and their clothes as they tried to staunch the blood flow. She felt a strange connection to the girl but the sense of familiarity was odd for she had no knowledge of her. The dwarves laid the body back down on the muddy ground and they wept openly while the other dwarves, whom she had just noticed, tried to comfort them. Then the image dissipated into smoke. She felt a deep vibration in herself and noticed a swirling vortex and a sudden fear engulfed her head... if she had a head. That was a creepy thought. The vortex swirled under her, dragging her downwards toward it. She tried to scream but she had no mouth, which infuriated her to no end. Then a sudden deep resonating voice echoed through her mind.

"_A second chance for a death that was never supposed to happen. A second chance to choose. A second chance to find yourself. Do this or middle earth will be plunged into darkness and decay. Go now- go now and return to your waking body"_

Her eyes flew open and she gasped, breathing heavily and sat upright but instantly regretted it and she vomited all over the ground. Her stomach groaned and her body ached with thousands of tiny spears prickling her all at once. Then she buried beneath a dwarf or two's bear hug, where in which she found she could not breathe. She feebly clawed at them and they both let go instantly and she gasped for more air. One dwarf, the one with blonde hair, whom she remembered to be named Fili, propped her up against him while the other shoved a cup of water into her trembling hands. Her hands shook so much that the other dwarf, Thorin had to help her bring the cup to her cracked lips. She drank greedily and then let the cup fall from her hands as she found she couldn't support her own body weight and completely collapsed on Fili, her head on his shoulder. Speaking of her head, it pounded in rhythm with her heartbeat, each beat sending a slice of pain through her head. She felt her head rolled back on Fili's shoulder and then her eyes closed as they rolled back into her head.

_"__Seadh! __Mi àlainn" (NO!, My beautiful) _

**Well that was nice. I know what your all think and yes golf does exist in middle earth. If you remember in the first hobbit movie was Gandalf telling Bilbo a tale of his forefathers about how a took used "a club to hit off the goblin kings head and it sailed 100 yards and went down a rabbit hole. And the battle was won and the game of golf invented at the same time"- so ha!**


	21. Chapter 21

The next thing she knew she was in a bumpy, uncomfortable bed and a certain dwarf was standing over her, looking very worried. Her eyes hurt from the sudden glare of light and she squinted until the glare lessened, bring that certain dwarf in to crystal clear definition. The room she was in was small, no bigger than a small shack. A burning candle was on the bedside table and a book beside it. Thorin stood by the bed, leaning over her and was caressing her hair lightly. He smiled when she saw he was awake and then looked worried again as she tried to sit up, but the instant she moved her head, pain poured into her senses and told her to back off the moving and rest. So that's what she did.

"Are you okay, _mi àlainn_," Thorin asked, his expression now grim.

"What do you think buzzard brain," she grumbled, "of course I'm not all right". He chuckled at her tone and then sat down on the bed, carefully positioning himself as so not to sit on her legs.

"If you're well enough to insult me then I think your wits have at least," he smirked and laughed as she rolled her eyes at him.

"You would think you would just lay off an injured comrade but apparently you just annoy them to death. Is this what you do to all the others? Annoy them to death and then resurrect them?" she sighed looked at Thorin, exasperated. He just shrugged and then an idea seemed to make its way into his thick head because he slowly grinned wickedly.

"What are you thinking?" she asked warily.

"You can't run from me now or make up some excuse to get away," he then leaned close till she could feel his breath on her lips. Her face flushed red and he smirked and then kissed her and yet again she was rendered helpless at his touch. All she could do to not start tearing off Thorin's shirt was immersing herself in his lips. She moaned softly and kissed him back fervently trying to quell her growing need to touch Thorin in ways that she had never expected. He pulled back after what felt like hours and grinned, clearly pleased with himself.

"You... you... little..." she sputtered, looking for the right words.

"Can't find the right words, my little bird? First time I've seen you speechless. This is a moment to remember. The first time Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror ever heard Princess Malrinhūr speechless," he grinned again and then laughed at her expression. She just glared at him and then attempted to turn on her side away from him, but pain shot through the length of her body and she winced and groaned softly. Thorin instantly went from cheerful back to Mr. Worry.

"Don't try to strain yourself, I don't need or want any more injuries just because of your stubbornness, and Fili would agree and you know it,"

"Oh come on. I'm fine, just you wait till I punch you in the face and then you'll know that I'm fine," she snapped, feeling irate because she couldn't actually punch Thorin in the face.

"Someone is feeling grouchy" she heard another voice say and she looked and saw Fili standing in the doorway.

"Oh hello Fili, how are you today?" she asked, ignoring the king for now and focusing on Fili.

"Oh I'm fine but the question remains whether you are Mrs. Grouchy," Fili answered.

"I'm fine too but Mr. Worry here think it to be not so. I even insulted him to prove it but he is just too stubborn," She said, smiling innocently. Fili didn't buy it for one second but he still went along with it.

"Looks like someone doesn't have a lot of faith in your healing abilities," he laughed and moved to sit beside her in front of Thorin of course, who growled but stood up and went to stand in the doorway, still watching her though. Something nagged her at the back of her mind. What had Fili said? Healing abilities? Wait a minute… she found her mind trapped around those two words. Healing abilities? Why did that echo in her mind like so? She pushed against her memories but found an iron door in front of her, mentally of course. She kicked and shoved at the door but it wouldn't budge. Then she, being quite irritated by now, summoned up her _naur_ (fire) inside herself and pushed it against the door with all her strength and it was burned away and discarded as she ran right through it. All of it in her mind of course. Memories pouring into her head- locked up with a _naur_ key that had lurked inside her this whole time. No wonder healing abilities had struck a chord and led her to these particular memories. She could literally heal herself with fire that burned in her veins. Why had that been locked up? Why had she done that on herself, for a mind lock could only be done by the wielder? Then a startling memory hit her.

_She was standing in the middle of a small town. It was night but the sky was alit. Down on side of the main path was a line of shops with little houses atop them. Down the other side of the path was a bank, a tavern, a hotel, and a large house, much bigger than the shabby buildings surrounding it. In her younger mind, which was panicking for a good reason since orcs were ravaging the town, the town was burning and she was scared. She cried out for her mother but her cry was lost in the shouts of her father's me as each one was struck down by a bloody blade. One of her father's hunters stood near her and she watched as he was disemboweled and she cringed away from the blood that now spilled out of the dead man. She shrieked and stumbled backward, tears falling down her small face until she ran into one of the hideous creatures. It turned to her, a grin on it ugly face as it raised its sword. She couldn't move. Fear engulfed her and she froze, her feet made of lead. Then a body slammed into her sending her toppling out of the way of the descending sword. She heard a distinct thud and wet, squishy sound and then a groan of pain. She looked at her savoir, only to see her father's pale face looking back at her. _

_"__Father?" she whispered. "Father?' she said again, louder._

_"__Run Tirinaaranaur!" he cried out and then the light in his eyes dimmed and she was left alone in this cruel world._

_"__No! Papa! You must stay with me!" she yelled at him. He couldn't go away now but even she knew what it meant when the fire died in in an elementals eye. She saw the sword fall but she cried, tears falling like rain down her face. She didn't feel the pain of the sword entering her back nor did she even register it. She screamed out, fire pulsing in her vein, flaming all around her. She let out a cry of anguish and then all hell was set loose. Fire burned all around her, fire burned the orcs, fire burned the men, fire, fire, and fire burned her. Fire burned inside her, pulsating to the beat of her heart. __Flames flickered all around her burning everything as she cried, her tears scorching hot, but she didn't feel a thing. Fire was burning her up and yet it felt...__free she let loose another howl of despair and another and another, each bringing another fresh wave of fire that burned white in the night sky. The fire licked her skin but she didn't feel pain, only the soothing calm that water brought to burns. She stared at the burning body of her father and collapsed, her energy spent and the fire dimmed but she didn't notice. All she could see was her father dying before her eyes. Over and over and over and over she saw him slam into the hard packed earth, each time a blade slicing through his shoulder and right into his heart as it plunged deep into his chest. She creamed again but no fire came again, no fire burned. All she felt was emptiness. She cried into her cold father's shoulder, until exhaustion swept her away. _

A single tear fell down her face and she stared, uncomprehendingly at Fili, seeing him yet not as she was swallowed up by her newfound memories and most importantly the fact that _she was not Aragorn's and Arwen's daughter. _Fili was talking fore she could see his lips move but she heard nothing. The sounds of her screams echoed in her ears. She was not a princess, she was not human and elf, she was elemental, an ancient race from before the men and the elves. And she was alone. She was the last of her kind. She had killed them all in her grief and her despair.

Then something shook her and she blinked her eyes and the real world flooded into her senses.

"—out of it! Onyx, can you hear me? I said snap out of it! Onyx, please hear me," Fili cried out, his voice rising in hysteria. Fili was shaking her shoulders and yet she felt no pain. She drew in a shaky breath and then looked at Fili, and she actually saw him this time.

"It's okay Fili, I'm here, I'm okay," she said quietly. He instantly stopped shaking her and only then did she notice the tears in his eyes. He drew in a breath, shuddering and then released and she could visibly see him relax. "I'm here, I'm back" she murmured again to comfort him.

"You were shaking and tears were coming out of your eyes like rain. Your eyes were glazed over and you... you," his voice trembled before continued on, "You went suddenly still and then I could detect neither breath nor a pulse," he ended, his voice still shaking. She sat up, and was surprised to find that there was no pain in doing so she hugged Fili tightly and he sobbed quietly into her shoulder. She mentally groaned. How the hell was she supposed to explain her seizures to everyone else? She could not tell them what she now knew. It was too dangerous and what would they think of her then? For sure they would cast her out and leave her for dead if she told them that she had been the cause of her races extinction. She let Fili cry for a little bit and then pulled back and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He gave her a small smile but his eyes were still red. Then she realized Thorin was missing.

"Where is Thorin? He was here before," she asked.

"He left the room before you had your seizure thing," he replied. Oh. Well that was… convenient because the fewer who knew of it the better. She hugged Fili again and then let him go and lay back on the bed, resting her head on the pillow. Fili moved himself so he was lying beside her so she rested her head on his chest instead. He stroked her hair and held her close, as if afraid that she would start shaking again. She heard the sound of pounding feet and then the sound of Balin's voice but exhaustion overtook her and she fell asleep in Fili's embrace.

**Well that was very exciting. oh and by the way ****_Tirinaaranaur_**** translates into** Bright Burning Fire. **I thought it was nice to turn your image of onyx upside down now that you know that she isn't a princess.. or is she? *grins wickedly* well anyways thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

She woke up alone, cold, and thirsty. She groaned and stretched and then proceeded to get up and walk out of the small room and well she didn't know where she was going as long as it was out. She entered a short, narrow hallway and made her way to the end where another door stood. She opened it and peaked inside, err well actually it lead outside. She looked out at the plains that stretched endlessly on, touching the sky on the horizon. The dark muddy brown earth was pitted with footprints from the dwarves and what looked like to be men. She saw no one else so she walked out and her bare feet sunk into the mud, making squelching noises. The once tall grasses were now matted down from the heavy rainfall. She walked out a bit and found a flat stone that had been baking in the sun for a while. She sat down, cross-legged on the warm stone and double checked that she was alone again before holding out the palm of her hand and willing a small burst of fire in existence. The air above her palm shimmered and then a small flame flickered to life and she smiled. While some knowledge was still locked away, probably with some more memories, she felt more at ease now. She was happy that she wasn't a princess and wasn't the heir to the throne of Gondor. Her name wasn't even Malrinhūr, which was given to her by Arwen. Her true name, which was a bit long, was _Arathcaranorgaladrin, _which literally translated into _exalted red fire radiant queen._ Most people just called her Arath or Galadrin to shorten it up a bit. The queen part of her didn't worry her much since she couldn't rule over a bunch of dead people so technically the queen part shouldn't even go into her name but it was what her mother had named her so she wished to stay true to it. Her past was mostly known now though she knew there were a few gaps and holes where there should be memory. Another problem for another time. The questions right now included why had her father and her mother hid her true self from her and why only now could she access her _naur_. She felt a little angry at them and definitely irritated at herself for hiding such things. She knew that she should tell the company but she didn't want to be thrown out or cast away like an old tunic. That was one of her greatest fears- never to be accepted in any society because of her fire and he past. The fire in her palm grew bigger as her thoughts turned panicky and dark. It splashed out of her hand and started the soggy grass on fire. Her fire was special fore it didn't need to have a dry source of fuel to burn. It could be raining and her fire would still burn bright. She stood up quickly, her thoughts racing to find a way to put it out, but a memory triggered something inside of her and she fell to the ground, not quite unconscious but yet not fully conscious at the same time. The fire around her burst and rapidly grew larger until it stopped at the edge of the cabin. She could see the fire but it was like looking through water- distorted and unfocussed. Then her vision collapsed and she felt her mind darken.

_Water. Water everywhere. She didn't know what way was up and she couldn't see a single light to show her the way. Her clothes dragged her down the deep blue of the water seemed to be singing to her, pulling her towards it. Her lungs burned and fire raged all around her body but the flames were black as night and they burned her skin unlike the friendly red flames that soothed her.__She tried to scream but water entered her mouth and she couldn't swallow she couldn't... She couldn't breathe she couldn't move. Her skin blistered and burned underwater. Then all seemed calm. A peace fell over her and the black flames disappeared and she heard her mother's voice calling out to her, to come to her, down in the deep. Her vision was fading when she felt a yank in a direction, which one she did not know, but it was away from her mother. She struggled to go towards her mother but the hands held her tightly and her strength was fading fast. Her mother's voice echoed in her head. _

_"__Starlight shining upon the white goddess_

_White goddess I seek_

_Stone statues I find_

_Oh where art thou? _

_Where art thou hiding my white goddess?_

_Doves fly high_

_Singing of love but I cannot see_

_My love_

_I cannot see thou_

_Starlight so precious and pure_

_Full of memory and spirit_

_I cannot find _

_The white goddess who haunts me_

_Beautiful in moon and star_

_But linger not_

_Yes find me_

_Find me and be free_

_Come and find _

_Come and see _

_For the last rays of star fall,"_

_Another tug on her body and her head broke through to the surface but she could not breathe because water still flowed in her vein. Her vision faded but she still caught one glimpse of her savior. Black hair and blue eyes. Her vision faded to black._

The fire was gone and she was alive. Her breath came in ragged gasps and she still felt the water choking her. Her eyes blinked open as she was sitting up and she instantly groaned and coughed up water. She hadn't actually been drowning through; it had only been a nightmare memory. She continued to cough and retch for a few more minutes. At this point she realized she was bathed in a red glow and she saw that the fire wasn't completely gone. Her body was surrounded with a ring of red flames. She felt the familiar warmth and soothing feeling when the fire touched her bare skin. When she looked out beyond her fire she froze and stared at the surrounding dwarves who kept their distance from her. Worst of all was the fear that reflected in Thorin and Fili's eyes.

**Sorry it was so short but I wanted it to end right then! I promise a longer chapters soon! I'm still trying to complete Onyx's character since her memory lock and her delusions don't really show the true heart and mind of her character. once I get past all this... which this is important because I want you readers to understand why she's the way she is and what she's been through. Especially her fear of being queen, that's a key thing that will appear in the next chapter. Well thank for reading and if you find any grammar or spelling mistake please tell me! **


	23. Chapter 23

She cursed herself for her recklessness. She should have gone farther away before testing herself and her power. She looked down; averting her eyes in shame from the dwarves' gazes and then took a deep breath.

"Hi everybody," she squeaked out, her voice betraying her. Nobody else said a word and she felt her face flush at their stares. She put out her fire and then slowly walked toward the company. Each step she took toward them equated to one step they took away from her. She sighed and turned away and then feeling the need to be alone, she ran toward the noon sun, which was high in the endless blue sky that was dotted with fluffy white clouds. The muddy ground slowed her not, as each place where her feet fell was dried instantly by the emanating heat from her high body temperature. She heard footfalls behind her but she didn't look back, fearing that whoever was following her would only criticize her and belittle her. She needed to escape and she was faster than dwarves, her stride longer and her stamina lasted a lot longer. She soon left whoever was following behind her and she continued to run, enjoying the rush of wind in her face and the grass underfoot. Her hair spread out behind like a midnight cape and she felt the soothing flames rush over her again, but she was careful not to set the grass on fire. She ran till the sky was a pale grey as the sun's last warm rays fell upon the land. She slowed down and took a moment to assess her situation. Fact-she didn't have any plan of what to do next. Fact- she wouldn't survive long out here. Fact- Thorin and Fili probably wouldn't want her now that they knew part of her secret. Okay, that was sort of an opinion but that wasn't the point. She blew a few strands of her hair out of her face and then decided to find somewhere that she could rest for the night, not that she was physically tired but because she was emotionally exhausted and needed some time to think. She found a small hill that would block a person's view of her and she also discovered a pool of water on the other side. It was surprisingly deep and she was eternally grateful for it. She felt dirty and needed to relax and this was the perfect spot from prying eyes that she could bathe and think. She set to work using the tussle to help block anyone's view, not that there was anyone for that matter but she liked to be safe. You never knew if a stray orc pack was around or worse. She finished that and then slipped out of her dirty and sweaty clothes and jumped into the pool. She instantly felt better, the water soothed her hot body and though she felt the pool get a bit warmer after she initially jumped in, she didn't cool down her internal body heat. She relaxed and gazed across the plain and up at the now dark and starry sky. The starlight or _elithil_, was shining down, its light pure and precious, and full of mystery. She often looked at the stars at night and wondered how far the light must travel; for they were very far away to be only a glimmering speck to even an elemental's eyes. She smiled at the distant stars and sang out I a clear voice the lyrics of a song she knew by heart and soul.

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel,_

_Silivren penna míriel_

_O menel aglar elenath!_

_Na-chaered palan-díriel_

_O galadhremmin ennorath,_

_Fanuilos, le linnathon_

_Nef aear, sí nef aearon!_

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel!_

_o menel palan-díriel_

_le nallon sí di'nguruthos!_

_A tiro nin, Fanuilos!_

_A! Elbereth Gilthoniel!_

_Silivren penna míriel_

_O menel aglar elenath!_

_(Snow-white! Snow-white! O Lady clear!_

_O Queen beyond the Western Seas!_

_O Light to us that wander here_

_Amid the world of woven trees!_

_Gilthoniel! O Elbereth!_

_Clear are thy eyes and bright thy breath!_

_Snow-white! Snow-white! We sing to thee_

_In a far land beyond the Sea._

_O stars that in the Sunless Year_

_With shining hand by her were sown,_

_In windy fields now bright and clear_

_We see your silver blossom blown!_

_O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!_

_We still remember, we who dwell_

_In this far land beneath the trees,_

_Thy starlight on the Western Seas.)_

She ended and felt calmed by the song. Her mother had sung it to her many times and Arwen had continued to do so too. She knew that she was trying to avoid a certain topic but she had to decide on what she was going to do next. Should she return and risk being cast out or should she stay away? Should she go back to Lothlorien or should she go to somewhere new, perhaps Rohan and the golden halls of the rohirrim? What would she possibly do to explain this? Should she tell Thorin of the fire night when she young or should she hold back? She was unsure what to do and she just wanted to relax but she knew she had to decide what to do for the 'morrow would come quickly. She got out of the pool and dried herself by evaporating the water off her body and then set to work cleaning her clothes till they were dirt-free. She also instantly dried them and then slipped the worn clothes over her body. Then she laid back against the gentle slope that created the small hill and fell asleep under the light of the full moon. She didn't notice her body start to glow softly in the night and neither did she wake up at the soft sound of approaching footsteps. She didn't even wake up at the soft touch of a dwarf. The dwarf lay down beside her and held her close, her body warming his from the night chill. Arath, for the first time in a while, slept soundly that night and her dreams were not plagued with fear and self-incrimination.

The next morning she awakened to the breaths that tickled her neck at an even pace. She realized then that she was being held and was pressed up against a warm body. She turned around to face him and found herself staring into the deep blue eyes of Thorin Oakenshield. Her breath hitched and she felt her heartbeat quicken as he stared at her, his eyes focused on her face. She felt a rush of doubt and fear. What if he was tricking her? What if he left her? What if- her thoughts were interrupted by Thorin.

"Onyx, please don't run, please don't hide from me," she swallowed and looked away from his intense stare and paused a second before answering.

"I'm sorry if I scared you yesterday," she whispered, not daring to look at him. She felt tears well up inside her but she was determined not to cry in front of him. She had to appear strong.

"You didn't scare me, Onyx, I was just surprised at you on fire," Thorin replied. She shook her head vigorously.

"No, I know what I saw. You were frightened as was everyone else who was there, but you and Fili looked to most scared" she retorted, trying to withhold the dam that was building up inside her. Then she felt the first tear fall down her face as the last couple weeks caught up with her. The physical stress and emotional stress alone was enough to send her reeling but add to the fact that she had discovered that she wasn't who she thought she was and that she had a dangerous power at her disposal that she couldn't control she couldn't stand it any longer and she let of a sob and then the flood started and she felt tears rain down her face and Thorin's arms tense around her and she buried her head in his chest, sobbing. Thorin held her and muttered words of comfort to her and waited for her to stop crying, not once did he stop to question her. She was glad for his embrace and for his trust in he but she felt so overwhelmed and her high stress levels caused a part of her to still doubt him but she pushed that part away and wrapped her arms around Thorin. He smiled down at her and kissed her head and then set her in his lap as he sat up. She snuggled up to him, not caring what she would think later about her actions. Her sobbing slowed and soon she was left holding onto the man that she trusted wholly.

"I'm sorry for breaking down like that it's just…," she trailed off, unsure how to explain. Thorin hugged her and then relaxed his arms around her waist.

"It's okay, _Mo aingeal truacanta, _I understand_,"_ he replied, his voice soft. (_My angel of compassion)_.

"No! You don't understand! You don't..," she broke off and bit her tongue and stared up at Thorin.

"Then let me understand,_Mi àlainn,"_ he suggested. She took a deep breath and figured that this was the best time as ever to tell him of her past.

"It's a long story and a long explanation. I will start with I am not who I thought I was. My real name is _Arathcaranorgaladrin_, which is elvish for 'exalted red fire radiant queen', but you needn't say that whole thing. You can just call me Arath or Galadrin. I am a fire elemental. I was born long ago for each elemental year is three of your years. By yours years I am about 120 years old, approximately of course. I was born in a small town called _Norgaladwen_ which means fire radiance in the common tongue. I grew up in this town a princess, since I was a daughter to the queen. My mother's name was _Norin_ which means fire queen. My father's name was _Amlugnir_ which meant dragon. They both died when I was young. My father died saving me from an orc invasion during my young years. That night was the worst night of my life. They slaughtered mother in her own bed and they took my father from me in front of my own eyes. That night… the sky was burning," he voice took on a certain quality whenever she began to tell a story as it did now. "I had been standing in the middle of the street. It was night but the sky was alit. Down on side of the main path was a line of shops with little houses atop them. Down the other side of the path were a bank, a tavern, a hotel, and a large house, much bigger than the shabby buildings surrounding it. In my younger mind, which was panicking for a good reason since orcs were ravaging my town, the town was burning and I was scared. I cried out for my mother but my cry was lost in the shouts of my father's men as each one was struck down by a bloody blade. One of my father's hunters stood near me and I watched as he was disemboweled and i cringed away from the blood that now spilled out of the dead man. I shrieked and stumbled backward, tears falling down my small face until I ran into one of the hideous creatures. It turned to me, a grin on its ugly face as it raised its sword. I couldn't move. Fear engulfed her and I froze, my feet made of lead. Then a body slammed into me sending me toppling out of the way of the descending sword. I heard a distinct thud and wet, squishy sound and then a groan of pain. I looked at my savoir, only to see my father's pale face looking back at me.

"Father?" I had whispered. "Father?' I said again, louder.

"Run Tirinaaranaur!" he cried out and then the light in his eyes dimmed and she was left alone in this cruel world.

"No! Papa! You must stay with me!" I had yelled at him. He couldn't go away now but even I knew what it meant when the fire died in an elementals eye. I had seen the sword fall but I cried, tears falling like rain down her face. I didn't feel the pain of the sword entering my back nor did I even register it. I screamed out, fire pulsing in my veins, flaming all around me. I let out a cry of anguish and then all hell was set loose. Fire burned all around me, fire burned the orcs, fire burned the men, fire, fire, and fire burned her. Fire burned inside me, pulsating to the beat of my heart. Flames flickered all around me burning everything as I cried, my tears were scorching hot, but I didn't feel a thing. Fire was burning me up and yet it felt... free. I let loose another howl of despair and another and another, each bringing another fresh wave of fire that burned white in the night sky. The fire licked my skin but I didn't feel pain, only the soothing calm that water brought to burns. I stared at the burning body of my father and collapsed my energy spent and the fire had dimmed but I didn't notice. All I could see was my father dying before my eyes. Over and over and over and over I saw him slam into the hard packed earth, each time a blade slicing through his shoulder and right into his heart as it plunged deep into his chest. I screamed again but no fire came again, no fire burned. All I felt was emptiness. I cried into my cold father's shoulder, until exhaustion swept me away. That was what happened that night. This is why I'm so afraid of ruling. If I ever lose control over my naur, then I will kill a whole people. I cannot let that happen so I must never become the heir. When I didn't have these memories I still had this fear, for some reason it lingered in me, and I was scared. I was so frightened. I vowed to myself that I would stay away from the throne at all possible costs. I have held true to my ever since. And I also fear that if people know that I am that I wouldn't be accepted and would be an outcast," I finished, my voice a bare whisper. Thorin started at her for a couple seconds then took her face in his hands and kissed her softly and she melted into him. He smiled and she drew back slightly and smiled too.

"You will never be an outcast to me, nor to anyone in the company, I swear it," Thorin said, confidently. She smiled at him again and knew that he meant it. She wouldn't be thrown out or humiliated or worse. She was safe. She sighed softly and for this first time since she could remember didn't feel burdened by secrets anymore. She liked the feeling.

**I told you it would be a longer** **chapter! I also hoped you liked it. I got in almost everything I wanted too. thanks for reading you fabulous people! please review and tell me if you see any grammar or spelling errors. Have a nice day!**


	24. Chapter 24

They headed back later that day, walking instead of running, which meant they spent more time together. They talked about many minor things, avoiding their pasts though. It was an unspoken agreement that Thorin wouldn't share anything that she divulged to him. They walked for hours, over grass and underfoot theirs paths tred. The endless prairie helped her lose herself and for once just... Be and forget her mission, her prophecy, and her fears. She just worked on automatic. Replying when needed but not really hearing what Thorin said. It was a miracle she didn't trip once. When they finally reached the cabin, she sighed with relief and then a thought crossed her mind. She had to explain everything again to the other dwarves. She groaned inwardly and decided to get it over with. They were waiting for her in the cabin's main room. The wood paneling was dry and this caused a little bit of worry to settle in her stomach. What if she set the cabin on fire? What if she lost control? _Stop it _she told herself. _You can do this again_, but what if- no she had to stop worrying. She looked around the room, looking at Fili, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Kili, and Bofur, each in the eyes. She didn't blink but stared boldly at them. She took a deep breath and the launched into her tale.

A few long hours later she had finished her tale and had answered every question the dwarves had and they had _a lot_ of questions. She was exhausted by the time the dwarves ran out of questions to ask. She hadn't even answered half of them because they were more private questions. Then Gloin somehow came up with another question. Were they purposely torturing her so? Seriously where did they get these things?

"How did your parents die?" he asked, unaware of the boundary line he had just crossed.

"That, Gloin is none of your business," she said, her voice suddenly cold. She had left out the fire night on purpose as she didn't want to talk about it anymore. Once was enough for her. She got up and stalked out of the rom and then went back to the bedroom she had woken up in the first time she had been here, Fili followed her, and he appeared almost unsure of what to say but that didn't stop him. He closed the door behind her and she sighed and looked at him, her expression sad.

"Sometimes I feel like they purposely say stupid things. I mean seriously! Who asks a girl how her parents died?! If she doesn't tell you in the first place the she doesn't want you to ask! Is it not simple?" she snapped. Fili was not to be deterred by her angry tone as he came closer to her and hugged her. She sighed and hugged him back, feeling a bit nostalgic. She missed the shire. The rolling green hills that filled the endless blue sky, the sounds of hobbits merrily singing. One of the songs suddenly came back to her. It was one of her favorites; it had stuck with her ever since she first heard it.

"Home is behind the world ahead

And there are many paths to tread

Through shadow to the edge of night

Until the stars are all alight.

Mist and shadow

Cloud and shade

All shall fade

All shall fade,"

It was sad but it was real at the same time and it meant something to her. She understood the lyrics and she saw the sadness in each word, she felt the mourning emanating from each stanza. Fili moved away and looked a little troubled. She realizes that she had a faraway look on her face, for she always did when she was thinking deeply. She sighed and then went to lie down; fore it had been a long, tiring day. She smiled at Fili who smiled back and then bid him a goodnight. He protested but she was adamant that he get some rest himself. She promised they would talk tomorrow. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep to the gentle murmurs of the dwarves talking in the other room.

"I tell you she will choose me! I am king and she cannot deny me! She trusts me more and likes me more than you," Thorin shouted, waking her up. She groaned and sighed knowing exactly what was going on.

"Just because your king changes nothing! She even said it herself that she never wants to rule! And she isn't a possession to say who get her! She is a person, not a thing!," she heard Fili reply, clearly enraged. It sounded as if the argument had been going on for some time by now. She hated it when they fought over her. It made he seem like a thing, like a squabble between two children over a toy. She threw off her covers and slid out of bed. She threw on a tunica and some boots and then marched out of the room planning on giving them both a no nonsense talk. Thorin was yelling at Fili when she entered the room but he had his back to the door so he didn't see her.

"—you keep your shitty little self away from her!" he was saying as she walked up behind him. Fili noticed her and his eyes widened and he paled.

"Looks like you finally got the idea you little bastard," Thorin added, his voice fill of malice.

"Fili's "shitty little self" as you put it is more mature and responsible than you, Thorin Oakenshield," she said, harshly. Thorin turned to her, surprise evident on his face. He stuttered and stumbled over his words before he finally gave up and looked down, his face flushed with shame.

"I am disappointed in both of you," she said, her voice full of disgust. "You both let me down and yourselves. You must control your tempers! I will not tolerate this," she shouted, her voice trembling with anger. It welled up inside her and took control over her mind and her body.

"I was trying to defend you Arath! I wasn't.. I was only.. Argh!" Fili ranted. He stormed out of the room but before he was out of ear shout she shouted at his back-

"I won't be having any sort of relationship with either of you two other than a hate/ hate one! You will be sorry you ever were born," she smiled coldly at Thorin and turned to walk out of the room.

Thorin stared at her; she could fell his gaze on her back. She stomped out of the room and outside where Dwalin and Bofur were playing a game of who-knows-what. She stormed past them and they shouted at her but she kept going, intent on relieving some of her anger. She had strapped her dagger to her thigh, as a precaution and now she drew the blade from her sheath and waited for something to pass by. Soon a rabbit neared her. She sat perfectly still and then-whoosh; she stabbed the damn thing and then slit its throat. Blood soaked her hands and she just laughed. The anger inside her swelled and burst out as she repeatedly stabbed the dead animal, turning its brown pelt a dark crimson. Her blade sawed right through the creatures weak bones and slashed right through its veins and organs till she had literally shredded the animal. Then she burned the thing with her fire. She felt giddy with blood still soaking her hands and arms. She heard a howl over the moors and it echoed inside of her. Wargs. She should warn the others an inner voice said. _NO! KILL THEM ALL! SLIT THEIR THROATS AND BURN THEM! _Her anger shouted at her. She smiled slowly, a smirk on her face. The wargs closed in, their beastly growls music to her ears. They smell like rotting corpses and she wrinkled her nose.

"Has anyone told you that you smell absolutely horrid," she asked the foul creatures, not expecting an answer. The beasts lunged forward and she ducked and stabbed on of the orcs in the back of neck, black blood spurting out and sprinkling over her tunic. She didn't care. She tore the dagger from its flesh leaving its head barely connected to its body. She buried the dagger in a warg's body and twisted the blade, causing the animal to howl loudly, as it died. She spun around only to knocked over by another warg. She stabbed upward, imbedding the blade in the beast's vulnerable neck and rolled out of the way as the body thumped to the ground. She leaped up and black a sword strike from the now warg-less orc. S she kick it in the knee and then thwacked it in the head with her knife's hilt. The orc collapsed and she turned to the reaming warg-riders; there were three others. She smiled at them, baring her teeth and then, as stupid as it sounded, ran towards them, her feet pounding against the dirt. She jumped atop the nearest warg and decapitated the orc before it could even lift its sword. She stole the orc's sword and then buried her dagger into this warg's side before leaping off it and onto the next. She clashed swords with this orc and then quickly found its weak spot before stabbing it in its stomach and ripping a hole in its lungs as she yanked her sword at an upward angle. The thing froze, spit of some blood and then promptly died. Suddenly a flash of fur and a thud as her body hit the ground, her sword flying out of her hand. She stared up at the warg, as its jaws opened to bite off her head. He tried the only thing that might work. She thrust her fingers into the beats eyes and then plucked on of them out; she threw it away, disgusted and then picked up her sword, blood dripping down her face from a head wound she dint remember getting. She breathed heavily a she faced the last orc and warg. She yelled an old dwarvish battle cry and then barreled forward to meet the orc, who was racing toward her. She drove her sword into the warg's moth and then flipped onto its back and grabbed the orc by its neck and squeezed as hard as he could. The orc didn't last long to say the least. She threw down the body and stood up on wobbly legs and looked over herself. She had stained her tunic, which had once been white a reddish black and her boots were filled to the brim with blood from another wound on her calf. She poured the blood out and then sighed and went to grab her dagger, which was still in warg's side. She pulled the blade out with little difficulty and then smiled to herself. She heard footsteps then and she turned to see Dwalin, Bofur, Gloin, Oin and Thorin staring at her. The bodies of the orcs and wargs were littered on the ground around her and she bet she looked like death. Blood was still falling down her face and she was covered from head to toe in guts and gore. She probably smelled horrendous too. She smiled at the dwarves and then promptly fainted.

**That was very.. bloody and insane right?! she goes on a killing streak after just coming from an augment! that'll teach those orcs not to mess with her! I'm sorry if the images I painted for you were a bit disturbing but I needed the reader to feel slightly on edge. Arath isn't all good and kind and queenly. I need you to understand that she grew up in a world that wasn't that kind to he so she's immune to certain things, such as bloody battles. Don't you worry though she'll not stay crazy but she'll become a bit more wise from this and more scared of herself. thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Goodnight!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had a friend over and I got absolutely no work done! I give this chapter to you early to make up for it! so here you go! Please enjoy and review!**

She opened her eyes, peering at the two blurry faces hovering above her and she sucked in a breath as she felt a wave of dizziness come over her. Her vision became dark at the edges for a few moments and then cleared and sharpened. Oin and Gloin were staring at her and she realized she was glowing. Her skin was a radiant white and she felt its glow dimmed as her body finished repairing itself.

"You gave us quite the scare lassie; you were bleeding severely from a head wound and your legs were a bot scratched up. And when I say scratched up I mean a bit torn up," Oin commented and watched her closely.

"I didn't know your body could heal itself lass," Gloin added.

"I didn't see the need to mention it before," she replied, stoically.

"You don't need to hold any secrets from us lassie, not anymore," Oin announced. Yeah, like _that _was happening. She shrugged her shoulder and sat up and leaned against few pillows that supported her back. Not that she needed them at all.

"There are things you are better off staying ignorant of," she retorted and then pulled back the covers of her bed and got up, her legs a bit wobbly. How long had she been out? How long had she been unconscious? How had she been transported here? She didn't like the sound of someone carrying her at all. No, not one bit.

"How long have I been out and how did I get here," she asked impatiently.

"You've been out for about ten hours and Thorin carried you here, why do you ask," Oin replied, sounding curious.

"None of your business," she tried to say nonchalantly. She wasn't very comfortable with having Thorin have carried her back. She sighed and walked out, following the smell of food. She found the kitchen and also found a rabbit roasting over the fire, its pelt on the table near the fireplace.

"When will that be ready," she asked the make-shift cook, Bofur, since Bombur wasn't here.

"Oh, the rabbit will be down in about half an hour or so," he replied.

"Good, because I'm starving," she laughed and Bofur chuckled. A particular look overcame Bofur's face and she pretended not to notice it.

"Milady, if you don't mind me askin', but what did you do to Thorin and Fili," he asked, unaware of the magnitude of the question.

"That's no-," she paused when he raised an eyebrow at her, "fine maybe it is a bit but it's not much anyways. I just caught them arguing and produced a solution for them," she answered.

"And what were they arguing about," Bofur wondered.

"That's where I stop talking and where you shut up," she replied, stiffly. Bofur just shrugged and then set back to work chopping up some vegetables. The knife he used was dull, she could clearly see it.

"Uh..," she started, mumbling.  
>"You're going to have to speak up milady," Bofur commented.<p>

"Sorry, I was just wondering if I could help you cook," she finished. Bofur let out a short laugh and then quieted at her serious expression.

"You actually mean it," he stated. She nodded and moved closer. Bofur moved aside and then proceeded to show me everything I would need to cook rabbit stew. Skinned rabbit thighs and an army of vegetables to spare, apparently made up the soup.

"So you just cut the carrots right up to the green stem while making sure not of this white part," he pointed to the white spot of the carrot, "doesn't make it into the soup because it's mold of for the first thing and second it doesn't taste very good," he finished. She worked on the carrots for a while, for she would need a lot since dwarves were notorious for eating a hell of a lot. She fell into a rhythm and hummed quietly to herself while she worked. As some point Bofur took the rabbit off and started adding some spices to the already delicious smelling food. The smell even attracted Dwalin, who poked his head in and grunted, 'when was the food going to be ready, for he was hungry'. After a while, Bofur had her stop and start working on the boatload of cabbage. Where did all this even _come from_ in the first place? She shook her head and sighed. She should probably figure a few problems out while she had a nice quiet setting, instead of the noisy dwarves that were soon to follow where there was food. She thought back to the previous day, back to the argument and how Thorin had called her a thing, as if she was just another possession of his. And then Fili defended her but he still had that undertone that also said the she was his. She needed some space and what she didn't need were two dwarves hogging her and fighting over her every ten seconds. She sighed and went back to work after realizing she had stopped while she was thinking. Those two dwarves were so arrogant and possessive and argumentative! She wished she could just sit down with Galadriel and talk with her about this, but no that wouldn't be a good idea. She needed to stay on track, her goal being to get to Minas tirinth. From there she would tell her foster parents that she knew that she was adopted. She hoped then that the prophecy wouldn't apply but something told her that no matter whom she born to she was a part the damned prophecy. She hated to think what she had to go against but it had to be done. She had a bad feeling that she knew what she was up against but it must have been in her other memory lock for she couldn't recall exactly. She sighed and then moved from working on the cabbages to working on the broth. She added a bit of clove, some basil leaves, and then some thyme. Bofur taste-tested the liquid and then declared it worthy of Bombur. She rolled her eyes at his added comment of 'I wouldn't have thought you could cook lass, but it seems you not just good for killing foul creatures and making up so called solutions for two dwarves'. Some people, err well some _dwarves_. She muttered under her breath and resumed cutting up the rabbit meat into smaller chunks. She finished and then added the meat, creating a most wonderful aroma that filled the kitchen. The pot was still hot so she used some clothes and wrapped it around her hands to insulate them, then carrying the pot of stew into the main dining room where all the dwarves were waiting, even Thorin. She set the heavy pot down on the wooden table and then went back to the kitchen to grab the bread that Bofur had made.

"Hey Bofur, where did you put the bread," she asked, not seeing in right away.

'Oh it's on a platter near the fire," he replied, distractedly. She quickly returned to the dining room with the mountain of bread and set it down near Oin. She then saw Bofur enter with another dish, which were some cheeses and then some cracker-looking stuff. She hurried out of the room, knowing that the stares she received were from Thorin and Fili, though she didn't look at them once. She couldn't, she wouldn't dare. She didn't want to see their faces.

She left the room and walked outside and to the fire pit where she lit a small fire and sat down. She drew in the dirt with her finger, just random things to pass the time before she ate. She would eat only after all the others were done. Sometime later she heard the door creak open and she looked behind he and there was Kili, with a plate of food. He brought it over to her and he sat down beside her.

"What do you want," she asked.

"You haven't eaten yet so I brought you some food," he replied.

"Buts that's not all is it," she stated more of a fact than a question.

"No, that's not all," Kili said. She sighed and looked at the food longingly. He pushed it over to her and she grabbed to bowl of stew and began eating it, slowly to savor the taste. "I need to know what you did to my brother and my uncle," he said flatly. She coughed up a bit of the soup at the mention of this particular subject. She should have expected this but she really hadn't taken the liberty to think about it.

"What about them," she asked, trying to feign obliviousness.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Arath," Kili said forcefully, "so answer the question,"

"I, um just broke up an argument between them and created a solution," she said, using the same reason from when Gloin asked it. This time however, it didn't work,

"Then why are they mopping around like so," Kili asked. They were _mopping?_ This was new to her ears. She didn't think that those two stubborn dwarves would mop of all things.

"They are moping," she asked surprised.

"Aye, Thorin won't talk but at least he stays with the group. Fili won't talk and he seeks solitude from everyone and we only see him at meal times. So I'll ask once more- what did you do," Kili proclaimed.

"I... I just, oh I'm sorry but I'll start from the beginning. I woke up two days prior to ow and I heard Fili and Thorin shouting at each other. They were arguing very noisily and competitively. They were arguing about me," she let that sink in before continuing, "so I got up and went to break them up. When I got there Thorin was calling Fili and I quote a "shitty little self" and Fili was ranting on too. They were saying whom I belonged to and I didn't like the sound of that one bit. So I um kind of pushed both of them away and stated that I wouldn't be having any sort of relationship with both of them," she finished and sighed. Kili sat there, not saying a word but a deep in thought expression on his face. She started to eat again and finished her plate of food before Kili spoke again.

"Can't you just apologize and do something about those two? The whole company feels the tension between you three," Kili implored.

"I can't do that Kili, I'm sorry. I won't cause more trouble between both of them. Believe me this is for their own good as it is mine,"

"How is it good for them?"

"They shouldn't get attached to me. I can and probably will die in the future," she said, a hint of sadness creeping into her voice.

"What do yo mean," Kili wondered aloud.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this but I will. I think I can trust you," she smiled at him faintly and then her voice softened as she recalled the prophecy.

"When I was young, a prophecy was told. It said that this:

_A child of mixed blood come,_

_A glowing light of fire burn,_

_At dawn of the crowning,_

_A plague of fear shall strike,_

_An evil be raised,_

_A demon in the dark,_

_Condemned to death,_

_The city will burn again,_

_And out of the ashes a fire will be woken,_

_A queen shall rise high,_

_To fight alongside the king of carven stone,_

_To lose what is wanted,_

_And to gain what is needed,_

_Fight, fight against the dying of the light,_

_Or die in the agony of another_

I am a child of mixed blood. My father was an elemental and my mother was an elf. I am the heir. It can only be me. I am the one the prophecy speaks of," she finished softly and looked down.


	26. Chapter 26

**I am incredibly sorry for making you viewer wait but in the past week I've been sick, busy, had writer block and I've been trying to read more. I will make up for this I promise and I'm sorry this isn't a long chapter either but its more of in a transition period in the book and its taking a lot of time to figure out how everything is going to work out. so without further ado here is the next chapter in Onyx's Life!**

Kili's reaction had surprised her. Instead of looking surprised or scolding her for acting childish he had accepted who she was and why she made the choices she had made. It felt nice to be accepted for once and not have people trying to change who you were. In many a tale people expected the hero to be responsible and strong in heart and mind. They didn't expect the hero to be fearful and full of doubt. Most of all they didn't expect them to shy away from their destiny and try to escape it with all they had. People just didn't get the fact that this isn't a happy story with a happy ending. This wasn't your "And they lived happily ever after till the end of their days" sort of thing. This was life and death, this was sacrifice, this wasn't the easy path, and this wasn't what anyone would want to go through. People think 'hey lets go on an adventure and kill orcs' excreta, but it's more along the lines of people will die and people will live and we don't get to choose who will live or die. It's something a lot of people don't want to accept is that it could fail and a lot of people could die. That's what scared her most- that she could die and then thousands would die because she wasn't strong enough. She sighed and looked across the plains as the group walked, the sun shining over her head. If she had to guess she would say it was about noon. The old dirt path was overgrown with weeds and grasses which sometimes made it hard to decipher what was trail and what was just plain field. She walked next to Bofur and Kili, find solace in their presence. She didn't want to go anywhere near Thorin-for even Dwalin would notice the palpable tension in the air. She wasn't sure what Thorin thought, but he wouldn't talk to her or even look at her much less try to get her to rethink her decision. She stared at the back of Thorin, his fur lined cloak billowing in the wind and sighed, confused by herself and the boys reactions. What she had told Kili was true- she could die but she wouldn't go without a fight that was for sure. She realized that she had come to terms with her destiny. Strange that she suddenly was accepting it instead of fighting it like before. Maybe she had grown up a little and she didn't even know it till she really thought about it. She looked at Kili, who was humming himself and asked him what he was humming.

"Oh it's just an old dwarf song about the wind," he replied.

"Oh sounds cool, do you mind teaching me the lyrics," Kili looked surprised but he readily agreed and so hence a day of songs started. She traded songs with him- teaching him an old elvish song about the sea. That was what took up most of her time- memorizing the lyrics of the song that Kili taught her and teaching him while they walked. The group though, was heading to Edoras not Minas Tirinth to restock on supplies. As she had suspected before, they wouldn't last the whole trip without having to restock. She had mentioned it to Thorin before they had even set out but he wouldn't hear of it. She laughed at that and looked smugly in his direction. Thorin had his back to her so she made an obscene gesture and beside her, both Kili and Bofur laughed, though she hadn't spoken aloud. She was glad for both of their friendships. Sometimes a friend was just what she needed. Especially when she was surrounded by men (dwarves?). She sighed and continued to fail at getting the dwarvish song right. After a long time (which felt like ages) Thorin finally called out to halt the sleepy group. Bofur went straight to making supper and she went with him. They cooked up a stew using the food they had gotten from the abandoned shack over a blazing fire. She dished out the food to everyone except Thorin whom she let Bofur take the food to. She began to eat the stew and found its flavor a tinge on the dull side but overall it was pretty good for having limited supplies. After dinner she found her own spot and began to sing to herself. She practiced the song Kili had taught her and soon found the melody sounding perfect from her lips instead of her horrid sounding notes from earlier. She sang out a little louder as she repeated the song. She kept her eyes on the sky as she sand, having a bit of a solemn moment.

_"__The wind was on the withered heath,_

_but in the forest stirred no leaf:_

_there shadows lay by night and day,_

_and dark things silent crept beneath._

_The wind came down from mountains cold,_

_and like a tide it roared and rolled;_

_the branches groaned, the forest moaned,_

_and leaves were laid upon the mould._

_The wind went on from West to East;_

_all movement in the forest ceased,_

_but shrill and harsh across the marsh_

_its whistling voices were released._

_The grasses hissed, their tassles bent,_

_the reeds were rattling - on it went_

_o'er shaken pool under the heavens cool_

_where racing clouds were torn and rent._

_It passed the lonely Mountain bare_

_and swept above the dragon's lair:_

_there black and dark lay boulders stark_

_and flying smoke was in the air._

_It left the world and took its flight_

_over the wide seas of the night,_

_The moon set sail upon the gale,_

_and stars were fanned to leaping light."_

She didn't skip a beat as she started another song that she couldn't remember where she had learned it from but it came to her as she sang it.

_"__May it be an evening star,_

_Shines down upon you,_

_May it be when darkness falls,_

_Your heart will be true,_

_You walk a lonely road,_

_Oh! How far you are from home,_

_Oh the paths you have travelled,_

_Where your feet have laid bare earth behind,_

_How fares thee?_

_My heart yearns to hold you_

_To keep you safe_

_To feel your heart beat to heartbeat_

_Will you let me travel with you,_

_Will you let my shoulders bear you sorrows,_

_Oh how fares thee?_

_How fares thee without me?_

_Is my presence soothing and solid,_

_Is my absence noticed by you,_

_Am I missed by thee?_

_How fare you, my maiden?_

_How fares Thee?"_

She looked down back at the group to find them staring at her. She lowered her gaze for a moment then chastised herself and to herself that she would look them in the eyes. She stared out at them, unflinching till she noticed Thorin was on the move and that he was walking toward her. She gulped because she had seen his expression and it wasn't happy.


	27. Chapter 27

**Here you guys go! another chapter! I'm sorry it took me longer but I'm trying to refine and create a more entertaining story that's more put together than previous chapters. I hope you enjoy it!**

"How _dare _sing those songs in my presence," Thorin practically shouted, closing the gap between them. She scrambled back, scared of the look that Thorin was giving her. His eyes were wide and red but his glare sent warning bells off in her head. He looked like an insane man and his shouting didn't help the situation, it only helped to prove that he wasn't exactly in his right mind.

"_How dare you? How could you do this!? You lying little abaisd!"_ (Brat)

"What the hell are you talking about," she shouted back, not caring what the others thought.

"What do you mean 'what the hell am I talking about'!? You know very well what I'm talking about!" Thorin retorted.

"I don't know what you talking about and I don't give a shit! You can go to hell for all I care! Get away you arrogant little bastard born of a king! Get out of my sight!" she screamed back at him her rage uncoiling. She had spent too much time worrying and getting hurt to get stood up by this _thing_ of a king. She wouldn't be put down or defeated by this self-serving prick! Her mind went on autopilot and within seconds she lost it completely, her skin erupting with fire. Ten-foot high flames licked her skin, the familiar warmth spreading through her body, coursing through her veins.

"You would never hurt me! You wouldn't dare! You can't even control your damned fire! One day it will kill us all! You hear that! You will kill us all! You and your shitty fire powers!" Thorin screeched. This sent her over the edge and she growled and the red flames turned white-hot and grew around her. The flames crept nearer and nearer to Thorin, but he didn't move, he just kept taunting her. She honestly didn't care anymore. If he thought her in this way then she was stupid to ever think that she could have... no she wouldn't think about it. She was at fault for this- she should have never let herself get caught. She should have fled to the Himling islands long ago! She had contacts there that could help her survive on the small island off the coast of Forlindon. She could escape this stupid journey and just up and leave, but a voice in her mind called out saying, _but what about the prophecy? What about the Flame of Udûn? _She feared this, this monster of a balrog. She feared she was right. She feared most of all what it represented, if indeed she was right and this was the flame of Udûn, then she was damned. She would die. She shoved the voice away and concentrated and the task at hand. She _could_ control her power and she would control it. There was no _not_ controlling it. She used her anger to fuel the flames that leapt even higher into the now hazy air.

"You have no right to say this to me! You have no right to condemn action I have no control over! I can control those "_shitty fire powers_" as you so kindly put it! I can do one better than that! I can kill with them and I have! You remember the town that I destroyed? Do you know what happened to it? It was burned to the ground! Not a single wooden post left standing or a stone ledge," she shrieked. The fire singed Thorin' hair but he refused to back down. Her fire, _her fire_, was circulating around Thorin like wolves do to their prey. She made the fire dance around Thorin, a mini-whirlwind, tornado if you prefer to call it that. She smirked at him and watched a bit of fear creep into his eyes. He anger abated a little bit, but only so that she could control her anger so that she appeared calm on the outside. In a low voice she started to describe the things she had down to people before she had hidden her powers from herself. She described the pain that many had suffered when she couldn't control her fire whatsoever, the terror in their eyes, the shake in the body as she was seen, the tremor in their step and she walked by. She wanted to get it across that she was a monster; that she wasn't a hero, she wasn't a good person, just someone who was following what she was led to believe that she had to do. She didn't have to want to do it; she just had to do it. It wasn't for the good of this place, for what had this place ever done for her but pain and death? Nothing! This middle earth had given nothing to me in my life! That small voice in the back of her head called out. _It gave you two handsome dwarves. _Aka two assholes that wouldn't even be nice to her! She had just been minding her own business when Thorin had barged in and had started shouting at her. She wasn't wanted here, that was clear,

"You know what Thorin?! You obviously don't want me here so I think I'll just leave you to whatever fate you find yourself in! You can lead your merry little band to wherever you wish but I won't stay with you and your insolent attitude any longer! You want to go to your death? Fine! But I won't be here to save you, I won't be here to kill your enemies, you will regret this! I will make you pay," she vociferated.

"I won't need your saving! You're just a pampered princess with a bit of skill with a blade! Yo are no better than the common criminal! Leave for all I care, go get yourself captured, no one will help you! You will be alone forever," Thorin shouted back at her, hi face red. She calmly put out her fire and turned her back to him and started packing quickly and efficiently. She slung her pack over her shoulder and then walked off calmly, aware of the whole company watching her leave.

Sometime later, after walking for a few hours and not thinking, for she wished to avoid thinking about what had just happened, she came close enough to the White Mountains to make out their peaks. She grew wary of this place, for it was known to many that this region what inhabited by goblins and monsters as such. Orcs still could be found in nooks and crannies of the mountains. Night raids, as rare as they were, were still manifesting out of the dark shadows of the rocky peaks. She glanced around, noting the position of the sun in the sky relative to the mountains to figure out how far she had come. She was near the city of Edoras, only a twenty leagues from the horse lord city. She looked around once more before continuing to walk toward the city of horses. With luck she would make it to the city in three or four days.

It took her just over three days to reach the city. As the fourth day was dawning the city came into sight, the sun peaking over the golden hall of Meduseld. The previous king of the rohirrim had died in the battle of the one ring, killed by a nazgul, and now king now was Faramir, the previous steward of Gondor. He had married the nephew of king Théoden, Eowyn. Faramir had taken to Rohan easily as he was a Gondorian, having been born in Minas Tirinth. She entered the gates of the city, noting the sentries on the city wall. They watched her but didn't stop her. They probably thought it odd that a woman was travelling alone she thought, by the curious look on their faces. She walked up the narrow dirt road that found its way through the winding passages of the city. She came across just what she was looking for- the Snowmane Inn. The small inn was two stories and held eight rooms for weary travelers that passed through this area. She entered the establishment and asked for a woman called Saethryd. The inn owner's son, just a mere boy, came back with a honey skinned woman. Her chocolate hair and eyes gave her exotic beauty to any man who had any brains.

"Onyx," Saethryd said cheerily, "welcome my friend. It has been a long time since I last saw you my dear girl. It has been a good ten years if I'm counting right. You should have stopped by sooner,"

"Saethryd, it's lovely to see you and yes I came near this region several times but alas I was very busy and had a job to do," she replied. What she had said was true, she had been near here several times but her "jobs" had always led her away from the region of Rohan.

"I am in need of a place to stay, but my money was stolen by a petty thief. I must ask of you a bed and in return I can do some work around here for you," she proclaimed, knowing that Saethryd wouldn't let her down. She did feel a bit guilty lying to her but she didn't have any money for she never needed such trivial things. Saethryd only smiled and told her that she could stay for free, a favor for a friend she had exclaimed when she had protested against it.

"Are you sure? Surly I could do some work around here to make up for it,"

"I am quite sure but if you keep on insisting I could always use some help in the kitchens," Saethryd implying that she could work in the kitchens, which was perfect considering that she had some experience cooking now that she had cooked with Bofur. She might not be a world-class cook but she wasn't that bad. At least no dwarves had complained as of late. Just thinking of the dwarves made her heart ache, though she didn't know why. Well technically it was only Thorin she was mad at, the rest were okay to be lonely for.

"Your room will be up the stairs and the first door to the left," Saethryd commented, after checking the roster for open rooms. She smiled at the girl and went upstairs, finding her room with ease. Located in the room were a bed, a wardrobe, a table and two wooden chairs, plus a bath chamber, of course with no water. She sighed and plopped down on the bed, exhausted from her three days of furious travelling. She had hardly gotten any sleep at all in those three days- at most she got four hours the rest being spent walking or running across the plains. She didn't even make it five minutes before she fell asleep on the comfy bed.

Later, after waking up and finding that it was evening and dinner time she decided that she needed to take a bath. She was filthy and she probably smelled horrible. She called for water and helped carry it up the stairs and into the tub. After five back-breaking pails of water the tub was filled up with warm water. She was given a bar of soap and a washing cloth to bathe. She took off her travelling gear and slipped into the soothing water. Her skin was caked with dried mud, grass and weeds. She had scraped her knees one a particularly bad fall while running amid a field of rocks. The water stung her knees but she gritted her teeth and washed out the dirt from the wounds. By the time she was done washing the water was a muddy brown and she felt cleaner than she had in weeks. She stepped out of the tub, dried off with a linen cloth and slipped into her one dress she had brought along. She strapped a dagger to her thigh and put its companion in her boot, as she always carried around both Bone and Sting wherever she went. The dress fitted her perfectly, conforming to her body's curves. She felt wonderful in the icy blue dress and the black stitched roses in the seam looked like real roses. The intricate design of Galadriel's people was amazing. She walked out of the room and found an odd sight awaiting her in the commons room. The King and Queen of Rohan were sitting at one of the tables and appeared to be waiting just for her. The King, in his prime, had longish blonde hair, his blue grey eyes shimmering in the light of the lamps that lit the room, stood up when she entered the room as did the queen, Eowyn. Eowyn had long pale blonde hair and pale grey eyes and was wearing a bright green colored dress with gold stitching along the seams. She looked very regal in her getup.

She kneeled before the rulers and bowed her head, already thinking up a lie to tell them about why she was here. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted Saethryd manning the broom, sweeping up dirt and food from the floor. She was going to have to stick with her ranger story that she had told Saethryd when they had first met then.

"Rise, Onyx and tell us why a woman dares travel alone in these parts," came the rich voice of King Faramir. She stood and looked up at the king and quickly came up with a reasonable answer to his question.

"I was travelling alone because I need no protection, my lord. I am a Ranger from the north and was coming down to go to Minas Tirinth. I am in need of supplies and so I stopped here to restock," she announced.

"A ranger of the North you say? So you know Strider then," He asked. She nodded.

"Aye, I know the King of Gondor," she replied, watching Eowyn shift in her dress.

"You are going to see him, are you not," Queen Eowyn suddenly asked.

"Aye, I am travelling from the Ered Luin to a meeting with the King," She answered, the sharp gaze of the queen trying to detect if she was lying. She held the gaze of the queen, until Eowyn looked away after several long moments.

"Are you in a hurry," the king wondered aloud.

"Nay, I am not. The kings knows not when to expect me so I have time to stay. I wish to stay and spend some time with an old friend here. Is that not allowed," She inquired.

"Nay, you can stay. I must ask if you are ranger then why do you bear no weapons, for no ranger I know would walk around weaponless," Faramir asked, watching her suspiciously. She grinned at him and retorted back, respectfully of course.

"I don't walk around weapon less, your majesty. That would be most unwise,"

"But the-," Faramir cut off, seeing Sting in her hand. She rolled her eyes and commented on the kings thick head, quietly and under her breath of course.

"I see you do carry weapons. Are there anymore I should know about? I wouldn't want to find myself in any… precarious situations, now would I," he spoke playfully, unlike his earlier demeanor.

"Aye, there is another," she kept Bone's location secret for now, wanting to keep the dagger.

"You are invited to the Yule celebrations, Ranger Onyx, I think it would be amusing to me and most amusing to you for you will have men swooning over you," the kind said suddenly. The queen gave the king a quick glare but she laughed and readily agreed with the king, and said the she would attend. Why not? She mind as well enjoy her stay here, as long as nothing became urgent. She smiled and bid her goodbyes to the King and Queen, then walking out of the inn and to the stables to see a particular horse that she had dearly missed.

Halrunya was waiting for her, as she was head butting her stall door. The horse was black but with roan colored mane and tail. Her name meant Shadeflame in elvish. She had named the mare back when she still lived here. The colt had instantly caught her eye and she had known that she was hers. Halrunya whinnied and she grinned to herself and reached out to pet the impatient mare. She unbolted the lock on the stall door and led Halrunya out into the surrounding fields, mounting her without a saddle. She kicked Halrunya into a canter, riding out into the deepening shadows of the land.

She rode out for quite some time, not caring where she went, but staying away from the mountains the whole time. The stars glimmered and twinkled overheard and the moonlight shone down, casting her body in a ghostly white glow. She smiled at herself and started to head back to the city, getting a bit tired, but ready for the celebrations of Yule.

She put Halrunya in a stall and headed back up the winding road to the golden hall, where she could hear songs of merriment and loud, bawdy singing. She made her way inside, instantly getting attacked by the noise. A crowd of men sat around a table in which two women were standing on. They appeared to be trading insults. In another part of the room, a group of men and women were drinking ale and conversing together, in a much more orderly manner. She spotted the King and Queen chatting with a couple and ambled over to the much preferred area of the room. She bumped into one of the men who stood alone and muttered a sorry.

"It is no problem my lady," came a soft, rich sounding voice. She looked at who had spoken and blushed, for he was very handsome. The man had wavy dark brown hair, tan skin, piercing green eyes and a strong build.

"Sorry if this is rude, but you're not from around here, are you," she asked, noting that his hair wasn't blonde like the normal rohirrim hair color.

"I could say the same for you milady," the man smiled at her.

"Aye, I am indeed not from this land. I was born in Gondor, "she said, fabricating a lie.

"And I am from Bree," the man replied.

"You can call me Onyx, if you like. Most people call me by my nickname and not my real name for I is long and complicated,"

"You may call me Julian, Onyx," Julian responded.

They conversed for awhile and before she knew it, it was after midnight. Her weary eyes were closing on their own so she said her goodbye to Julian when a messenger rushed into the room and whispered something to the king. She heard the king's reply- he said "bring them in". She wondered who he meant but it didn't take long to find out. The messenger came back, this time dwarves were following him. She tensed and hid behind the body of Julian, trying to make it look casual but he still sent her a questioning look.

"Thorin Oakenshield, why have you come to my city," Faramir asked, watching the dwarves.

"We needed supplies and we were following a member of our group here," Thorin replied. Okay, now was time to_get the hell _out of here and quick before she was found.

"Really? You know that's the second time I've heard that today, but from a ranger," The king replied.

"A woman perhaps? Her name is Onyx, long black hair, blue eyes rimmed in black and icy cracks in them," Thorin continued to describe her. She cringed and found Julian staring at her. She looked down and then spotted an exit out of the room.

"There she is," came a shout from some random man, who was standing and pointing at her. The whole room turned and looked at her.

_"__Oh Shit"_ she muttered.

**Spelling or grammar mistakes?**

**Please review! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Ah, another chapter at last! This one you will just love! or hate.. depending on how you like the ending.. well anyways thanks for reading and please review for me! I like reviews and have so few of them.. but no matter, I wont stop giving you this graciously good story from myself, the amazing story writer! I do try..*Bows* thank you..thank you..! I do mean it.. thank you for reading my story!**

She sprinted for the door, hoping to make it out but hands tore at her clothes and body to stop her. She felt trapped in a sea of people, unable to go anywhere and unable to fight back, for she didn't want to hurt these people. She just wanted to get out of this soon to be mad house. She drew out her dagger to clear a path through the people and they parted before her like an army does to its leader. She sprinted for the door and unlatched it and ran out into the sharp, cold midnight air. She flew down the streets and found herself at the Snowmane inn, where she hurried inside and then climbed the stairs up to her room, banging the door open and already packing up the remaining items not already unpacked. She was done packing within a minute but she heard the pounding feet of, she was guessing, the king, and she looked around wildly for an escape. There was no window to climb out of, and she resigned herself to the upcoming interrogation that was surely waiting for her. The King stormed into the room, his blue grey eyes ablaze with anger. She gulped and back away, only to find herself in the corner of the small room.

"What exactly did you think you were going to do Miss Onyx, or should I say Miss Death Adder," the king yelled, using the codename she had used last time she had been here. She sighed, knowing that this was going to be a long interrogation. King Faramir was definitely going to want to know everything from her last visit too, but at least this time she had killed anyone... as of yet.

"Look, you can say what you like but that man was just asking to be killed for what he did to me and you were protecting him! I'm pretty sure getting stabbed is a perfectly good reason to kill the guy," She said, calmly.

"You never were stabbed that day, you weren't bleeding for no one who was hurt like that could have gotten away so fast without leaving a trail of sorts," The king accused.

"I was injured but I was smart about it and knew that I should get the hell out of there! I just patched up quickly and ran out! When you have that adrenaline racing through your veins you can do just about anything," she replied only semi-calm.

"You must have been afraid and if you were you would have a made a mistake but there was no mistakes when it came to you! You never left any clue about where you were going,"

"Fear is a superpower, didn't anyone tell you that?" She muttered.

"A superpower? How in all of middle earth is fear a superpower and how does it relate to the murder of my best friends son?"

"Fear makes you run faster, fighter harder, jump higher! Fear is a companion to each and every one of us! That's how I got away so fast! I was terrified of the punishment that I would receive so I ran, oh how far I ran- you have no idea how scared I was that day and how confused I was! If you think I got away Scott-free you are wrong," She announced.

"You were never punished for your actions. Did you know what it felt like having to tell my best friend of his son's death? Having to watch him bury his son? Because you have no idea what that feels like," the king shouted, his eyes glinting at the edges.

"I'm sorry about his son but it was self-defense! And if you think you have known more pain than me you're very wrong! You have no idea what I have been through, no idea," she hissed. They stared at each other for a couple seconds, seething. Eowyn walked in and looked at her and the King both, our faces red from anger.

"You two could solve this calmly or you two can take it out into the street but you will not yell at each other in the inn. It disturbs the other guests to have to listen to you two have a go at each other," Eowyn mentioned calmly. They both stared at her for a second before glancing at each other, she didn't know if the king felt shame but she knew in her gut, that she was ashamed of her actions. She turned to face Eowyn, deciding on her course of action.

"I will go solve it calmly if the king will too," she announced to King and Queen. The king looked decidedly venomous and she shrunk back a bit, into the recess of the corner the king stalked closer and hissed under his breath, just so only she could hear.

"We will finish this later on the battlefield," in a louder voice he said, "I will talk with in the court halls," with that he turned to leave, Eowyn watching them both like a hawk. She turned to her, her expression softening.

"I'm sorry about my husband; he can be a bit hotheaded at times. He holds onto the past to much for his own good," Eowyn sighed heavily.

"I know what you mean- men can be very arrogant and insensitive at times. Though that sounds like me, often enough I act childish and without thought," She sighed also, though softer. "I can be very loud in my opinion and very insensitive to others feelings, it's not that I try to be its just sometimes I don't know how else to react but in anger or frustration and it kills me to act like a child, boasting and whining,"

"At least you admit to your faults and feel guilty for them; Faramir can be a bit one-sided and blind in his arrogance and determination to break a person- so blind that he won't accept plain facts that stick out," Eowyn responded.

"I understand and I won't hold it against him, but you realize he challenged me to a duel so I must answer it or forsake my honor," Eowyn looked at her for a long moment, her expression neutral.

"I understand," a soft reply came.

"It's not what I want but he is determined to fight so I must fight him, and I will beat him," She said.

"Could you fake a loss? I don't know if his ego can take any more hits from you," the queen replied.

"I guess I could but then he would hold it over my head for years to come and well, I _really _don't want that just saying,"

"And that would provoke another fight in the future," the queen finished her thought train.

"Yeah, exactly, and believe me I definitely would like to avoid that if possible. Any confrontation in the future would be extremely unwise in my current situation," the queen looked questioningly at her but she kept her neutral face.

"What do you mean by your current situation?" asked the queen.

"What I mean is not for your ears, I'm sorry but I must remain discreet for the sake of my... how should I put this, mission, yes that will work,"

"If you must stay silent then I beg of you to, if any confrontations come up in the future, please spare my husband from any fatal wounds," Eowyn pleaded, taking Onyx's hands in her own, forcing her to look into the queen's eyes. She could promise this for the queen, one small liberty.

"I promise that I will spare him from harmful wounds," she pledged.

"Thank you, Onyx," the queen smiled at her and then curtsied and turned to leave the room, but she stopped in the doorway, turning her head so she could see her out of the corners of her eyes.

"And Onyx, please give don't me a reason to hurt you. I don't want to give the order to have you tracked and killed," with a flourish of her skirts the queen left, leaving her standing, alone in the room, wondering what tomorrow would bring and what Eowyn meant to her.

She needed time to think, and this stuffy room would not do, for it was way too small to be of any comfort to her free spirit. She sighed and changed out of her fancy dress and into leather clothes and a tunic, the worn leather feeling more comfortable than the elegant curves and stiff laces of the dress. She walked down the stairs, ignoring the stares she received from the commoners all around her, as they walked back to their homes after a hard day's drinking and merry making. She found the gate and headed out into the crisp, cold autumn air, lavishing the feel of dirt beneath the soles of her leather boots. She headed toward a small cliff, where a river flowed beneath, its water spraying upon the rocks causing mist to creep up the rocks, making it slippery. She settled down and crossed her legs beneath her and gazed up at the star lit sky. The stars glimmered above her, so far away and the cold, harsh light shining down on the barren fields of middle earth. She often wondered what was out there, what was behind the mask of darkness that covered the place beyond the stars. She felt the ground under her shake slightly and she closed her eyes, her head still tilted upward, waiting for the inevitable to reach her. He walked up behind her, stopping a couple feet away, his breath labored as if he had run the whole way, which probably was true considering finding her, he had to follow her and she had kept a brisk pace the entire time. She didn't move, using her senses to tell her what she needed to know.

"How wonderful of you to join me, I'm sure your stay will be short, Thorin Oakenshield," she said coldly.

"How did you know it was me?" she turned to look at him, her face completely masked by the cold anger the burned in her.

"I don't need to answer your question King Thorin," she said, mockingly.

His face gave no indication of what he felt, whether angry like she was or whatever else the dwarf was capable of feeling. She felt the anger in her rise to the surface, nearly exploding within her body. She wanted to punch Thorin in that royal jaw of his. She got up and looked back up at the stars, wishing she could just disappear.

"I know you don't want me here and I know that anything I say you will disregard as lies but I will say it anyway. I'm sorry for what I said before, I'm sorry for mocking you and angering you, I should have never said any of those words that I did. I can't change the past but I will make sure in the future to never antagonize you in such ways again. I just… I don't have an excuse for my actions and will accept any punishment you deem necessary," Thorin stated, his voice soft as silk. Of all the things she had expected him to say this certainly wasn't it. She had expected something more along the lines of arrogant and beastly, but certainly not an apology from the king. She thought about his words, weighing the pros and cons, and decided on a course of action. She turned and punched the Royal King in the jaw, her fist smashing into the hard bones of Thorin's jaw, cracking under the force of her punch. He almost fell over, she could see him lose his balance but he somehow kept himself from tipping over. She felt pain flare across her knuckles as they smashed into the bone, a loud resounding crack reaching her ears. She cursed in elvish and dwarvish, letting loose a series of expletives that left even the king, dumbfounded at her colorful language. She nursed her broken hand against her chest and watched the king rub his jaw, a bruise forming the stubble covered skin. He would have quite the bruise tomorrow to show for his actions. She straightened up and faced the king, the anger fading from her mind.

"That was for your previous actions Mr. Oakenshield," she announced, "and you are now forgiven, to a certain degree, since I cannot find it in myself to completely let this matter go,"

"Well, I all I can say is I did not expect that though I know I deserved it for my cruel words," Thorin chuckled to himself quietly.

"Yes you did deserve that," she mumbled under her breath.

"You know I can hear you, right," Thorin added, growing a small grin.

"Oh fuck off," she said louder, grinning slightly to herself.

She hadn't realized how much she had missed their little word battles and fights, and of course she won most of the time. She sighed and looked up at the moon, and sat down again, feeling a wave of exhaustion sweep through her. Thorin sat beside her, about half a foot away, making sure to keep his distance from her_. He's learned a lesson then_, she thought, _well, it will keep them from arguing in such a serious way again. _She didn't need him trying to make any more moves on her, not right now, not ever again. If she was going to die, she wanted to die alone, so that she wouldn't hurt anyone by her death any more than already possible. She didn't want to hurt anyone any more than she had to, not after the destruction of her village, which the blame could only be pointed at her. Everything was easier if that's how things worked out. Thinking about it led to thoughts of Fili and Thorin… hey she hadn't even seen Fili the day she had left the company, or at the hall tonight. She wondered where he had been for so long. It made her a slightly queasy to think of him out in the wild of the land of the horse lords, with increased Goblin activities. She glanced at Thorin; he had his gaze on the stars above them and seemed lost in thought.

"Hey Thorin, when was the last time you saw Fili?" she asked.

"I saw him last... Oh my. The last time I saw Fili was a couple days ago, though he could have been just keeping away from me, but you'd think that I would have at least seen him. Come to think of it I haven't really noticed him since the day before you left," Thorin realized, his mind speeding up, she could see his gears turning in his head. She felt a chill pass through her spine as she realized herself that something was not right, not right at all. They both should have seen Fili at some point since they all had travelled together up till yesterday. She gulped and looked back at Thorin, her expression mirrored in his face. Worry filled her up, her mind going through what could have happened to Fili in the previous days. She got up, the wind running through her hair,

"We have to find him Thorin; he could have been taken by goblins or orcs, "she said, just then realizing that Fili could be _dead. _No, he couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be. She began to sprint toward the City of Rohan, when she heard a deep _thrum_ cut through the air, like a knife. They both froze and fear crashed down on her. The only weapons she had were her two daggers, and her fire but she was very tired and doubted that she could use her fire effectively against their foes. She was panting when she registered the light of at least a hundred torches come into view, her heart nearly stopping at the sight of so many Goblins, for every torch-bearer there was at least three other goblins. There was no where they could run from this horde of evil creatures. No way out. She drew her daggers anyways, not willing to go without a fight. Thorin drew his sword and she prepared for the upcoming doom for both of them. She gave him a slight smile and he returned it, his gaze sad. She waited for the goblins to reach them. It didn't take very long. She turned her gaze back to the approaching army, her mind heavy.

The goblins didn't hesitate to attack the two of them, and she didn't blame them because what could two poorly armed people do against the might of their force? _Nothing._ She sighed and blocked a blow aimed at her neck and speared the goblin in the stomach, simultaneously shoving her other dagger into the forehead of another goblin who got to close. She killed another with a quick swipe across the neck, black blood bubbling up. She cringed at the putrid smell, her nose closing down form the horrid smell emanating from the corpses. She stabbed a goblin in the side when she felt a burst of pain in the back of her head and she was out before she even hit the ground.

A little ways away Thorin found himself surrounded by goblins towering over his bleeding form as he lay on the bloodstained ground. He too was knocked out by an iron blade. The goblins laughed and hooted at their easy victory and picked up the unconscious bodies and bringing them back to their lair.

Far to the North, in the deeps of Moria, an ancient, evil creature stirred, rousing from its slumber and its thoughts turned to its master, Sauron, who was gone. His mind filled with the image of a girl, a powerful black haired girl of immense power. The beast stood up, stone crashing all around it as pillars broke and the old stone cracked. _Destroy the girl, kill her and raze the cities of middle earth to the ground. _

**Bet you liked that cliffhanger! HAHA! I love doing that *cackles* Anywho..or should I say Doctor who.. did any of you whovians catch the quote I put in their that both the The Doctor and Clara said? You should have.. or somethings not right.. but nevermind that! Please Review! love you all! And goodnight!**


	29. Chapter 29

She sat up suddenly, waking up from a dreamless sleep, or at least she tried to sit up but it didn't work out so well. Her wrists were tied as were her feet, making her fall off the stone bed that she had been placed on by the foul creatures. Why was she even alive? Why didn't the goblins just kill her? Not that she was complaining but it still made her question the goblins motives. She had thought that it had just been a raid of a nearby village or something, but that wouldn't explain why she was alive and mostly well. The spot where a goblin had smashed the hilt of his sword into her head was sending waves of pain through her skull. She squinted, trying the see around her as her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit cell. It took a few minutes before she could see clearly and what she saw only served to cause her to worry. Thorin was laying on another stone bed, his skin deathly pale and his chest barely moving with each shallow breath he took. Blood was still leaking out of a wound on his arm and dried blood crusted his neck, giving him the appearance of being dead. She could have mistaken him to be dead but for the small rise of his chest and the slight sound of him exhaling. He must have been beaten too, for there were bruises discoloring his face she noticed.

Worry filled her mind, consuming her and causing her to forget her own injuries. She didn't feel the ache in her body anymore or the pain in her head. She only felt the panicky feeling she got when she knew someone was likely to die. She half scooted, half shuffled over to where Thorin was resting, dread filling her. He wouldn't last long without treatment, she knew, so she had to figure _something_ out or he would die. If only she could get her hands free, then she could at least staunch the bleeding. Suddenly, the door to the stone prison open and one of the hideous creatures walked in and hauled her to her feet, making her head pound even more. She struggled, but she couldn't do much with her hands and feet tied. She did get the chance to smack the goblin but what good was smacking against a sword? None, that's what. She was dragged to a huge open cavern; the only bridges spanning it were wooden and very unstable. As they walked to a large wooden platform, the ropes swung about, sometimes smacking her in the face and limbs, as if the rope was taunting her. She was pulled up to the platform, where a wooden throne of sorts sat. A goblin, slightly larger than the rest of the goblins sat upon the throne, his ugly face laughing at her. She was thrown at his feet, so that she was facing him on her side. Her head cracked against the wood, which _did not_ help with her aching head. She spit at the Goblin king, and he grabbed her pulling a jagged dagger out and holding it to her throat. She gulped and paled, trembling slightly.

"Why were you travelling with Thorin," the goblin demanded, shaking her. She stared back in confusion, not understanding why Thorin mattered. "I asked a question filth! You will answer," he hissed.

"I-I wasn't travelling with him, he found me," she replied shakily. The goblin shook her again, her body like on of a dead fish, floppy and the exact opposite of stiff.

"You lie! Tell me the truth and you might get a quick death," the Goblin king yelled.

"Why does it matter if I travelled with Thorin fucking Oakenshield? He's just another dwarf," she yelled back. The dagger pressed into her neck, drawing blood.

"The king under the mountain killed our leader and he shall pay for it! Bring out the bonecrusher! Bring out the mangler! If we can't make them talk then we'll make them squawk," He laughed, his vile face jiggling about.

She felt a rage grow within her, burning. She felt the flames lick at her skin once more, lighting the wood on fire. Unknowing to her, her eyes turned black and reflected the fire that enveloped her. She pointed at the goblin king, who had let her go the instant she had fired and shot a spear of white-hot flame at him, the oils on his rotten body catching fire instantly and the cavern echoed with his screams of agony. She laughed and turned to the swarm of goblins all around her, who were edging back away from her. She stalked toward them, grinning, and sent a wall of flame at them, which engulfed them. The floor beneath her feet began to crumble, turning to ash and she swayed, losing her balance. She grabbed a unlit rope as to not fall to her death and then swung onto a separate platform right as the rope snapped, sending her tumbling onto the wood. She smacked into the stone wall of the cavern her body demanding she take a break but she didn't. She was on her feet and running before the goblins could even move. She headed down the ramp and into the depths of the stone cavern. Her steps echoed on the stone, letting the goblins know where she was. It didn't help that she was still on fire, a beacon in the darkness. She ran like she had never before, racing down and dodging the few arrows that were fired at her. The wooden planks ended abruptly, and beneath her was a gaping chasm, and unable to see the bottom, she feared that this was where she would die. The fire on her skin went out and she was plunged into darkness, the hoots and howls of the goblins sounding above her. She couldn't get out, she was trapped. The fire burned the planks above her, cutting her off from any source of an exit. She heard a faint cracking noise and the wood below her trembled and the sound grew and suddenly a chunk off the wooden bridge broke off and that chunk of wood happened to be what she was standing on. She felt weightless for a couple seconds but then the wood slammed into the side of the chasm and brought her free fall to a sudden stop as she slammed into the old wood. The wood slid down the walls at a steep angle but she didn't fall since her hands clung to the wood so tightly that they turned white. She fell for how long, she didn't not know. She finally hit the bottom after several long minutes that seemed like hours to her. The cavern floor slammed into her, or more correctly her into it, but it felt like it had slammed into her. She was thrown a couple feet by the impact and she smacked into a boulder. She groaned and got up, looking around and rubbing her head. She spotted a tunnel in the stone walls and headed for the tunnels, the way out she hoped. She walked along the path, thinking. She could save Thorin, not without getting herself killed and that wouldn't do Thorin any good. She sighed; feeling like the world around her was crashing down. Thorin would likely die before she could get help, but at heats she would still try. She wasn't one to back out of a fight; no she would come back with reinforcements. She hurried, for every minute would cost her another minute of Thorin's life. She struggled on and before she knew it she was out and under the stars again. The feeling of seeing the sky again was wondrous but she had a mission to complete. She was exhausted but she had to get away from here. She half ran-half walked for over an hour before she collapsed and passed out.

When she awoke, the sun was shining over her head and the sky was cloudless. She sat up, and looked around. Tall grasses surrounded her and in the distance she could see the hills of Edoras. It was so far away, so far away. How could she ever make that distance in less than a day? She had to try but it seemed futile. She got up and headed off toward the hills.

Ten hours. That's how long it took her, running, to reach the hills. The stars were out and she was staggering with each step but she didn't stop. The city of Edoras gleamed in the distance, a speck among the smothering darkness. She had to stop running and take a break, if she didn't she was sure she would collapse and pass out _again_. She fell to the ground, her mind foggy and tired. The stars glimmered overhead and she stared up at them while she rested. A while later, she got back up and headed on; towards the city.

It took another two hours to reach the city. Two fucking hours of Thorin's life gone. She entered the gates and stumbled up to the Golden hall. She shoved both the ornate doors open and walked straight into what looked like an important discussion between the King, Eowyn, and Kili. They stared at her utterly surprised and she ambled over to them, practically dragging her feet. She probably looked like hell. Blood crusted her shirt and she had acquired many scrapes and bruises from her many falls as she was running. Her eyes were probably wild looking and she didn't even want to talk about the state of her hair.

"What the hell happened to you? And where is Thorin? What is going on?" Kili exclaimed.

She laughed then, a humorless laugh, from sheer exhaustion and from the worry that still filled her mind. Which really didn't help the situation.

"I was captured by Goblins, fell down a chasm, and then ran all the way from the goblin town to here all in less than three days," she stated. Silence. She could have heard a pin drop in the deathly silence.

"Say _something_ please. I don't like this unnatural silence. Please speak," she muttered.

"You'll have to explain that a bit more. You can understand we're a bit confused right now," Eowyn offered. So she sat down and talked about those last few days. The apology, the goblin raid, the cell, the fire in her eyes, the fall, the hopelessness of it all, she told them everything. It took her an hour and a half to say everything that had to be said. They all listened intently and never interrupted her, not even once. Once she was done, the others looked about as worried as she felt.

"We must send warriors out this minute, every minute it grows more likely that Oakenshield has died. Send out the elite of the elite. We need to get him here alive so send with them our most skilled healer," Eowyn announced. She nodded, showing that she agreed.

"I should come to. I need to go with. I know where he is kept," She proclaimed.

"You can't travel as hard as the others will need to, Onyx. You can't go with them, you need rest. You must heal your injuries," replied Eowyn. She shook her head vigorously.

"My injuries I can heal on my own, I don't need to explain that right now, but I _MUST_ go to help rescue Thorin. I can't explain it but I must," She protested.

"You need rest and that is final. I am sending my best warriors, Thorin will be fine is he is still alive,"

"NO! I WILL GO! I WILL-," she was cut off by Faramir, who had smacked her. She stared at him for a few second, confused and then promptly keeled over and started retching blood onto the nice marble floor. She couldn't stop coughing! Damn her injuries! She kept coughing till it felt like her innards would come up. The Queen had sent for a bucket and a blanket was draped over her shoulders, a warm hand holding her as she coughed violently. She fell against Kili, her mouth dripping blood, but no longer coughing. He held her for a while, while she rested and eventually fell asleep.

When she woke up she was lying in a bed, her skin felt raw, as if she had been scrubbed from head to toe with a cloth. She sat up and glances around. The sun was peeking through a window and is cast its golden light into the room. She got up and realized she had healed herself in her sleep. She stretched and opened the door to the room and walked out into a corridor. Her stomach growled and she wandered around, following the aroma of cooking food. She found the kitchen and grabbed an apple and a banana from the fruit, much to the annoyance of the cooks. She just grinned at them and headed out to look for the throne room. She munched on the fruit as a she walked around. She eventually found the throne room and much to her surprise found Gandalf in the room too. She walked toward him, and he smiled at her, but underneath she saw the worry. It was probably worry about Thorin. She still wanted to go out there but she couldn't get there any faster than the warriors that Eowyn had sent out. She sighed and smiled back at Gandalf.

"Hello my dear, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I am feeling fine, but worried about Thorin. You would understand that," She answered. Gandalf nodded.

"You wish you could be there to help him,"

"Yes, I wish that,"

"You could still go,"

"What? How? I would never make it there in time," she exclaimed. Gandalf just winked at her and she stared, flabbergasted at him.

"A wizard can do many things, my dear. I can get you to that mountain quicker than anyone could ever get there by horse or foot," Gandalf said. She pounced on him hugging him.

"Just let me grab my sword and then we can go," she jumped up and raced off to find her sword which would still be at the inn. She found it and then returned, her heart pounding. Gandalf was standing up and waiting for her. She grabbed onto his staff and she spotted Faramir coming into the room.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. "You're supposed to be sleeping,"

"I'm going to save him! I'm going to save Thorin," she shouted back at Faramir. With that Gandalf spoke a few words in whatever language that one uses to preform magic and a blinding white flash erupted around them and suddenly they were standing on a wooden walkway that lined the stone walls. She stared around her, fear clutching at her as she saw her fear unravel below. She stared down at a wooden platform, where the goblins had tied Thorin to a wood pole and had whipped him. He hung limply and a goblin approached, with a jagged, dirty blade in his rotten hand. The goblin held the sword up the Thorin's heart and then reached back preparing to plunge it into his chest and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. The blade gleamed in the harsh light, its jagged ends deadly and sharp. She watched the blade plunge forward, toward Thorin's chest. And then time froze.

**Oh how I love cliff hangers! Except when I'm reading a book and it ends with a certain two hero's plunging into Tartarus. Then I hate them. So will Thorin die? or will something magical happen? Remember there's a wizard present.. well you'll see next chapter! Grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me!**

**And Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Well here you go! another chapter by yours truly. I hope you enjoy it! please review! **

She didn't know how she did it and she didn't know what even happened but suddenly she was standing in front of Thorin, the blade biting into her flesh, not his. She saw the blood seeping out of her side; she saw the sword come out, the blade covered in her own blood. She didn't feel the pain instantly, instead only numbness and utter hopelessness of the situation. Even though the goblin population was at its lowest, they were still outnumbered one to one hundred and fifty at the least. Then the pain smashed into her, overwhelming her senses and causing her to fall to the floor. Her body was like a fish, loose and floppy. She hit the floor with a loud thud, and suddenly her vision wavered, turned black and then she could see again. Something seemed to be happening but she couldn't recall what was going on. Something important was nagging at her in the back of her mind, but the pain blotted out any sources of focusing on it. It streaked through her body, each "bolt" timed to her heartbeat. She caught glimpses of a sword here and a goblin falling down there, a bright flash, a resounding boom, and a grey hooded figure surrounded by warriors. She was paralyzed. She couldn't move. Darkness kept reaching out to her, pulling her in but she fought it and watched the battle. No one seemed to pay her any attention. _The battle._ How could she have forgotten that? She wanted to smack herself but she couldn't even lift her hand without an even more painful wave of pure agony sweeping through her. Her vision was tinted black at the edges but she fought still, even though she just wanted to sleep. Sleep was dangerous; she could be swept away into a coma and never wake up. But the darkness swallowed her up, consuming her and taking away the pain. She felt her body relax, and felt the wetness that soaked her clothes, which she realized was blood. And then the black of the dream world claimed her mind.

She was in the troll forest, holding a bloody knife in her hand. Then she was in the city of Edoras, slaying the king's best friend's son. Her dreams shifted constantly, never lingering on one memory for long. She drifted in and out of consciousness, but she never knew what was real and what was not. Images flitted past her, unable to grasp them, she found herself lost inside her own dreams. She couldn't stop this whirlwind of pictures and images racing past her. She was a prisoner to her own mind.

One day, much, much later, though she had no concept of time, she knew it was many days later, she for the first time, was able to open her eyes. She couldn't focus on anything, but the blurry forms and subdued voices told her that she was in some sort of community hospital of sorts. She was in a soft, silken bed, the wool covers pulled up to her chin. A man with dark hair stood over her and she noticed a man with blonde hair in the background. She couldn't see their faces clearly and their dull voices weren't clear enough either to recognize. They sounded frantic, the way they moved and the low, thrum of their voices that seemed to nudge at her consciousness. She _knew _these men, somehow, but her memory was dormant. She struggled to recall anything but then she was distracted by the ache in her body that announced itself with a flood of pain and soreness to her limbs, but mostly in her abdomen. She grimaced and lay there limply, unable to do much.

The first words she heard aloud, that she could actually understand made no sense to her whatsoever.

"-been here for over a few months, I think it's time to let her go," a voice said, a voice she could actually put name to it. It was Balin. She didn't know who he was speaking to but her vision cleared and for the first time in...however long it had been she could see clearly. Balin was talking to Thorin. She opened her parched mouth and, Thorin, noticing her movement almost shouted in what appeared to be delight. Balin chuckled slightly, and knowing exactly what she wanted, grabbed her a glass of water. She drank thirstily, like someone who hadn't had a drop to drink in weeks. Thorin watched her drink, his eyes never leaving her own. When she was finished drinking, she motioned by a smallest nod of the head, that she was done, and opened her mouth again to speak. She could only say a few words for every movement still sent zings of pain, though not as much as before.

"How.. long?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"The goblin battle was three months ago, you were struck down and you were in a coma for those three months while your almost-fatal wound was infected and you raged with a fever. We almost lost you more than once," Balin replied, a sad look on his face.

"You saved my life again and almost got yourself killed. Both times I thought I was dead but then you come along and save me. You're quite amazing you know, with your hard exterior, you seem to fear nothing, not even death. I want to thank you in any way that you will allow me to do so," Thorin added, his voice steady and strong. He wore a you-don't-know-how-sorry-i-am-for-my-past-words-and-actions expression on his face and she smiled slightly at him, just the barest hint of a smile.

"I… never… had… a… king…serve…me…before," she got out, without too much trouble. Thorin looked exasperatedly at her and she widened her smile.

"I should have known what you would say, Mrs. Onyx," Thorin laughed, and smiled down at her. She was humbled by the way he didn't get irritated at her or even the smallest bit of angry. It was surprising how different she felt toward him now. She hadn't really realized it but after seeing him almost die, she had come to believe that she couldn't that Thorin no matter how much she wanted too. She didn't have it in her anymore, but that didn't mean she liked liked Thorin, no, it just meant she didn't hate him. Which was a big improvement last she had checked.

"Does the queen need any food?" Thorin asked smugly. She wished she could punch him in the shoulder, but alas, that would be very painful... for her.

"This… queen… could...use some… alone… time," She responded. Thorin sighed and turned to leave the room, but he still caught the small smirk she sent his way. She could hear him muttering to himself about insolent queens. She would have laughed, but considering she was still on the mend, that probably wasn't a good idea. She spent most of the afternoon (she had been told later that is was the afternoon as there were no windows in her room), resting and doing a lot of sleeping.

Several days later, she was gifted with an esteemed visit by her father- no she had to remember he wasn't her father. This was hard for her even now, to accept that the man she had always thought her father, wasn't really her father, even though he would still feel like it. Aragorn strode into her chambers that she had now been calling home for several months. He hadn't changed much since she last saw him, beside the worry evident on his face. She smiled at him, now able to talk and move her face in anyway without pain taking a stab at her every time, quite literally. She greeted Aragorn warmly, unlike her cold self that she had been when he had last seen her. She was more grown up now; more mature and understanding than she was before a lot of these stuff- battles, life and death, her non-existent love life, etc.

"Hello my Lord Aragorn. How was your trip?" she wondered aloud. He looked down at her. She was still so thin after those months of being unconscious and malnourished. Her bones stuck out beneath her skin and she was very pale from lack of sunlight.

"My trip here was fine, though winter is coming. I can tell by the dark, frosty nights that are closing in, making the world seem smaller," Aragorn replied and he continued, "You did not use the appropriate title for me as I am your father,"

"I will not use a false title, for we both know you're not my father," she said curtly.

"You have remembered then?"

"Most of it, yes, though I can't seem to break out my own deepest secrets. Funny how life is sometimes, kind one second, and cruel the next, but that's life for you. I have remembered much, and I want you to tell me everything. Why you had my memories taken away and put into a vault under lock and key inside my head. Why you took me from my village, and why you never told me that I was a fire elemental,"

Aragorn heaved a sigh before sitting down on the bedspread. "If I tell you of my journey, then you must tell me what has transpired when I have been gone," she nodded her head in agreement and he began his tale.

"After we found you, your village burned to the ground and the inhabitants of the small town burned with it. We decided that it was better to take you with us than leave you alone and dying. It was clear to us through that you were not ordinary after several wildfires took place that had no reason to have started in the first place. We knew then that you were an elemental, and a powerful one at that. We didn't know you were a queen at the time though. We didn't learn that till later after discovering a strange birthmark on your skin. It vanished not long after we took you from you home, but it always appeared when you were either near a fire or on fire. The first time Arwen saw you on fire was when we were travelling back to Minas Tirinth, after stopping to rest for the night. You were upset over having to leave your parents and suddenly five-foot flames surrounded you, swallowing you up. You nearly gave us both a heart attack. Arwen nearly screamed too. You cried, but we couldn't get close, not without getting burnt. Once we got back to Minas Tirinth, we did a little research and discovered we could suppress your power by making you forget you even had it. We called upon Gandalf to perform the mind block and he was successful. We had to, because if we didn't you would have grown up in a very unfriendly place. Advisors and politicians would have used you to gain more power and subdue enemies. We didn't want that burden on your shoulders. We never told you because you never seemed ready and when you ran away it became impossible. You were so young, so wild and independent, so full of life and spirit. How could we tell you that you weren't who you thought you were? It would have crushed you. I didn't want to take the risk and neither did Arwen. We hoped by raising you as one of our own would that you would be content with the city life and content with your position as heir to the throne of Gondor. You weren't though, you were enchanted by the tales of the outside world, you have the spirit of adventure, and you were determined on leaving. You were so beautiful and you still are; you shine with an inner soul that is caring and loving, unlike the hard exterior you have set up to block out emotions that you find undesirable and unnecessary. That's why we never told you, that is why we kept it a secret," He finished and took a deep breath. She stared at him for awhile, trying to comprehend what he had just said. She was surprised by the depth at which he knew her, but then again, he had been her father figure for many years.

"I guess I understand now, thank you," she finally said.

"It's a lot to take in, I know. Your life has been complicated enough as it is, my little flame," Aragorn intoned.

Her mind went blank for a second, and then the image of her father- her real father was suddenly in front of her and she was watching him die all over again. "_Done you ever call me that again,"_ she hissed her face red with anger. Only papa could call her that, only papa.

"I'm sorry if I stirred up an old memory, Arath, but in my defense I didn't know," He answered, his voice soft. She sighed, she wouldn't get angry at him for not knowing better, and honestly she didn't want to get angry at him. It was too soon to get mad at her fatherly figure (she didn't know what else to call him).

"I will still become the heir to the throne, if you will still have me. I know now, I know now that I must do it, and I'm sorry for me previous stubbornness and out right refusing to even discuss the issue. I will start the training as soon as I can be up and active again, though technically I'm already a queen... _of a dead species_ of course. There may not be anyone left of my kind, but I am still a queen so I must learn to act like one and to be one. I promise to serve the kingdom of Gondor with my best ability," She announced, surprising Aragorn completely. It took him a couple seconds to come up with a reply she noticed, unlike the usual quick answer that he gave.

"I will have you," he stated simply, and a couple minutes ticked by before he smiled at her widely, and unabashed. She grinned back at him, completely forgetting her anger. She _laughed_. Valar above, it felt good to laugh again after not doing anything for like, forever. She didn't even know why she was laughing, but it felt good.

Several hours later, after Aragorn had left to eat dinner, she lay in bed daydreaming about what she thought a queen would to do. She pictured herself in a deep blue gown with white lace, hurrying around, attending to many things, looking very regal and well queenly. She imagined her self among a stone colonnade, the carved stone rising up into the light blue sky, walking through the market, stall bristling with exotic foods and other extraordinary things. Then her door opened to reveal a familiar face. Bofur walked inside her chamber, a merry smile on his face, but sadness lurking in his eyes. She wondered why he was hiding the sadness, when Bofur started speaking.

"My, my who do we have here? How our mini-cook doing? You look better than before, your eyes are sunken in and you have more color to your skin. Oh and you're awake, that's always nice. Please do stay that way," Bofur inquired.

"I am feeling much better, though I dare not try to move because if I did, I assure you I would be in excruciating pain. But besides that I'm totally fine. Yes I am good. Your mini-cook shall soon return to her mini-cooking duties. Well, when I say soon I mean at least a few weeks before I even get out of bed. Walking though, that'll be a totally different matter. A good month or two till I can walk properly. And I would love to stay awake, thank you," she responded lightly.

Bofur chuckled and smiled at her, that glint of sadness till visible in his eyes. "Yes I imagine that you would love to stay awake, and we miss you, the old gang, though Thorin has been in here enough for all of us. You're a lucky woman you know,"

"I'm not his… suitor if that's what you are implying Bofur. I and he aren't together. We aren't even friends. We are on neutral ground," she insisted.

Bofur just laughed and smiled at her.

"Hey you mention the gang and I haven't heard any news regarding Fili so if you would please debrief me on the matter," the sadness in Bofur's eyes became even more apparent as she finished her question. Why was that? What had happened? Was he… dead? No, he couldn't be!

"What happened to Fili?" the words left her mouth before Bofur was even done talking. Bofur heaved a sigh and looked at her mournfully.

"No one has seen the prince for several months. It is believed that he is dead. No word has reached us of him being alive, therefore most of us believe that he has passed," Bofur muttered, his voice growing quieter.

Silence fell over the two of them as she processed this new information. Fili couldn't be dead! He… she… she had never the chance to how sorry she was!

"Oh Valar," she whispered.

_This can't be happening. It just can't be happening. But it was._

**Questions? Spelling/Grammar issues?**

**Pretty please with ice cream and a cherry on top review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up! I was plagued by homework and a big English project.. _and_ I was hit by some writers block yet again. I hate writers block. But anyways I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of Tolkien work, just my own OC's**

**Chapter 31**

The yellow rays shone through the open doorway that led into the main hall of Meduseld, also known as the golden halls of the king. A long rectangular table sat in the middle of the room and around it was fifteen chairs; fourteen of those chairs were filled. The King sat at the head of the table as did the queen. To the left of him were Kili, Thorin, an empty chair, then Oin, and last Dwalin. Directly in front of her at the end of the table sat Haleth son of Hama, Roderic, and Cederic, all men of the King's council. On the king's right side was Eomer, Gamling, Wulfred, Cynred, and in the last chair, was Julian. Julian had on brown breeches, a beast's hide lined coat over a white undershirt. His hair was a bit mussed from being woken up in the early hours of morning. She turned her attention back to the king, who was talking to the Queen privately as he could in a room full of ears. The King wore his ceremonial armor, which was decorated with intricate metal plating, a combination of gold and steel with a golden sun in the middle of the breastplate and horse head's scattered around in various places. He had his helmet sitting on the table, his left hand resting on the top. The Queen wore a plain green satin dress, with leather greaves on her forearms and a leather breastplate. The leather had intricately designed suns and horse's heads on it as to match the king's. The others looked expectantly at the King and Queen, probably wondering why they had summoned them so early in the morning for she too wondered that. She entered and sat down at her appropriate spot, assuming that it was her spot after all. Someone closed the doors behind her but she paid them no mind. Oin muttered a hello and Thorin turned his attention to her and he smiled at her breifly before turning back around to focus on the King who was starting to talk.

"I have gathered you all here to share some grave news that I am saddened to have to say. A village just north of here was attacked last night by orcs or goblins we don't know as of yet. There was a sole survivor who managed to get here just before dawn. He was gravely injured and his condition has not improved over the last few hours. I have sent out a phalanx of soldiers to find out what happened completely and with them I also sent a scribe to assess the damage that has been dealt. Within the last few months we have seen increased movements of orcs and Goblins along the border and within our borders. With each week we are seeing increased attacks on villages such as the one attacked last night and they will only grow more common as time passes. I have come to a decision that we must defend ourselves and this is the time to take up arms and fight against this rising terror that plagues my kingdom. In the last month alone five of such attacks have occurred, and this latest one makes it six. How many more people will die before we strike down this new enemy? How many more innocent children and parents will die because we couldn't defend them?" the king ended, his voice having grown louder and louder so that when he finished it echoed around the hall until it died away and the hall grew silent once more.

Julian spoke, breaking the spell over the men. "Where are the attacks concentrated sire?"

The king thought a few seconds before answering Julian. "Most of the attacks seem to center around Hornburg, south about twenty two leagues. The most recent attack is a big anomaly from the usual farther reached attacks. When they were farther away they couldn't be counterattacked as easily, but now that the enemy is much closer we can strike back quicker and more efficiently,"

A few men nodded to this, including Dwalin, who being a warrior himself would want to fight sooner rather than later. Thorin decided then to speak up and voice his thoughts about the subject.

"How many troops do you have? Do you know how many of these orcs or goblins are out there? How would you find these marauders? By the sound of these attacks and from personal experience I would think it unwise to attack without specific information on them. I propose you send out several scouts first then figure out the battle plan,"

The king nodded along with this, though she could see he thought that it was nothing more than a bandit-like camp full of orcs or goblins. Personally, the thought of even a few of those monsters hurting anyone made her want to go tear them to shreds, but alas she was still recuperating. While she could move around and do daily activities, she had yet to hold a sword in her hand or nock an arrow as of yet. Only three more weeks, that's what the medics had told her. She didn't want to wait, she needed to fight again. She couldn't allow herself to grow weak, not now. Aragorn wanted her to come to Minas Tirinth as soon as possible to start her training as a queen. She was dreading the politics and the dresses and the general boorishness of the long days at Minas Tirinth. She didn't want to have to give up fighting at all, not even when if it was only for a year or two at most. she needed to stay fit and ready for a battle that she knew was coming- but couldn't tell anyone because they wouldn't believe her about it. She had been surprised when Thorin and Kili had taken it well, but that didn't matter much now. It wouldn't change the fact that most people wouldn't get it. She turned her attention back to the conversation at hand and listened intently.

"So once we send out the scouts and get the info we will strike back," the king was saying.

"Yes sire, that is the plan. I'll get two scouts and a few willing soldiers to go with them. Is that all sire?"

"No, Gamling, I have another thing to discuss with the council," Faramir turned to look at her and she felt a sudden chill in the room, "We have a traitor in our midst,"

The whole room seemed to hold its breath as the King stared at her and everyone followed his gaze. She didn't move but stared defiantly back at the king, anger bubbling up inside her. How dare he make such an accusation with no merit? How dare you call her of all people a traitor?

"I beg your pardon, what do you mean traitor, sire?" Gamling asked, tension building up into the air. The king grinned triumphantly at her and explained.

"Onyx is an assassin from the City of Minas Tirinth and she tried to kill Thorin Oakenshield and a good number of my elite warriors. She lured Thorin out that one night, knowing that goblins would be out in the wild and she purposely had no weapons with her that night. She intentionally went back to make it look like a rescue but I know she is a fake. she never meant for Thorin to live. A long time ago she even killed my best friend's son while he was drunk to make it look like self-defense! Will we wait for the next death or will we kill this traitorous filth and cleanse ourselves of her lies?"

She felt her anger bubble over and she knew it was dangerous to stay in the room much longer or she would hurt the innocent people in the hall. She had to get, but how?

"I am not some traitorous bastard King Faramir, I am not a murderous girl with social problems as you so kindly wish I was. I never wanted to get Thorin or any of them hurt but I am not invincible! I wish that Fengel had not died that night but it was not my intent to kill him whatever you believe! He attacked me and I tried to not permanently hurt him much less kill him. I would never physically hurt anyone in the all but if given the choice between death an d being forced to have to even hurt on of you I would _have to_ choose to hurt one of you! It wouldn't be much of a choice because I have to survive or else more people will die because I could not protect them for I would be dead! You don't understand and you never will because you would just find another excuse to get me killed. You don't understand anything!" she said, her calm voice becoming more vicious as each word was spoken.

"If we don't understand then why don't you enlighten us about what it is we don't understand? Anyways what makes you so important that you must not die for?" the king asked, a sly grin on his face.

How could she make them see without giving herself away? How could she explain that the prophecy was real and that she had to stay alive or else so many innocent people would die?How, how, how?! She needed to get out... but valar dammit how? She felt very faint all of a sudden ands then.. she wasn't in the golden hall of Medusled or even near Edoras for that matter. All around her were soldiers. hundreds of thousands of soldiers, bloodied from battle surged forward, toward what she didn't know. She seemed to be viewing the battle from two perspectives, one from the ground as a soldier and one as a.. ghost from above the battle. Endless fields of bodies of bloody men and mere boys filled her sight and in the midst stood the army that now seemed so small. Then she noticed the opposing forces. On a ridge not to far away, stood a few thousand orcs and behind that a good ten thousand goblins that hooted and laughed in their nasally and disgusting voices. But that wasn't what scared her senseless. No, that would have been the balrog standing in front of the evil army. It stood at least one hundred feet tall and was glowing red, like a furnace. Protruding from its gargantuan head were horns that curved inward toward its fiery mouth. Flames leapt from its body and burned the surrounding ground. most terrifying enough though, was the fiery whip that it held in it bounder-like hand. The beast lashed the whip around, cracking it and causing a general fear amoungst the men that faced the brute. She felt a sliver of doubt in her heart. How could she ever defeat such a wild and villainous beast? It didn't seem possible to even hurt or maim such a thing, much less kill it for good.

She stared down at the approaching army of the horrendous and foul creatures and felt like a wall of water was drowning her and she couldn't escape no matter how hard she tried to. Then her vision cleared and she was on the floor of the golden hall, gasping for breath. she looked around frantically at first but soon realized that there was no enemy that would try to hurt her. Or well no orcs or goblins at least, but there was a King Faramir. She struggled to sit up as she felt eyes on her form lying on the cold marble. _What the hell had just happened? What was that? It can't be.. no...it was. That was what would happen if she failed to kill the Balrog!_ She felt the need to get out even stronger now.. she needed to do something.. normal. If that made sense. It didn't really, not to her and it certainly wouldn't to anyone else but it was what she needed. She climbed to her feet and took a look at the King before walking out, not caring what happened while she was off doing whatever. She wandered the street, letting her feet carry her to wherever they wanted to go. She found herself at the Snowmane Inn,where life seemed to go on as it normally envied the women and men who never had the burden that she carried. Their normal lives where they celebrated a good day when she celebrated living through the day. She wished she could go back to when her life was free and undilated, utterly unconfined and it was hers. But she couldn't so she should take it when she could. She was allowed to take off some time after all wasn't she? She walked into the inn and went to look for Saethryd.

Sometime later, after having a nice long talk with Saethryd about what had happened and what she could do about it, she found herself looking upon a familiar sight. She was sitting on top of one of the more sturdy buildings, when Thorin Oakenshield climbed up and sat beside her. She gave him a faint smile of acknowledgement before going back to staring out at the city and beyond to the hills of Rohan.

"You don't have worry about the 'traitor' thing that King Faramir brought up Onyx, no one really believed him in the first place. Of course it helped when they saw the king almost kill you when you were taken by what appeared to be death throes on the ground. If I had not known that it was just a vision I would have probably freaked out you know,"

"Thanks for keeping me alive then, your majesty," she answered, sounding distant.

"Don't call by that name. Are we not friends?" Thorin requested, sounding a bit hurt.

"I do not know,"

"Well I call you friend, so can you too?"

"I guess so," she said, turning to look at Thorin, "but a friend is all you are then." She kept the distance between her and Thorin, not allowing him to get past he guarded words.

Thorin had on an old blue tunic, belted at the waist with a silver studded leather strap. He had with him his fur-lined cape for warmth, because the mornings were growing chillier and chillier. His hair was swirling around his head in the light wind as was hers.

"Must you keep pushing people away? Not all of us are going to turn on you, you know. Some of us will never stop enjoying your company, no matter how you act or talk to us,"

"I must keep people away, I cannot become weak-minded or shallow. If I ever fall for someone they will only be used against me and I will have to watch another friend die and I don't know how many more times I can do that," she replied her voice softening.

She moved her gaze back out to the city to not have to look at Thorin's sad face. She didn't know if she could handle it if she saw his piercing blue eyes staring at her, the unknown depth of emotion hidden inside them. Right know she felt weak and she hated herself for it, she couldn't control herself right now and that scared her. She didn't know what she would do if she was caught in those blue eyes again.

"I will never die though, not with you around. I don't think you would let anyone get to me if I were hurt. In fact I don't think you would even let medic close without knowing for sure that they wouldn't hurt me," he teased.

She feared that he was right about that. She wanted to be free of that protect-the-weak that would get her killed, but she couldn't control it. Valar above she hated not being able to control her emotions and her actions. This was the sort of thing that got people hurt unnecessarily.

"I hope it never comes to that, Thorin Oakensheild."

"I hope so too, but I fear that no one can change the inevitable,"

"I know,"

A comfortable silence fell over them both and for a while they stared out at the city, the people hustling and bustling around in their everyday lives. The sun light fell upon the two, the girl's skin glowing and the dwarf's eyes flashing in the bright rays.

"You're cold," Thorin said, breaking the silence as he touched her hand, which was startlingly cold. Thorin's hands were warm and though streaked with battled hardened lines, were soft as he gently grasped her hands in his own. She should pull away but she didn't, instead letting herself lean on his shoulder as he wrapped his cape around her. It wasn't intimate, just a small, kind gesture as a friend. And it felt nice.

**Please Review! Thanks for sticking with me while i make you wait.. **

**Spelling/ Grammar mistakes?**

**Adios! **


End file.
